Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior
by TheseusLives
Summary: A great hero's descent to Tartarus leads to pain and strife, but results in the last hope for Earth. After the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War. Rated M for language, violence, gore, adult themes, etc. Now Percy x Athena, and Thoth x Hestia
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

_**AN: People have asked me to do a Chaos story, so this is my attempt, but it will be a lot different. This story will take elements from those Chaos stories and other similar stories. This story will also take from the Tartarus stories as well, but it will be different. This will not be a Percabeth story and Annabeth will not be in the story as you will see. I haven't decided on any pairings, but I will most likely ask for a vote later on. This story will be darker than my other stories thus the M rating. So, stay tuned and enjoy the prologue below.**_

Chapter 1: Prologue

This is the story of the greatest demigod hero to ever live; his name is Perseus Jackson. He was the child of the prophecy that foretold the end of the Second Titan War. I had watched this young demigod since his birth, but this war matured the boy into a great hero. After the Titan War, Percy as he liked to be called was happy with Annabeth Chase, the favorite daughter of the Wisdom Goddess Athena herself. They made an interesting pairing, a child of Athena with a son of Poseidon. They were very much in love, but alas, their happiness was short lived.

Gaea, the primordial goddess of the earth was rising along with her children, the giants. Percy was again a part of another great prophecy. This one related to the Second Giant War. Percy was taken away from his beloved and his Greek camp. His memories were removed by Hera/Juno and he eventually made it to the Roman Camp in California. He had been exchanged with Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter and one of the leaders of the Romans. Percy took part in a great quest that freed the god of death, Thanatos and eventually ended in the defeat of Polybotes and his monster army. Percy became a leader of Rome.

The Greeks and Romans were finally reunited. Percy was also reunited with Annabeth, but the daughter of Athena carried a gruesome curse and destiny with her. A destiny that would lead to the great city of Rome, where she would fulfill her destiny by closing the doors of death and helping to free Nico, the son of Hades from his imprisonment. Unfortunately, Annabeth's fate was to lose her life because she bared the Mark of Athena. Percy was lost in sorrow, but he regained his determination through the help of his friends and his thirst to defeat Gaea once and for all.

The final battle between the gods and the giants took place in the Ancient homeland of Greece. Percy and the other demigods fought the giants with the help of the gods. With the giants defeated Gaea tried to rise, but she had been weakened by her children's defeat. The remaining seven of the prophecy and their godly parents defeated the primordial goddess. Peace ruled the Earth.

The gods and demigods returned to America and to Olympus. The remaining seven of the prophecy stood in the throne room before the gods. This is where I will continue the story in detail.

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

Zeus and the gods of Olympus sat on their thrones and studied the six demigods that knelt before them.

"Jason Grace, my son and leader of Rome, please stand," Zeus said.

Jason stood and smiled at his father. Zeus beamed in pride at his son. Piper held the boy's hand and squeezed it tightly to help ease his nervousness. "Yes father", he said.

Zeus stared at his son's hand that held the hand of the daughter of Aphrodite. Zeus's smile widened. His son was a chip off the old block. "My boy, I wish to give you the gift of immortality. I will also bestow this gift on the rest of your friends here."

Jason smiled. He gave a wink toward Piper making the girl's cheeks redden. He looked at the others of the prophecy before stopping on the form of his fellow leader and friend, Percy. The two had started off with Jason jealous of the son of Poseidon, but that jealousy had turned into admiration and respect. Jason looked up to the son of Poseidon, so the saddened look on his friend's face unnerved him. "Percy, is there a problem," he asked.

Percy looked up at his friend and smiled. He thought of Jason like a brother. The two had grown close and Jason had been there for Percy after Annabeth had died. Percy sighed before he turned to address the King of the gods. "My lord, I gratefully decline the offer of immortality."

Zeus's face turned red. "You decline my offer," he repeated with barely controlled anger. "You dare to turn down this offer again. We do not offer godhood, but immortality and you still decline."

Percy wore a look of grim determination on his face. "My lord, I don't wish to be young forever and watch my family die. I wish to remain mortal."

Poseidon gave his son a small smile. "Brother, this is my son's choice, please let him decline."

Zeus's blue eyes flashed with lightning. "No, I will not allow this insult to happen again. He will take his place as an immortal demigod with the others."

Percy's green eyes flashed with anger. "I do not want immortality. Who are you to force it upon me or anyone else?"

Zeus stood from his throne. "I am the King of the gods, boy. My will is law and you will be immortal."

The other gods stared between Zeus and Percy in fascination. No mere demigod had stood up to Zeus in such a way before. Poseidon watched his son worriedly.

Percy clenched his fists in anger. The ground around his feet began to shake and the marble floor began to crack. "To Tartarus with your damned immortality," Percy yelled.

Zeus's eyes widened. No one had ever dared to speak to him in such a way before. He moved toward the son of Poseidon, but Percy stood straight and unafraid. Zeus grabbed the boy by the shoulders and lifted him off the ground. "If you want Tartarus so much, then you can have it," he yelled in the boy's face." Percy screamed in agony as Zeus used his power to burn away the boy's mortality. Percy's skin began to smoke and his eyes bulged with pain. Zeus dropped the boy to the ground. Percy fell on his knees. The other demigods were frozen in fear and shock.

Poseidon jumped up from his throne with his trident in his hand. "You dare to hurt my child," he said as he rushed toward Zeus. Zeus's master bolt appeared in his hands. The two brothers stood only a few feet apart. "I will declare war on Olympus for this outrage"

The other gods were frozen in shock. Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hades, Demeter, Hestia and Hermes stood from their thrones and walked toward Poseidon.

Zeus's eyes narrowed at the gods behind his brother. "You all dare to support my traitorous brother," he spat.

Hades stepped forward. "Poseidon isn't the betrayer, you are _brother_," he said.

Hermes stepped toward his father. "I will not let you get away with this father," he said.

Zeus looked toward the other gods on their thrones. "Who do you side with?" he asked.

Hera stood up first. "I follow you my dear," she said. The sweetness in her voice didn't mask the contemptuous look she gave Poseidon and Hades.

Ares stood up beside his mother. He gave a sad look toward Aphrodite, but the love goddess only glared at her former lover. "I will support you father."

Artemis and Apollo stood next. They both looked at Percy sadly before they looked at their father. They glared at Zeus, but the guilty looks on their faces made everyone aware of their allegiance. "We will follow you father," they said together. Hermes glared at the two; they wouldn't meet his gaze.

Athena stood next. She had grown to care for the son of Poseidon. He loved her daughter and she wished for him to have the opportunity to meet Annabeth in Elysium, but she couldn't go against her father. "I will support you father.

Dionysus rose from his throne. He didn't know what to do. He hated to admit it, but he cared for Percy, but was it enough to betray his father. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I will support you father."

Zeus turned back toward his brother and the others. "You will lose this war and I will see all of you groveling before my feet. However, I will give you one last chance to recant this declaration and take your thrones once again."

Poseidon glared at his brother along with the other gods on his side. "Don't do it dad," Percy said weakly. Poseidon looked down at his son. Percy's shirt was burned off his body revealing his muscled chest and abs. His skin still smoked from his conversion from mortal to immortal. "Do not fight a war over me, promise me."

A tear traced down Poseidon's cheek. "I won't let him send you to Tartarus," he said.

Percy gave his father a thankful smile. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, but it was my choice to go against him and this is my punishment." Poseidon lowered his head in defeat. "All of you promise me."

Poseidon and those loyal to him and Percy lowered their heads before they swore to not go to war over the son of Poseidon's fate.

Zeus grinned as he watched Poseidon and the others take their thrones. "A very smart move boy," he said smugly.

Percy carefully stood up. "Don't act so high and mighty. I didn't want to see them hurt or to hurt any of the others. You, Hera and Ares are the only ones who should be hurt," Percy said before he spat on the floor at Zeus's feet.

Zeus's eyes flared as his face turned red with anger. "Insolent to the end; enjoy your time in Tartarus," he yelled before Percy was engulfed in a golden light. The boy disappeared from the throne room. Poseidon and the other gods that cared for Percy looked down at the ground in sadness. The other demigods looked on with fear, but there was anger in their eyes as well. The ceremony continued as the other heroes of the prophecy were made immortal, but none of them ever forgot the fate of the son of Poseidon and neither did the gods that cared for him.

* * *

_Tartarus (The Great Pit)_

Percy stood in the middle of a small throne room. The walls were blood red and screams of torment from creatures outside the room could be heard. Percy knew he was in Tartarus, but he never expected to be in a throne room. Where am I, he thought.

"You are in my throne room," a puff of red smoke appeared on the throne before it disappeared to reveal a dark haired man wearing blood red armor. His eyes were crimson like blood from a fresh wound. He smiled showing off long white canines. "You are Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Percy nodded. "Yes I am," he said simply.

"You are afraid, but you show no fear. Good, this place can break anyone, but I will not torture you," Tartarus said.

Percy was stunned. "Zeus sent me here," Percy replied.

"Zeus doesn't rule my realm. I make the decisions here," Tartarus said.

Percy knelt on one knee and bowed his head. "Yes, my lord," he said.

This gesture surprised the primordial god of the pit. "You are a strange demigod," Tartarus said. "No, I will not send you to punishment, but you must make your own way here in the pit. I'm afraid that you will suffer much anyway."

Percy gulped. "What will become of me?" he asked.

Tartarus grinned maliciously. "You will work in the mines during the day and then train at night. Once you are deemed ready, you will give up the life of menial labor to fight in the great arena. There we will see what kind of destiny you will make for yourself." Percy never had a chance to respond before two giants dressed in blood red armor carried him away and toward the mines of Tartarus.

_**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue to this story. As I mentioned this story will be darker than any of my others and is rated mature for language, gore, etc.**_


	2. I Meet the Destroyer

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

_**AN: I'm so glad that everyone liked this story idea so far. As I said this story will include Chaos and Tartarus as you saw last chapter, but it will not be a typical Chaos story. Read on and you will see.**_

Chapter 2: I Meet the Destroyer

_Tartarus_

The two giants carried the son of Poseidon from the palace of Tartarus. Once outside the palace they dropped Percy on the ground. Percy looked down at the black stone beneath his feet. The cries of the damned echoed through the great pit. Percy turned toward the giants. The two creatures stood twelve feet in height and their blood red armor covered their entire body. The only part of them that was visible was the glowing red eyes that shone through the visor of their helmets.

"Where to next?" Percy asked.

"To the mines," one of the giants said with a low raspy voice. The giants pushed Percy forward. The atmosphere of Tartarus was hot and humid. Percy was drenched in sweat before they reached the mines that loomed in the distance. They first reached a fork in the road and Percy stopped. He looked down one side of the road and gasped at the sight. The road to the right was lined with corpses that were stuck on pikes. The pikes were stuck through bowels of the creature. Percy gagged as he saw the entrails and gore that covered the road below. He looked up at one of the corpses, it was a Cyclops, and a large black bird stood on its shoulder pecking at the creature's eye. Eventually the bird pulled the eye out of the socket with a sickening pop. The eye was still connected by the optic nerve before the bird flew away with the eye in its mouth. The optic nerve was clearly visible dangling from the bird's beak. Percy turned his head away from the sight as bile erupted into his throat. Percy choked before he emptied the contents of his stomach on the road.

Percy looked at the left fork and froze. Lined along the road were humans that were staked to the ground. Hellhounds were eating the humans alive. Percy choked at the sight of one eager Hellhound that savagely ripped through a human leg spraying blood all over the road. The Hellhound turned toward Percy, sinew and meat dripping with blood fell from its mouth onto the ground. Percy turned and put his head between his legs and tried to breathe. He couldn't get the sight of the blood and gore from his mind.

"Move boy," a giant said before they pushed him down the central path toward the mines.

Percy kept his eyes straight ahead; he wouldn't look at his surroundings. He closed his eyes for a moment as another piercing scream echoed through Tartarus. The giants pushed him forward. Percy walked until the entrance to the mines towered above him.

"Inside," one of the giants said.

Percy stumbled forward; the sound of picks hitting the rock walls echoed through the caverns that made up the mines of Tartarus. Percy watched in awe as a metal cart the size of a truck moved passed him. He looked at the contents of the cart; black metal. He knew that metal, it was the same metal that Nico's sword was made of, Stygian Iron.

Percy was broken away from his thoughts when the giants pulled him to a stop.

"Awe, fresh meat," a voice rumbled from above Percy. He looked up into the face of a Cyclops. The creature had jagged pointy teeth that were visible through his slightly opened mouth as the creature sneered at him. "A demigod; I haven't eaten one in ages." He sniffed the air around Percy before he drew back with a disgusted look on his face. "An immortal demigod, too bad, I would have enjoyed eating you."

One of the giants stepped forward. "Lord Tartarus met this boy when he arrived."

The Cyclops drew back at the news. "You must be important," he began. He looked at the giants and nodded. "I will take personal care of this one." The giants gave a quick nod before they turned and marched out of the mines. The Cyclops bent down and grabbed Percy by the shoulders and lifted him off the ground. "You will learn to work for your livelihood boy," he said as he spat in Percy's face. He dropped the boy to the ground roughly. Percy wiped the spit from his face and glared at the Cyclops. "Good, you've got some fire in you after all. Follow me."

Percy followed the Cyclops through the mines. All sorts of creatures worked the mines, Cyclops, giants, dragon women, Empousae, Laestrygonians, and other creatures Percy had never seen before. The Cyclops finally stopped at a section of the mines that was empty. "I think it best that you work here alone, but I expect three carts full of ore a day." Percy gulped at the thought. "No excuses. By the way, my name is Pyracmon, which means the purifying burner. I will make sure that your muscles burn with work, child of the gods. It appears that you have angered Zeus and have garnered the favor of Tartarus. You must be important, important indeed." The Cyclops walked away leaving Percy standing in the small cavern that would be his place of work for eternity. Percy leaned forward and grabbed a mining pick axe and began to mine for Stygian iron.

Twelve hours later Percy sat on the ground. His hands were bruised and bloody from broken blisters and the constant hitting of metal against rock. He loaded the last bit of ore into the third cart before he fell to the ground. He had fallen down ten times in those twelve hours, but the Cyclops guards would always rush in and whip him to begin his work again. This time it was different. His back was streaked with golden ichor that had dried after dripping down his back. The gashes had closed by now, but the scars were easily visible. Percy took a few deep breaths and waited for the guards to arrive.

Pyracmon stepped into the cave and looked at the three full carts of ore. He smiled at the sight. "Not bad for a demigod," he said. "You have earned your rest for the day, but I expect you back to your work in ten hours." The Cyclops left the cave and two smaller Cyclops entered.

The two younger Cyclops eyed Percy suspiciously. "Move it boy," one of them said. Percy stood up with shaky legs. He walked out of the cave and followed the Cyclops slowly. The two Cyclops led him out of the mines and deeper into the caverns. The sounds of picks hitting the rock walls faded as they walked deeper into the ground. The sound of moaning could be heard as they reached an area that looked like a row of prison cells. Large windows were in each of the doors. Percy stopped following the Cyclops and looked through one of the windows. Inside the room he could hear groans and grunts. When he looked inside he saw two male Cyclops. One was bent over a bed while the other was mounted behind him. Percy turned away in disgust when he saw the one Cyclops thrusting into the other's backside. Percy closed his eyes for a moment and ran down the hall to catch up to the Cyclops.

He caught up to the two young Cyclops as they walked through a more populated area of the camp… prison, whatever it was. Percy looked around the passageway; everyone eyed him suspiciously. There were monsters of all sorts around him, but none made a move toward him. He remembered Pyracmon's statement that he was no longer appetizing for monsters since he became immortal. For the first time Percy was thankful for his new immortality.

Percy stopped at an open door before a woman… no… not a woman, an Empousa stepped out of the doorway. She had the familiar one bronze leg and one donkey leg, but her upper half was all woman. Percy stared at her naked upper body. Her breasts were the perfect size and her nipples appeared hard. He looked up at a beautiful face, but the affect was ruined when she opened her mouth. Two long fangs protruded from her mouth followed by drips of dark red blood that dripped down from her fangs onto her naked breasts. Percy looked behind her to see someone or something lying on the floor as still as a corpse… no, it was a corpse.

The Empousa followed his gaze and smiled at the son of Poseidon. "Don't worry my dear, I'll be gentle," she said before she stalked toward him. Percy shook his head violently before he ran to catch up with the Cyclops. He swore to himself to never stop again to look around. He could hear the laughter of the vampire lady as he ran to catch up with his guards. He reached them at the end of the long hallway. No one stood around them. The two Cyclops stood in front of a Stygian iron door that was at least fifteen feet tall. They unlocked the door and pushed it open. The Cyclops looked inside warily before they pushed Percy inside. The Cyclops closed the door behind him quickly and locked it. Percy turned to bang on the door, but he knew it was useless.

Percy turned from the door. The inside of the room was a light grey color, a color that reminded him of Annabeth's eyes. He pushed away that thought. He took a few deep breaths and walked around the room. Percy could tell that this room was much larger than the other cells he had seen on his way here. There were two beds, both were twelve feet long.

"I guess these are made for monsters," Percy said to himself.

Percy walked around the room. There was another room that was clearly a bathroom. There was a pit toilet on one side and a waterfall on the other side. The water fell into a pool and appeared to seep through the floor to someplace. There was a large sink between the toilet and the shower or whatever you would call it. Percy stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the far side of the room opposite the cell door. Another door equal in size to the cell door stood within the confines of the stone wall. Percy pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge. Percy pushed again until the door creaked open eerily.

Percy stepped inside cautiously. The room was square and was at least as big as the cell. No furniture or anything was in the room. On the far side of the room was a pile of rock that seemed to just sit up in the room. Percy was drawn toward them. Suddenly, the rocks began to shift and move. Percy looked on in fascination as the rocks took on the form of a man. The stone man stood and Percy could see lines of red and orange within the cracks of the man's body. Percy's eyes widened as he realized they weren't cracks, they were streaks of molten lava. Percy backed up to the door, but the door had closed behind him.

"Hello Perseus, I've been expecting you," the rock man said with a voice that rumbled like a landslide.

"Who… who are you?" Percy asked.

The rock man smiled at the boy. "I'm your roommate and your trainer. My name is Perses, Titan of Destruction."

Percy stood stiff at the news. He was in the presence of the greatest fighter of the Titans. He had heard stories at camp about him. He was sent to Tartarus, but became the Champion of the Pit before he retired and became a trainer for Tartarus himself. "Why me?"

Perses chuckled. "You are the Hero of Olympus, defeater of Kronos and Gaea, that should be enough credentials for me to train you," Perses replied.

"Train me for what?" Percy asked.

Perses's grin widened revealing marble teeth that were flecked with gold. "I will train you to be the next Champion of the Pit."

Percy froze in realization. "How can I, a mere demigod fight in the great arena of Tartarus?"

"You underestimate yourself. You survived your first day in the mines, most demigods would die from exhaustion the first day. No, you are a worthy apprentice and I will train you. The training will be the hardest of your life, but when complete you shall be the greatest fighter to ever live," Perses said. The rock man looked down at Percy with molten orange and gold eyes. "What say you boy?"

Percy gulped, but his heart burned for revenge against Zeus. He wanted to be free from the pit and this was the only way. "I accept your gracious offer."

Perses chuckled louder causing the room to shake. "Gracious is not a word we use here in the pit. That is something you will learn, boy."

Percy's face paled. His life just became even harder than before, he thought.

_**AN: Percy is a worker in the Mines of Tartarus. He has met Perses and the Titan will be his trainer for the arena. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	3. The Piercer Visits

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 3: The Piercer Visits 

_A week later…_

Percy had been working for a week in the mines; he had shortened the length of time to fill his three truckloads of ore from twelve hours to eleven hours. His hands and skin had become tough as nails. He'd even gone from three whippings a day down to one. He was starting to get used to this regiment, but he knew it wouldn't last. Every time he trained with Perses he knew that he would eventually enter the Arena and that would spell the end for his routine in hell.

Percy left the mines and followed his usual path _home_. Home, it was a term that was foreign to his mind, but also strangely familiar, a strange thing for him to think. He lived in a prison cell with an ancient Titan, but for some reason he'd grown accustomed to his cell and to the towering figure he shared it with. Percy moved quickly down the corridors avoiding the perverted Cyclops and bare chested Empousae that always wanted to show him a, _good time._

Percy entered the long and empty corridor that led to his cell. He pushed open the massive Stygian iron door to see Perses sitting on the ground doing sit-ups. Percy always marveled at how the Titan always seemed to be working out. The immortal was the strongest being he'd ever met, but he'd learned early on in his training as a hero that strength wasn't everything.

Perses sat up and looked at the son of Poseidon. "Boy, it appears that you set another record for yourself at the mines. You're ten minutes earlier than yesterday." Percy gave his mentor a short nod before he sat on the ground and began his own exercise routine. Perses smiled at his student; he really had to give the boy credit, for a demigod he was strong and determined. He understood Tartarus's interest in the boy. "After you finish, eat your dinner and we will start your training for the day." Percy nodded before he went back to his work out.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Percy stood in the training room with Perses watching him closely. Four buckets of water sat on the ground in the middle of the room.

"Boy, lift the water out of the buckets with your mind as we practiced," Perses said.

A week ago when Percy had first tried this, the water only sloshed around in the wooden buckets, but now he was able to lift the water out of the buckets with a slight effort. Percy had learned that his powers allowed him to lift water in any form and levitate it like a telekinetic could any object. Percy lowered the water back into the buckets.

"Not bad boy," Perses said. He looked at the expression on Percy's face. "You seem rather content here in Tartarus. Why aren't you sulking over your rotten fate for being placed here?"

Percy sighed before running a hand through his hair. "I didn't have much to live for back in the mortal or godly world for that matter. My mom and stepfather were murdered in the war against Gaea. Gaea sent the Earthborn to my house hoping to kidnap my mother, but my parents fought them and were killed when the natural gas line in the home was hit and exploded." Percy looked down at the ground sadly. "I never got to tell them goodbye."

"What about a girlfriend?" Perses asked.

Percy took a deep breath to keep down the pain in his chest. "She died in the war. She bore a great curse and responsibility; one that led to her death, but also helped turn the tide of the war. She died a hero, but she was so much more than that."

Perses cleared his throat. "You've been through a lot," he said. "Unfortunately, you'll have more hardships to go through in the near future."

Percy stood straight and proud; he wore a determined expression on his face. "I don't need any sympathy, just revenge." His green eyes grew dark as he spoke.

Perses smiled at the boy. "You'll get your chance, don't worry."

The two finished their training session. Percy learned to hone his control over water in all its forms and he began to learn about his powers over the earth. He learned that he could cause earthquakes, but also landslides and explosive eruptions from the ground when he combined his powers of water with his powers over the earth. Perses smiled at the boy's progress, but he knew that more was needed before Perseus could enter the Arena.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

A knock on the door broke Percy away from his mental conditioning. It was a routine that Perses required. Percy stood in a handstand for an hour with two arms and thirty minutes with one arm. All the while he would concentrate on using one of his powers. The knock on the door broke him away from his thoughts, which led to the crash of water to the ground. Percy pushed off from his hand hold and landed on his feet before walking to the door. He had grown so much stronger and his muscles were now much more defined than ever before. Percy opened the door and was shock at the sight before him. A man about ten feet tall stood before him dressed in a black business suit. He wore a red dress shirt underneath, but he didn't wear a tie. His grey hair and beard were neatly trimmed and his silver eyes sparkled in the low light of the corridor. Percy knew this man.

"Bob," Percy said.

The man smiled and chuckled lightly. Percy watched him curiously. "I think we both know that my name is Iapetus," he said.

Percy froze at the name. "How…"

Iapetus's smile grew. "My memories are still gone and thankfully I must add," he said. "Lord Hades explained what happened to me and the terrible things I had done in the past. I wish to put those things behind me and move on."

"So, you're not mad at me?" Percy asked anxiously.

Iapetus chuckled louder. "Mad… I'm grateful to you. Without you, I'd be stuck following my brother's orders and hurting people down here in the underworld."

Percy smiled at the Titan's words. "So, why are you here?" Percy questioned.

Iapetus motioned to come in. Percy smiled and stepped out of the way. Iapetus looked around the room until his gaze fell upon Perses. Perses's eyes narrowed before he stood and stalked toward his fellow Titan. "The Piercer," Perses spat. Iapetus flinched at the nickname.

Iapetus looked worried as he watched Perses walk toward him. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Know me, I am Perses, your nephew and I don't want you in my home," Perses said.

Percy stepped between the two Titans. Perses glared at Iapetus before he turned his gaze toward the son of Poseidon. "Why do you defend him boy?" Perses asked.

"His memories are gone, washed away in the River Lethe," Percy said.

Perses's smoldering eyes grew large. "How?" he asked.

Percy's face grew hot. Iapetus chuckled at the sight. "Young Perseus here fought me and we fell into the river. My memories were cleaned while his remained," Iapetus said. Perses looked to Percy for confirmation. The son of Poseidon nodded.

"So, you remember nothing of your past?" Perses asked.

Iapetus sighed. "No, but Lord Hades explained my past and the terrible things that I'd done, including what I did to you," he said.

Percy looked between the two Titans; he could see the fire in Perses's eyes dim to warm embers. "What happened?" he asked curiously.

Perses sighed. "It was during the first Titan War; I was the leader of the Titan Army, but after the first battle so many mortals died. I couldn't deal with that. I went to Iapetus because he was the Titan of mortality. I asked him to explain to Kronos that we needed to stop this war and make peace with his children; too many innocents died in those battles. Iapetus scoffed at my concern. He called me weak and not worthy of the title of Titan of destruction. He banished me here to Tartarus for all eternity. He made his son Atlas, the general and he took charge of the Titan army," Perses explained.

Iapetus looked down at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry for my actions. I can't explain them as I don't have memories of them, but Hades believes that I was too loyal to Kronos and that I lost what was truly important and I became very much like my younger brother."

Perses just stared at Iapetus in shock. He never believed that he would hear an apology from his uncle. Perses cleared his throat. "Why are you here?" he asked. He didn't want to talk about the past any more.

Iapetus looked up at his nephew. "Lord Hades wanted me to relay a few messages to Perseus and to give him a gift," he replied.

Perses nodded before he walked back into the training room. Iapetus watched him go with a sad expression on his face. "Iapetus," Percy said.

Iapetus smiled at his young friend. "Ah yes, sorry my boy," he said. He sat down on a chair across from Percy. "Lord Hades wanted me to check on your well-being. It appears that you are getting along well here in Tartarus," he said.

Percy frowned. "Working in the mines and training for the Arena doesn't give me much time to take in the _beautiful_ scenery," Percy said sarcastically.

Iapetus cleared his throat; he wore a guilty expression. "I apologize, it's hard to make small talk here," he admitted.

Percy nodded. "Sorry, sometimes I just get a little down on myself with what happened and where I am now."

"I understand. Lord Hades wanted me to tell you that he and the other gods, except for Zeus, Hera and Ares are very sorry for what happened."

Percy frowned. "Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus and Athena have a terrible way of showing it."

Iapetus nodded. "They're all very sorry. They are loyal to their father."

Percy nodded. "I understand, it just feels like betrayal, but I know they are loyal to their father, but I hoped they would be loyal to me after everything that happened."

Iapetus frowned. "I think you're more concerned with Dionysus's and Athena's betrayal than the others."

Percy nodded sadly. "I was never that close with Apollo or Artemis, but I thought Dionysus was my friend after both wars and how I tried to save his children. I thought that Athena had gotten over the rivalry with my father."

"Speaking of Athena," Iapetus said. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and handed it to the son of Poseidon. Percy looked at it in awe. "I believe this belonged to the daughter of Athena."

Percy nodded. "It was the ring that Athena gave Annabeth's father."

"Lord Hades said that Athena wanted you to have it and she wanted to tell you that she's sorry, sorry for everything."

Percy wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek. "I still miss her."

Iapetus nodded. "You've had a tough life Perseus. I wish I could change that for you, but I can't. You're father and the other gods that are on your side will look for a way to change Zeus's mind."

"They will keep their promise about not going to war over me, won't they?"

Iapetus nodded sadly. "They will keep their oath. You are a special young man Perseus. Thank you for setting me free from my past life. I serve Lord Hades now and I guard the entrance to Tartarus. It's all thanks to you. I have a purpose now and I plan on making the most of it." Iapetus stood; Percy followed his lead. Iapetus walked to the door and Percy walked behind him. Iapetus stepped out into the hallway and turned to regard Percy one last time. "I know you want revenge against Zeus and the others, but I urge you to put that away. Revenge can only lead to pain and heartache for everyone. Move on and find something else to live for, something constructive."

Percy forced a smile, but at the moment he couldn't think passed his pain. "Thank you for the visit and send my thanks to Lord Hades."

Iapetus smiled at the demigod. "I'll try to come back and visit when I can. Take care my boy." He walked down the corridor. Percy watched him go with mixed emotions. He looked down at the ring in his hand before he closed it in his fist. He closed the door and turned around. He was greeted with the sight of Perses's fiery eyes.

"You've done wonders in changing Iapetus. I must commend you for that Percy," Perses said. Percy was shocked. Perses had actually used his name and not _boy_.

Percy smiled at his mentor before he shook his head. "I didn't do anything. He chose to be a different person. He deserves all the credit, not me."

Iapetus laughed. "Selfless and humble, those are traits that can get you into trouble here in Tartarus."

Percy grinned. "Believe me; trouble always has a way of finding me."

_**AN: This chapter showed some of the training and of course the visit of the Piercer. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	4. I Meet Some Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 4: I Meet Some Old _Friends_

_Tartarus - A month later…_

Percy left the mines and walked down the long dim corridor toward his cell. He walked past the crowded cell block that stood between him and the home he shared with his mentor Perses. As Percy walked down the corridor he noticed that the hallway was unusually empty for this time of day. He felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as he realized something was wrong. He put his hand in his pocket and gripped Riptide; he hadn't used the blade since his descent into Tartarus, but the weapon would never leave his side until he was dead, which was almost impossible now, since he was a true immortal.

The sound of feet scraping the stone ground drew Percy's attention. He uncapped Riptide; the celestial bronze glowed within the dimly lit corridor.

"I see you still have the sword," a familiar female voice said. Percy turned toward the sound. A woman dressed in black with her head covered by a wrapped scarf stepped into the light that emanated from Percy's sword. She wore dark sunglasses that covered part of her face, but Percy knew this woman.

"Medusa," Percy said.

The woman grinned at the sound of her name. "I see you remember me."

Percy frowned. "It's been a while. Have you been well?"

"I've been here in Tartarus. What do you think?" she spat.

Percy chuckled. "This is my second time here. I guess I'm starting to get used to it."

Medusa snapped her fingers. Two larger figures stepped out of the shadows. Percy recognized them. His eyes narrowed as he looked at them. The first was a large burly man of at least twelve feet in height, but it appeared that he wore something on his head until the sound of an animal snorting filled the air. The man stepped further into the light. Percy knew this creature all too well. The monster's large head had two horns on top and a long snout. The Minotaur growled as drool dropped from its mouth onto the floor. The creature only wore his white underwear. Percy held in a laugh at the sight. The second figure was not quite as tall as the other. He looked like a man at first in a long trench coat. He had one blue eye and one brown eye. Percy could see something moving behind the long coat. Percy knew it had to be his tail.

"Doctor Thorn, I see that your company hasn't improved," Percy observed playfully.

Thorn bared his teeth. "Percy Jackson, we're going to destroy you," Thorn snarled. His Manticore tail moved quickly before it shot a spike toward the son of Poseidon. Percy caught the spike with his free hand before he threw it straight at the Minotaur striking the creature between the eyes. The Minotaur fell backwards and hit the floor with a resounding crash. The creature didn't dissolve at first, but a moment later its skin began to turn into a black liquid leaving his internal organs and skeleton visible before they too dissolved into the black oily goo and seeped into a crack in the stone floor.

"Ew, you guys don't die any nicer down here," Percy exclaimed. Thorn and Medusa stepped back. They had never expected Percy to be so fast. Percy flipped Ritpide over in his hand causing the sword to create a strobe light effect in the dark corridor. Percy's face was lit up by his blade, but his sea green eyes were nearly black. Thorn looked terrified, but Medusa just looked pissed.

"You cannot stand against my power boy," she said angrily. She took off her head dress and the vipers that covered her head began to writhe and snap toward Percy's direction. Medusa took off her sunglasses revealing onyx colored eyes that glowed with power. Percy stared directly at her, but he didn't turn to stone. Medusa's mouth dropped open in surprise. She turned toward Thorn causing the Manticore to turn to stone before her eyes. Her powers worked, but why hadn't they worked on Percy.

Medusa's questioning look made Percy laugh. "The first thing is that the gods made me immortal before they sent me here, and the second is that I can now control my molecular structure. My teacher has done well," Percy explained.

Medusa gritted her teeth at first before her expression changed. She gave Percy a seductive look before she walked toward him swaying her hips. She unbuttoned her shirt slightly to show her large breasts that were held tightly within a black lacey bra. "We could have a lot of fun together. Your dad always praised me for my _skills_."

Medusa was only a foot away from Percy she ran her hand down his chest. Percy stared into her eyes. Her magic had no effect on him now. Percy leaned toward her and whispered, "I don't like slutty bitches." He stepped back quickly and swiped his sword across the air severing Medusa's head from her neck. Her head hit the floor before her body did. The head rolled down the corridor before it disappeared into a hole in the floor. Medusa's body hit the floor with a dull thud before it met the same fate as the Minotaur. Her body turned into the same oily liquid before it disappeared into the nearest crack in the floor.

Percy walked toward the stone statue that was Doctor Thorn. He sliced Riptide across the Manticore's body causing the statue to crumble to dust. The dust turned into the same black liquid before it seeped into the ground.

Percy turned around and continued his walk down the corridor. Monsters began to exit their cells once again, but they all stared at the son of Poseidon in fear. He had taken out three monsters in a few seconds without any trouble. Percy ignored the shocked stares and fear filled eyes of the other creatures. He finally made it to his cell, but the door opened up on its own. Perses stood in the doorway with an amused expression on his face.

"I see you took care of those three easily enough," Perses said.

Percy grinned at his mentor. "I think your training is paying off," he replied.

Perses held the door open for his student. He looked down the corridor and smiled at the expressions on the faces of the other creatures in the corridor. He made a slice your head off sign with his hand before he slammed the door behind them.

* * *

_In another galaxy far, far away…_

A man clad in a black hooded robe sat on a throne made of a black metal. His features were obscured from view, but his hands were as black as the depths of space. He looked up towards the door as the sound of metal hitting the floor drew his attention. He looked up to see a metal woman, she was curvy in all the right places, but she was clearly a robot of some type. She knelt on one knee before the man.

"My lord, I have grave news about your child," she said with a metallic voice.

"Explain Epsilon," the man's voice said. His voice emanated from around the room. It didn't sound like it came from the cloaked figure, but Epsilon gave no indication that this was unusual.

Epsilon's yellow eyes glowed. "Gaea has been defeated by the Olympians once again my lord."

The cloaked figure shifted in his throne. The room became darker as he peered through his hood at the robot below him. "How goes our progress in this galaxy?" he asked.

"Eighty percent of the galaxy has been assimilated," Epsilon said.

"Good. It will only take another year to complete the task," the cloaked man said.

"My lord, we await your orders," Epsilon said.

The cloaked man stood and removed his hood. His skin was as black as outer space, stars and constellations moved across his body like small boats in an ocean of blackness. "We will finish the assimilation of this galaxy into the new universal order." He looked down at the robot before him. "When that task is finished we will go to the home of my children to begin the assimilation of that galaxy."

Epsilon stood and bowed her head. "As you command Lord Chaos," she said before she turned and left the throne room.

Chaos looked up into the darkness of space above him. His eyes burned with the brightness of a hundred suns. "No one will stop me from bringing order to the universe."

* * *

_Center of the universe, the remnant of creation…_

A sphere of energy glowed in the center of what had been the beginning of everything. In this sphere the energy of destiny and time itself stretched out toward the universe. Inside the sphere of energy was another dimension, the remnants of the previous universe that was destroyed to create the new one. Inside this sphere were two thrones made of pure energy, on these thrones sat the father and mother of the universe, Chronos and Ananke. Chronos was the being of time. He had many names, but his true purpose was that of the male counterpart of creation. Time was everlasting, but ever changing. His will balanced the non-physical universe. His wife Ananke was destiny itself. She balanced the physical universe.

"My love, there is a great upheaval in the universe," Chronos observed. He was twelve feet tall and dressed in a white robe. His hair was white and he had a flowing white beard. His eyes were two purple balls of energy.

"Our son has laid waste to almost an entire galaxy. We cannot allow this to continue," Ananke proclaimed. She was ten feet tall and dressed in a flowing white dress that reached her ankles. Her eyes glowed pure white like the newly fallen snow. Her hair was black like coal and it flowed down to her shoulders. Her skin was light brown and glowed with power.

"Our other children have mostly faded away," Chronos began. "How do we stop him?"

Ananke smiled. "We need a champion; a warrior to bring balance to the universe."

Chronos opened a portal into Tartarus. His eyes locked onto the figure of a teenage boy as he worked in the dark and dreary mines of hell itself. "Are you sure that he is up to the challenge?"

Ananke smiled at her husband. "He is learning about true strength. There will be a time in the near future where he will be ready."

Chronos nodded in understanding. "He will need to clear his mind of those negative emotions. When the time comes he will certainly need our help."

Ananke took out a nail that was a size of a railroad tie. The nail glowed white like her eyes. "He will be the one that will bind the universe together in its time of need."

"I hope you are right my love. I wish Erebus and Aether were here to help the boy."

Ananke reached out and took her husband's hand in hers. She squeezed his hand gently. "My love, we have existed since the beginning and we will be here till the end."

Chronos smiled at her sincerely. "I hope the end is not here."

Ananke shook her head. "The end is far into the future. I wish Chaos would have chosen another path, but he chose the path of interference and obstruction. He has made his own followers. He has corrupted the necessity of life and the destiny of creation. It is our duty to set the physical and mental worlds in balance. Unfortunately, it will mean the destruction of our last child." Ananke looked down at the ground sadly.

Chronos squeezed her hand tightly. "I will be by your side always."

Ananke nodded. She looked back at the portal and watched the boy. "He has a pure spirit." Chronos nodded in agreement. "Percy Jackson will be ready when the universe needs him the most."

_**AN: In this story I'm following another mythology tradition in which Chronos and Ananke created the universe and their children were Chaos, Erebus and Aether (basically, matter, darkness and light) Now we see a glimpse of the danger that confronts both the god's of Olympus and the universe itself. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	5. Stupidly Brave

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 5: Stupidly Brave

_Tartarus _

"Another day in hell," Percy whispered as he finished the last load of Stygian Iron ore. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he left the mines and began his now familiar trip to his cell. He walked through the dank and dreary corridors of his new home. He kept his senses heighted as he was always on guard for his enemies. His imprisonment in Tartarus had sent shockwaves through the Pit. Old enemies of the demigod yearned to injury him, but they never could. Percy's training with Perses had heightened his skills to a level that no demigod could match; even an immortal one. He rounded a corner and stopped when he saw three Empousai in the corner holding a boy. Percy's eyes widened when he recognized his cousin Nico.

"Nico," he said.

The three Empousai turned toward the sound. Their upper bodies were naked and their large breasts bounced as they turned to glare at the son of Poseidon.

"Wait your turn lover. You can be next if you want," an Empousa said with blood dripping from her mouth. Percy uncapped Riptide; the glowing blade made the eyes of the three monsters grow wide in fear.

"Leave him," Percy ordered.

Two of the Empousai rushed forward, but Percy easily dispatched them with two quick swipes of his sword.

The last Empousa dropped Nico to the ground. The boy hit the stone floor hard and didn't move. The monster rushed toward Percy with her fangs bared and her clawed hands outstretched. Percy spun away from the monster with such speed that the creature had no time to react before Percy swung his sword and lopped off her head. The creature's head rolled down the corridor. The monster's body began to spurt blood in the air from the severed neck as it walked forward and hit the wall of the corridor. Before the body could hit the ground it dissolved into black ooze that ran through the cracks into the floor and down into a hole the size of golf ball.

Percy rushed to Nico's side. The boy was even paler than normal. Nico's shoulder had been ripped open by the monster's teeth, blood gushed from the wound. Percy was just happy that she hadn't injured his neck or throat. Percy ripped off his shirt and held the cloth against the boy's shoulder before he tied it into a tourniquet to keep pressure against the wound. Percy picked up the boy effortlessly; his time in Tartarus had made the son of Poseidon incredibly strong. He carried the son of Hades down the corridor before he stopped in front of the door to his cell. Percy kicked the door hard twice before it opened. Perses's lava filled eyes dimmed at the sight of Percy holding the boy.

"What happened?" Perses asked as Percy rushed the boy into the room and placed him on his bed.

"Empousai attacked him," Percy said.

"He's a mortal demigod," Perses said in awe. "How did he get here?"

"His name is Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades," Percy replied.

"Why would he come to Tartarus?" Perses wore a baffled expression.

Percy's eyes darkened. "He's my friend. I guess he was looking for me."

Perses moved into the back room and pulled out a first aid kit and some ambrosia. He walked back and handed the supplies to Percy. Percy fed some of the ambrosia to his friend before he got to work bandaging his shoulder. Percy sighed once he was finished. He put the supplies away before he turned and leaned against the bed.

Perses sat on floor across from his student. "When he's healed we will need to send him back to Hades."

"I know; it's not safe here for a mortal demigod," Percy replied worriedly. "Nico can shadow travel out of here when he recovers."

Perses nodded before a smile stretched across his face. "You care about this kid, don't you?"

Percy smiled. "You know me pretty well."

Perses chuckled. It sounded like a small avalanche. "You're pretty predictable most of the time, except in a fight or when you're acting the fool."

It was Percy's turn to laugh. "So, you only know me about twenty percent of time then," Percy quipped. Mentor and student both broke down into fits of laughter. Nico groaned. The two immortals stopped laughing and turned to look at the son of Hades.

Nico's eyes opened. When he saw Perses he nearly fell out of the bed, but his injured shoulder made him wince in pain. He turned a little more and saw Percy. Nico's mind was still clouded with pain and exhaustion, but he was still able to look over the older demigod that he thought of as an older brother. Percy wore a simple blue shirt with ragged blue jeans. Nico could tell that Percy was much stronger by his extra bulk and his scarred and calloused arms and hands. Percy was also a good two inches taller than the last time he had seen him.

"Percy," Nico said.

Percy smiled at his friend. "What in the name of Hades are you doing here?" Percy said, a little louder than he planned.

Nico winced at a stabbing pain shot through his shoulder. "I wanted to see you. Iapetus said that you seemed well. I didn't really believe him."

Percy smiled at his friend. "I got lucky. Tartarus likes me. He sent me to the mines and ordered Perses to train me." Percy gestured toward Perses.

Nico stared at the Titan in fear. Perses smiled at the demigod. "You are one foolish demigod, but I must admit you are brave."

Nico wore a confused expression. "The mines," he repeated.

"Yes, I was sent here and Perses is my mentor. He's training me for the Arena."

When Percy said 'Arena' Nico's face paled. "You can't fight in the Arena."

Perses chuckled. "Percy should be honored. He's the only demigod ever chosen to fight in the Arena. Most demigods that come here are killed within minutes. Percy is immortal, therefore he's an exception."

"You and Ann…" Nico stopped when Percy glared at him. "You were here before."

Percy grimaced as he remembered his time in Tartarus with Annabeth. The two had moved around the periphery of Tartarus. They never dared to go too far inside. Percy was in a similar place in the mines. The mines sat on the edge of the pit and were protected from the more turbulent areas. Tartarus ruled here with an iron fist. If you had him on your side, you at least had a chance to survive. If you were chosen for the Arena; you would most likely die a quick, but painful death. If you were like Perses and won, you would become the Champion of the Pit and would be granted many privileges. "I must fight in the Arena. It is my only chance to get out of here."

Nico looked at Percy like he was crazy. He turned toward Perses, but the Titan made no movements or noises. "Zeus will never let you leave."

Perses chuckled. "Zeus doesn't rule here." Perses stared at the son of Hades making the demigod nervous. "If Percy wins he will be granted favors from Tartarus, but I never heard of him letting someone go. Sure, monsters can reform and leave every few decades or centuries, but no one else leaves."

Percy smiled at his friend. "Nico, I have to try."

Nico sighed. "You're going to suffer terribly."

Perses stood up; he towered over the two demigods. "Yes he will, but no reward comes without some pain and hardship." Perses walked out of the room into the training area.

Nico followed the Titan with his eyes. "You can't trust a Titan."

Percy's grin widened. "I trust Perses. He's been through a lot and he's seen much more than most."

Nico shook his head. "I came here to take you with me. I can shadow travel both of us out of here."

Percy put a hand on Nico's good shoulder. "Thank you for the offer, but I will not give Zeus a reason to punish you or anyone else. I will get out of here on my own."

"You're serious about the Arena?" Nico asked worriedly.

Percy nodded. "I truly am serious. Tell my friends that I will see them again."

Nico sighed before he lowered his head. "I can leave in an hour or two." He looked up at Percy. He wasn't sure if he should bring it up, but he knew that he had to. "I saw Annabeth in Elysium."

Percy's eyes grew big and his mouth hung open for a few seconds. His eyes turned a dark green color. "How is she?"

Nico could see the pain in his friend's eyes. "She's working with Daedalus."

Percy grinned as he thought about Annabeth working with the old inventor. "I bet she likes that."

"She sure does," Nico began. He studied Percy's face before he continued. "She misses you."

Percy lowered his head in sadness. "I miss her so much Nico, but now she's lost to me."

"Immortality," Nico said. Percy nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Percy. I can't imagine what you're going through, but you have friends on the surface. We will wait for you."

"I know you all will. I will do everything I can to come back."

"For vengeance?" Nico asked.

Percy wore a thoughtful expression on his face. "At first that's why I decided to follow through here, but now I just want to see my friends again."

Nico understood what he meant. "My dad wanted me to become immortal, but I wanted to wait until I was older."

Percy smiled at his young friend. "A wise decision." Percy stood up. "You need to live a little before you accept immortality. You don't want to be stuck at thirteen or fourteen forever."

Nico shivered at the thought. "I know, that would be worse than Tartarus."

Percy laughed at the comment. "Maybe, but there are much worse places here in the pit; places that no one could ever dream up in their worst nightmares."

Nico shivered at the thought before he leaned back on the bed. "I need some rest."

Percy covered up his friend. "Sleep tight Dead Boy. I'll wake you in a little while." Percy stepped out of the room and joined Perses in the training area. He closed the door behind him.

Perses was seated on the ground cross-legged. Percy could tell he was meditating. "Are you ready to train now?" Perses asked.

"Yes… do you… think I'm doing the right thing?"

Perses opened his eyes and stared at the boy before him. "What thing?"

"The Arena. Do I really stand a chance?" Percy stared at his mentor trying to gauge his reaction.

Perses laughed. "Of course you don't."

Percy's face turned white as a sheet. "Then why train me?"

Perses crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I train you to be your best, but you will need more power to win in the Arena. You will need to journey through Tartarus to find such power."

Percy was frozen in shock. "Travel through Tartarus." Percy couldn't think of a more insane idea.

Perses's lava filled eyes grew brighter. "Yes, there are a few ancient beings that are ready to fade. If you beat them you will absorb their power. It is the only way for you to prevail in the Arena."

"Who are these beings? Do I know them?" Percy asked curiously.

Perses smiled knowingly. "You know the first one on the list."

"Who?"

"Kronos!"

Percy stood shocked for a moment before a broad smile stretched across his face. "Where do I find _Grandpa_?"

Perses chuckled at the name. "You must travel to the center of the Pit. Kronos is in a remote cavern at the base of mountain."

"What mountain?" Percy had never heard of a mountain at the center of the Pit.

Perses's smiled faded into a frown. "Mount Desolation"

Percy didn't like the sound of that name, but he knew this was the first true test of his training and abilities. He looked into the eyes of his teacher. "I won't fail you."

Perses smiled. "Don't worry about that, just come back and I'll be proud of you."

_**AN: Next chapter will show Nico's farewell to Percy and the beginning of Percy's journey to confront Kronos. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	6. Desolation

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

_**AN: I'm breaking a statement that I said at the beginning of the story of no Percabeth. I have some in this chapter based on popular demand. It doesn't mean this will be a Percy x Annabeth pairing, so don't freak out.**_

Chapter 6: Desolation

Percy sighed as he closed the Stygian iron door behind him. He was covered in bruises and lacerations. His skin was pale and his skin hung on his bones. He turned around and leaned his back against the door. He took a few deep breaths as he looked across the room at the blonde haired girl that sat on a boulder in the center of the room. They were in a dark and dreary cave. A glowing omega symbol was on another much larger iron door on the other side of the room. Annabeth just stared at the door as the symbol began to glow with a bright white color.

"The Doors of Death," Annabeth said.

Percy looked at the love of his life. Her ankle was still in the makeshift cast and her once tanned skin was paler than Percy's. Her cheeks were sunken in and she was much gaunter than Percy. "We need to get through that door; the others will be waiting for us."

Annabeth's pale face darkened. "What if they didn't make it?"

"They made it," Percy reassured. He sat beside her and placed his arm around her carefully. "Nico promised they'd be there."

Annabeth nodded. "Open the door Percy," she said.

Percy walked to the door and pulled on a large iron ring that was in the center of the door. Banging rang out through the room as the door they had come through began to reverberate as it was struck repeatedly on the other side. "They found us!" Percy said in a panic. The monsters behind them were the worst they had ever faced. He pulled on the door to the world of the living as hard as he could. A hiss of air escaped as the door swung open with an eerie creak. Once the door was open Percy looked through the small dark space at a celestial bronze door that was on the other side. It glowed in the dim light of the small space between the two doors. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the pale face of Nico Di Angelo.

"Perce, it's so good to see you," Nico said in relief.

Percy turned back to Annabeth. She was standing by the door Percy had just opened. She leaned against it as her weakened muscles rebelled against her. "Nico, help me get Annabeth out of there." Nico stepped into the space between the doors with Percy. "Annabeth come on."

Annabeth looked back at the door on the other side of the room. It began to shake harder as the monsters on the other side began to hit it more ferociously. "Someone has to close this door on this side."

Percy stood there in shock for a moment. He looked at Nico and the son of Hades looked at the ground sadly. "She's right Perce," Nico began. He looked between his two best friends. "Someone has to close it and only a sacrifice will seal it."

"A sacrifice," Percy repeated. He looked into Annabeth's grey eyes before he realized what that meant. "Then I'll stay. I can't let you do it."

A few tears leaked from Annabeth's eyes when she heard the desperation in Percy's voice. "I can't let you."

No Annabeth, I can't let you," Percy yelled.

Annabeth gave him a stern expression as she backed away from the door. "I know what the prophecy meant now."

Nico and Percy looked at her worriedly. "What?" Nico asked.

Annabeth smiled at Nico. She thought of him like a little brother. "An oath to keep with a final breath." Nico and Percy stared at her with fear in their eyes. "I promised Sally that I would save you Percy."

Percy's green eyes widened. Just then the door on the other side broke open and the monsters poured into the room. It was like slow motion to Percy. Annabeth whispered, "I love you," before she pushed on the door. Percy tried to move to catch the door, but Annabeth's sudden scream and the slamming of the door as the monsters hit it broke something inside him. A red outline glowed around the door as it sealed. Percy and Nico stood in the small space between the doors of death. Nico had tears in his eyes, but Percy just fell on the floor. He didn't hear Nico yell his name neither did he remember Frank and Jason carrying him outside into the light of the living world. All he remembered was Annabeth's face and her scream as she fulfilled the prophecy and the oath she made to Sally Jackson.

Percy jumped up out of bed. He looked around at the now familiar cell that he shared with Perses. He felt wetness on his face. He rubbed the tears away. It had been a long time since he cried, but the memory of Annabeth's death always broke him down. He stood up and began to get ready for his journey to find Kronos. He had no armor and his only weapon was Riptide. He had a pack full of food that would come in handy when he reached the great desert that took up the central portion of Tartarus. The mountain prison of Kronos was in the center of the desert, far away from any of the small _settlements_ that made up Tartarus. He placed the pack on his back and walked toward the door. Perses stood in front of it with his massive arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You look prepared Percy," Perses said.

Percy stared into the molten eyes of his mentor. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he said.

Perses shook his head. "Don't let grief blind you from the task at hand."

"Grief, what do you know about my grief?" Percy said harshly.

Perses's eyes flared. "I know a lot about grief and I know about the girl."

"The girl's name was Annabeth," Percy choked out as the grief flooded his senses. "She died to save me."

Perses looked down at the boy, his student. "Don't let her sacrifice be in vain," he said. "Honor it and become the hero and warrior that I know you can be."

Percy stood frozen before his mentor. He never thought of it that way, but now he understood. How could he be such a fool? He wallowed in self-pity when the love of his life sacrificed everything to give him the opportunity to live. He wiped the tears from his eyes and focused on one goal; he had to live up to Annabeth's sacrifice. He had to be the best he could be. He looked up at his mentor with those sea green eyes that were so much like his father's. "I will not fail you or her." Perses smiled before he pulled the boy into a hug that lifted him off the ground. He placed Percy back on the ground a few seconds later. Perses smiled at his student. "You have made me proud," Perses said. He opened the door to Percy and the demigod left. Perses slammed the door behind him. Percy didn't look back. He had mission to perform and a Titan lord to defeat.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Percy stood on the edge of the desert. He looked toward the horizon; he couldn't even see the mountain. The desert was vast and this would be the greatest challenge of Percy's life. He was about to enter the most dangerous part of Tartarus. He stepped into the desert; the heat from the place was like that in one of the forges of Hephaestus. Percy used the training he received from Perses as he concentrated on his body to increase his resilience, but also reduce the heat and make sure that he didn't lose precious moisture through sweating. He took a few deep breaths before he began the arduous journey toward Kronos's prison.

He walked for an hour before he heard the screams of a creature in the difference. The voice sounded vaguely human or at least a monster with a humanoid type configuration. He walked slowly toward the sound. He saw movement up ahead. He crawled along the ground until he found a safe spot behind a black boulder. He looked around the edge careful not to be seen. The sight before him made bile rise up in his throat. A Cyclops no older than his little brother Tyson stood in the center of a stone circle. He was tied to an X-shaped set of poles. The poles were as big around as telephone poles. The Cyclops had been staked through the ankles and wrists by Stygian iron spikes. Normally, such a wound from Stygian iron would tear the monster apart, but that power of the metal didn't seem to work here in this desert. The monsters crimson red blood seeped down the wood poles as the monster screamed in pain. Percy looked around for the perpetrators of this torture; he couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, three whirlwinds of black dust appeared before the injured Cyclops. They formed into three women. At first Percy thought they were Empousai, but their skin was a charcoal grey and they had red glowing eyes that reminded Percy of a Hellhound. They had long fangs that protruded from their mouths almost like tusks. Their hands were curled into talons with long black spikes on the ends. They wore white dresses that were covered in red sticky blood.

"Sisters, it is almost time to feast," one of the creatures said.

The Cyclops watched them with such fear in his lone eye that Percy found it almost unbearable to watch. "Why are you doing this?" the Cyclops asked desperately.

"We are the Keres. We are the spirits of cruel death. We hunger for the death of all creatures and their rotting flesh," one of the women said.

"I'm a Cyclops not a mortal. Why do you attack me?" the Cyclops asked in despair.

The women laughed at his question. "We care not whether you be human or monster. We feed off your pain, and then you're rotting flesh," the creature replied.

The Cyclops looked at them strangely. "I'm a monster. I will only turn to dust when I die."

The Keres laughed harder at the monster's words. "You are in Tartarus. When you die here your body turns to pure darkness and seeps into the ground. That is how Stygian iron forms," they said. Percy just watched in shock. He had been mining a metal that was formed from the destruction of monsters in Tartarus. How many monsters died in Tartarus?

"Still, you won't be able to feast on my rotting flesh then," the Cyclops said like he had one up on the Keres.

The Keres laughed even harder now. "You are in the desert. This desolate place does not allow for monsters to dissolve upon death. No, you will suffer and die like a mortal before your flesh rots from the bone," the Keres said.

The Cyclops looked at the Keres in terror now. He was a monster, but here he was like any living creature. No wonder this desert was so void of creatures. It was a place that made every living thing equal, plus it seemed that there were plenty of predators here to make sure the living never made it out alive, Percy thought.

One of the Keres stepped up to the Cyclops. She came up to his mid-section. She ran her talons across his legs causing small gashes that began to leak blood onto the ground. The Cyclops winced as the pain shot through his body. The Keres smiled at the pained expression on the monster's face.

Another Keres walked behind the Cyclops and swiped her talons across his back slicing through the muscle until his back was shredded like meat through a grinder. The Cyclops continued to scream as the spirit tore his back to pieces. She finally stopped her attack. The ground was covered in dark sticky blood and chunks of muscle and skin covered the ground. Percy wanted to throw up, but he kept his composure. He knew he shouldn't, but he had to get down there and end the monster's suffering. How could he fight these spirits, Percy thought? He closed his eyes as he remembered his training and what Perses said about the Keres. They were spirits that could harm the living and they fed off the pain they caused. They like any spirit were afraid of celestial bronze, but would it work here in the desert. Percy wasn't so sure about that. He tried to remember more before a broad smile stretched across his face. He had the answer. It was a hard learned lesson, but one that could work. If the desert made everyone equal, then it could be all the difference. Percy stood and walked out from behind the boulder. He uncapped Riptide and the celestial bronze blade sprang forth into his hand.

"Hello _ladies_," Percy said. The Keres turned around and hissed at the son of Poseidon. Percy smiled, but on the inside he prayed that his idea would work.

_**AN: A little cliff hanger, stay tuned more to come.**_


	7. Timing

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 7: Timing

"_Death's Shadow" – the desert of Tartarus_

The three Keres turned toward the sound of Percy's voice. The son of Poseidon internally shivered at the evil looks in their eyes. Their bodies shifted between tangible and intangible. Percy hoped that his idea was right. The three spirits moved toward him; Percy uncapped Riptide and pointed the sword at the three creatures.

The Keres laughed at the boy's sword. "You cannot harm us child. Soon we will feast upon your body and soul," one of the Keres threatened. The creature lunged at the son of Poseidon; Percy slipped under her strike and swiped his sword at her mid-section; the blade passed through her body like she was made of smoke. Percy recovered quickly as he slashed Riptide toward the other two spirits; his blade passed through their bodies without any damage.

Suddenly, Percy winced in pain and instinctively jumped away from the slash that one of the creatures made to his back. Percy held his sword in front of his body as he tried to ward off the creatures with the magical glow from his sword. He reached behind his back and he could feel sticky blood that leaked from the wound; he pulled back his hand and stared in astonishment at the red blood. It was mortal blood, not the blood of an immortal demigod.

The Keres laughed again. "In this place everyone is mortal," the creature said. The Keres lunged toward the son of Poseidon. Percy's eyes lit up as he noticed the telltale signs that the creature was no longer intangible. The spirits clawed hand cut through the air. Percy could feel it disturb the small amount of water vapor that was in the desert air. He swung his sword and almost sighed in relief as he felt the blade connect with the now tangible body of the Keres. The creature's scream echoed through the desert as Riptide severed the creature's hand from its arm. Crimson blood spurted from the severed arm of the Keres. The creature became fully tangible; the other two Keres moved away from their sister, like she was diseased. Percy took the opportunity; he moved forward with such speed that the Keres never stood a chance. He slashed Riptide severing her head from her neck. The head rolled down toward the imprisoned Cyclops, while the rest of the body hit the ground with sickening thud. The two Keres that remained looked at the body of their sister. Their eyes began to glow as they watched the blood pour from the body. Suddenly, the two Keres dropped to the ground and began to rip the body of their sister to pieces with their claws and teeth. Blood splattered the ground and pieces of muscle and flesh began to fly in different directions as the two monsters ripped the corpse of their sister to shreds.

Percy quickly overcame his shock darted toward the two creatures. They were both tangible and it gave Percy the perfect opportunity to strike. He lunged forward and at the same time he swung Riptide in a wide arc. The sword cut through the chest of one Keres at an upward angle, the blade continued as he cut through the throat of the second Keres. The two monsters slumped forward onto the corpse of their dead sister. Crimson blood poured from the two creatures as they bled themselves dry.

Percy dropped to the ground after he made sure the two Keres were dead. He took a few deep breaths as he used the water within his own body to heal his injury. He could feel the wound close before he sighed in relief. This was a power that he had gained from his training with Perses, but it was a hard and difficult power to learn and master. The wound had closed up, but it would take several days to fully heal. He used Riptide to help him stand up. He looked down the short hill to the place where the Cyclops was. He walked quickly down the slight slope until he reached the Cyclops.

Percy winced at the sight of the Cyclop's injuries. The young Cyclops looked down at him with fear in his eye. Percy couldn't help but think of Tyson when he looked at the Cyclops.

Percy capped Riptide and raised his hands to show the monster that he wouldn't hurt him. "I'm not here to hurt you."

The Cyclops nodded. "Too painful," it said. "I won't last much longer, please finish it."

Percy was stunned. He stepped back from the Cyclops as he shook his head in protest. "I can't do that."

Tears flowed down from the Cyclops's lone eyes. "Please do it, I hurt so much."

Percy felt tears at the corners of his eyes. Could he really kill someone like this? He didn't know. However, he knew it was the right thing to do. He didn't have anything to heal the creature with; besides, he was too far gone. Percy took a few deep breaths before he nodded. The Cyclops tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. Percy uncapped his sword. "I'm sorry," he said as he drove the blade through the heart of the Cyclops. The creature's eye rolled back into his head before he collapsed against his restraints. Percy cut the Cyclops free and began the arduous task of covering the body with a large pile of rocks. Thirty minutes later Percy completed his task.

Percy wiped his brow before he sent a prayer to his father. "Rest in peace," he said before he continued his journey toward the mountain at the center of Tartarus.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood_

Jason and Piper sat alone in the sand of Fireworks Beach. They held each other's hands while Piper laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. They were both quiet as they looked on into the ocean.

"It's my fault," Jason began. Piper looked at her boyfriend curiously. "I should have said something to my father. I should have helped Percy; instead, I stood there like a coward."

Piper let go of his hand and glared at him. "You're not a coward. We were all shocked at what happened."

Jason shook his head. "I was scared. I didn't want to be sent to Tartarus too. I didn't want to leave you."

Piper laced her arm through his. "I don't want to lose you either."

Jason forced a small smile. "Percy and I had our moments at the beginning, but he's one of my closest friends." A tear trailed down his face. "I miss him Pipes."

Piper had never seen Jason cry. She was stunned at the sight. She finally recovered as she wiped his tear away with her thumb. "I miss him to and so do the others."

Jason nodded. Suddenly, someone burst out of the nearest shadow in front of them. The two demigods jumped to their feet.

Nico Di Angelo moved up to his knees. He turned and smiled at his two friends. "Sorry, sometimes I lose my balance."

Jason and Piper sighed in relief. "Nico, you almost sacred us to death," Piper exclaimed.

Nico smiled. "Don't worry, I would have sensed it if you were going to die." Piper shook her head not amused in the least.

Jason wiped the sand off his jeans. "Where have you been?" Jason asked as he looked at the blood stains on the boy's clothes. Nico looked down at the ground sadly. "Tartarus," he whispered.

Jason stepped closer with Piper at his side. "What was that?" he asked.

Nico looked up at his friends. His dark brown eyes were almost black in color. "Tartarus," he said.

Jason and Piper stood frozen in place at the name. "Why?" Piper said, but she already knew the answer. Jason squeezed her hand before he said, "Percy!"

Nico flinched slightly at the name. "Yeah, I saw him."

"How is he?" Jason asked excitedly.

"Surprisingly well," Nico replied. Jason and Piper gave him curious looks. "He's working in the mines and it appears that Lord Tartarus has somewhat taken a liking to our friend. He's being trained by Perses himself."

"Perses,"Jason repeated. Piper was worried about the way Jason said the name. "The Titan," she said.

Nico nodded. "Yeah, he's being trained for the Arena."

Jason's face paled. Piper didn't know why. "What's the Arena," she asked. Piper wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

Nico could tell by Jason's face that he knew what the Arena was. "In Tartarus, a contest is held every thousand years or so. Combatants face off in an arena and fight for the title of Champion of the Pit."

"What kind of combatants?" Piper asked worriedly.

Nico sighed as he played with his skull ring. "Any monster or immortal in Tartarus can compete."

Piper's ever changing eyes went wide. "Percy's training for that?" she asked.

Nico nodded. "He'll fight the most horrible monsters in all of Tartarus… to the death."

"He's immortal…he can't die now," Piper argued. Jason nodded in agreement.

"I wish that were so, but the rules are different in Tartarus." Nico sat down in the sand and cross his legs. Jason and Piper joined him. "Monsters killed in Tartarus go away for good and some places in the pit anyone can be rendered mortal." Piper and Jason looked at each other worriedly "It's a place unlike any other."

"What can we do to help him?" Jason asked.

Nico wore a neutral expression. "Nothing, we can only pray he succeeds."

"Who do we even pray to anymore?" Jason asked incredulously. Piper squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Nico smiled slightly at the couple before him. He wished that he could find someone that made him as happy as Piper made Jason. "I understand… we can hope for the best… maybe pray to Nike for his victory," Nico suggested thoughtfully.

Jason frowned. "Nico, you're a better friend to Percy than I was," he said. Piper glared at him.

"You couldn't have done anything," Nico replied. "Zeus would have sent you with him."

"He wouldn't have sent his own son to Tartarus," Piper argued.

Nico chuckled darkly. "The King of the gods has done worse to his own children." Nico crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm sorry Jason, but your father is not liked very well at the moment."

"Neither are Mars and Juno," Jason added.

Nico leaned forward. "They know it too." Jason and Piper leaned forward as well. "Let's don't give them an excuse to punish more people."

Jason sighed. "I know the other gods promised not to start something, but we didn't." Jason said.

Nico smiled. "I know, but there's nothing we can do. We can bide our time and hope for an opportunity to arise."

Jason nodded, but he had a sly smile on his face. "They need to pay for what they did."

Piper looked at the two children of the big three before her. She shivered at the evil looks in their eyes. "Don't do anything stupid."

Jason's smile broadened. "It won't be stupid. We are immortal. We have all the time in the world."

Nico flinched. "I'm not immortal," he said.

"You will be Nico. Your father will grant you the gift when it's your time," Piper reassured. Nico nodded. "Thanks Piper."

Nico stood up abruptly. Jason looked at his friend curiously. "Where are you going?" Jason questioned.

"To Camp Jupiter, I need to tell Hazel and the others," Nico replied.

"Nico," Jason said. The son of Hades turned to look at his friend. "Thanks for letting us know." Nico grinned. "Thanks for being a good friend to me and Percy," Nico said. "You too, Piper."

Piper and Jason waved as Nico jumped into the nearest shadow and disappeared. The two demigods stood up and walked hand in hand back to camp. Jason felt better after his talk with Nico. Percy was alive and even though he may have tough times ahead, Jason felt hopeful for his friend. If any demigod could prevail in Tartarus, Jason was sure it would be Percy.

_**AN: Stay tuned more to come.**_


	8. Determination

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 8: Determination

"_Death's Shadow" – the desert of Tartarus_

Percy stumbled through the desert. There was no sun in the underworld only a reddish glow from the rocky ceiling and walls of the Pit. The rocks glowed from the power of Tartarus, himself. The desert heat was much stronger than the heat Percy was used to. The heat in the mines was terrible, but the desert heat was unbelievable. Percy used almost all of his concentration to retain the water within his body and to use his control of it to keep his body from overheating.

Percy noticed a small cave as he rounded another corner in the seemingly endless maze of canyons and crevices that extended throughout the desert. Percy stumbled into the cave with Riptide held protectively in front of him. The glow from the blade illuminated the inside of the small cavern. The opening only extended a few yards from the entrance, but it did provide some protection from the heat outside. Percy slumped against the wall of the cave before he took several deep breaths. He relaxed against the wall and closed his eyes before he fell into a deep sleep.

Percy awoke with his eyes wide in alarm as the sound of screaming and wailing echoed through the canyon just outside his cave. Percy stood up quickly; he quietly walked to the entrance of the cave and peered outside. He looked around until he saw the glowing form of a curly blonde haired woman floating toward him. Percy's eyes widened further when he saw the glowing grey eyes of the ghost that moved toward his cave.

"Annabeth!" he said.

The ghost smiled a hauntingly sad smile at the son of Poseidon. Percy looked over the ghost and blushed when he saw the nightgown that she wore. Her breasts were visible through the gown and her nipples were clearly noticeable through the ghostly fabric. The gown was short, it ended just below her hips. Percy marveled at the tone legs of the women he would always love. He noticed her underwear was visible through the gown as well. Percy felt himself harden as he saw the thin fabric that covered her most intimate area.

"Why… why are… you here," he stuttered. The ghostly Annabeth smiled at his lack of composure. She just smiled at him, but didn't say a word. "Please let me here your voice."

The ghostly Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but instead of her voice a blood curdling scream echoed through the cave causing the hairs on Percy's arms to stand on end. Percy looked at Annabeth in shock until her form began to change and shift before his eyes. She was no longer blonde; her hair turned as black as coal and her skin color became sickly grey. Her grey eyes turned completely black with no whites at all. Here teeth became pointed and her smile turned evil. Percy was frozen in place. Blood began to run down her cheeks and her once tone legs turned sickeningly thin. She stretched her hands out toward Percy. Her arms were no long slender, but were thin and gaunt. Her fingers elongated and three inch long claws erupted from her nails. The creature before him screamed once again. Percy's stumbled back as he finally regained control of his limbs. He fell to the ground with his back pressed against the wall of the cave.

"Perseus Jackson," the creature wailed.

"Who are you?" he replied.

The creature smiled with its pointy teeth extended over her dark grey lips. "I am Achlys, the spirit of the death-mist," she said. Percy looked at her stupidly. "The what?" he asked. The creature growled at his stupidity. "The clouding over of the eyes that precedes one's death," she replied.

Percy nodded in understanding. "Why are you here?" he asked.

She pointed a clawed finger toward him. "Your sadness drew me here. Your love of the girl is strong, but so is your sorrow for her."

Percy realized what she was doing. She wanted him to give up and to take his own life to be with Annabeth. He could die here in the desert, but he had a mission and a purpose. As much as he wanted to see Annabeth again, he couldn't fail Perses. "I won't give up." He stood up before he uncapped Riptide. The sword sprung forth into his hand before he pointed the blade at the spirit. "I will not take my own life."

The spirit backed away for a moment when it saw the sword. "Your will is strong now son of the sea god, but someday you will give up your life and I'll be there to see it and feed off it."

"Be gone spirit. Before I make you leave," Percy yelled before he began to spin the magical blade in the air causing the spirits form to flicker as the air moved around the cave.

Achlys opened her mouth with one last piercing scream before she dissolved into a dark grey mist that flowed out the cave entrance before it dissipated into the early morning air. Percy walked carefully to the entrance of the cave. He poked his head out of the entrance and looked around, nothing and no one was there. He sighed in relief. He remembered his training with Perses. The desert held dangers for the body and the mind. He realized that Achlys had come while he began to have the nightmare again about Annabeth's death. She was right that he'd been sad, but he couldn't give up. He had to prove himself here in the pit and he would never give up his life. Annabeth had sacrificed herself to save him; he wouldn't give up his life just to be with her. He had to honor her sacrifice, and that meant that he would press on. He would fulfill his mission and fight in the Arena. He would become as powerful as he could. He owed it to her and to himself.

Percy capped his sword. The artificial light that caused the effect of day and night in Tartarus was just now beginning to shine. Percy took a deep breath to clear his mind from the memory of the ghostly Annabeth that turned into the ghoul. He stepped out of the cave and looked toward the mountain that was now visible in the distance. He placed his backpack on his back and adjusted the straps before he began the journey again toward the prison of Kronos.

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

The god of the seas sat on a marble bench in a garden just outside the throne room. He had just come from a council meeting, but he had soon forgotten what they had discussed. He was too focused on the despair he felt in his heart. Perseus was immortal, which Poseidon was secretly happy about, but he was in Tartarus. He felt a little guilty for being happy that his son was immortal, but he let that pass as his mind filled with rage as he remembered how his son was granted immortality. Poseidon had been angry with his little brother before, but now he wanted nothing more than to cut his brother to shreds and send him into the pit with their father. He had always tried to be loyal to his brother, but now he found it almost impossible to be loyal to that dictator. However, he had promised Percy that he wouldn't start a war, so he sighed as he counted backward from ten to let his anger subside. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the goddess that walked into the garden.

"Poseidon," she said. Poseidon looked up with a surprised expression on his face when he saw Athena standing before him. "Athena, what does your father want now?" he asked not even trying to hide his annoyance.

Athena frowned at his tone, but she knew that he had good reason to be annoyed with her and especially with her father. "Nothing, I came out here to think."

Poseidon scooted down on the bench that he sat on. He wasn't sure why, but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. Athena watched him closely to see if he was sincere or not. She reluctantly sat down and looked at the yellow roses in the flower bed across from the bench.

"This is one of my favorite gardens," she commented.

Poseidon turned to look at the goddess, his rival that sat beside him. "It is a lovely garden."

"It was the first garden that Annabeth designed after the second Titan war," Athena informed. She turned to look at her uncle. "She told me once that she loved to come here with Percy when she needed a break from designing temples and such for the rebuild of Olympus."

Poseidon visibly winced at his son's name. He lowered his head in despair. "Did you come here to make me feel worse," he asked.

Athena shook her head. "No, I came to apologize," she conceded.

Poseidon looked up at the goddess. His green eyes swirled with surprise and curiosity at her words. "Apologize for what?"

Athena sighed. "I should have joined you and the others; what Zeus did to Percy was terribly wrong."

"You never did approve of him. Why do you care now?" Poseidon questioned.

Athena knew he would say something like that. "He loved Annabeth and she loved him. He went to Tartarus with her and she gave her life to save his. How can I not approve of someone that was that loyal to my daughter and brought out such loyalty in her?"

Poseidon smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Percy still loves her so much. I will always be grateful for what she did for him, but he will always feel guilty because of it."

Athena nodded. Poseidon's words were true. She knew Percy would always feel guilty over Annabeth's death. It was a side effect of his fatal flaw. His loyalty was so strong that he believed when terrible things happened that he should have been able to prevent things. He had a hard time believing in fate. "I know," she began. "I had Hades relay a message for me."

Poseidon stared at her in wonder. "What message?"

"I apologized for what I did," she said. Poseidon nodded. "I'm sure he'll forgive you," Poseidon reassured.

Athena smiled. "It would be something that he would do. He has a kind soul."

Poseidon smiled as he thought about that before his face grew sad once again. "Like his mother."

Athena had never met Sally Jackson, but Annabeth had only said good things about the mortal woman. "Yes, I believe he is very much like his mother."

"Would you like me to tell you about Sally?" Poseidon asked hopefully.

Athena was glad that he wasn't mad at her anymore. "I would like that," she replied.

Poseidon's crooked grin widened. Athena marveled at how similar it was to the son of Poseidon that her daughter loved. "Sally could see through the mist better than any mortal I'd ever seen before. That's what drew me to her at first."

Athena understood the appeal. It would make it easier to explain the world of the gods later on. "Did she recognize you as a god?"

Poseidon smiled. "She knew I was different, but she never let on if she did."

"A wise woman; she wanted to make sure that you weren't dangerous before she revealed her ability."

Poseidon nodded. "Yes, Sally was always very smart. However, her heart and spirit were the things that made me fall in love with her." Athena smiled at how happy Poseidon was when he spoke of Sally. "I have never told anyone this before, but I loved her more than anyone. They say people have the love of their lives or soul mates as Aphrodite likes to call them." Athena smirked at the way Poseidon rolled his eyes when he spoke about the love goddess. "I never believed it until I met Sally."

"You loved her that much, huh?" she asked.

Poseidon nodded. "I offered her immortality, but she declined." Poseidon's grin only grew more. "Can you believe it?"

Athena nodded. "Sounds a lot like her son," she replied.

Poseidon's smile subsided. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He cleared his throat. "I must get back to the sea." He stepped away from the bench before he turned back to the goddess. "Athena, I don't blame you… and a… thank you for listening to an old sad god." He smiled before he dissolved into a sea mist and floated away.

Athena sighed before she stood up. Her heart felt a little less guilty after her talk with Poseidon. She wished she could help Percy, but she knew it was impossible. She took a deep breath before her mind drifted to the topic of her father, stepmother and idiot half-brother. Her grey eyes darkened as she felt anger well up into the pit of her stomach. She swore they would pay for what they did to Percy.

_**AN: Another god that wants revenge for Percy. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	9. Rotting Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 9: Rotting Away

"_Death's Shadow" – the desert of Tartarus_

Percy wiped his brow with his arm. Even though he had grown accustom to the heat of the desert it still unlike any he had ever felt before. Even the heat from Mount Saint Helens was never as bad as the temperature of the desert in Tartarus. Percy had been walking for two days without any attacks, except for a stray Keres, here or there. He had become very good at timing attacks to defeat the wraiths when they assaulted him. A sudden noise stopped Percy in his tracks. He flattened himself against the side of a large boulder as he looked around for anything dangerous. The sound of gnashing teeth and the ripping of flesh echoed throughout the small valley that he stood in. Percy realized that the noise moved down through the valley from the foot hills of the mountain that was the prison of Kronos.

Percy crouched down and crept up the valley toward the sound of the noise. The sound grew louder, until Percy stopped a sickening smell of rotten meat and blood filled his nostrils. He lowered his head as he tried to catch his breath. He tore off a piece of his shirt and covered his nose and mouth with it to block out the smell. He uncapped Riptide and stalked closer to the noise. He climbed a hill before he fell to his knees as he peeked over the hilltop. The sight made the son of Poseidon freeze in shock and disgust. The body of a large creature lay in the middle of the clearing at the top of the hill. Percy couldn't identify the creature because it had been ripped to pieces. The creature entrails were scattered around the clearing. A large beetle walked past Percy carrying a large eye ball on top of its back. Pieces of bone and flesh covered the ground. Blood was strewn everywhere he looked. It was like the sticky substance had been splattered around the hilltop with a power fan. The smell was even evident through the cloth that covered the demigod's mouth. What could have done this, he thought?

A sucking sound drew Percy's attention to a tall figure that was hunched over on the ground. Percy looked closer at the being. The monster or whatever was humanoid in shape with two arms and two legs, but its skin was black-blue in color, like a ripened plum. The creature had two glowing yellow eyes with slits in them like those of a snake. Its teeth were jagged like steak knives and the monster was completely hairless. Percy noticed that the creature wore a skin-like cloak around its body. The creature moved slightly to reveal that the cloak covered its head as well. At the top of its head was a skull and face of some creature connected to the cloak. Percy nearly gasped when he realized that the head on the cloak was that of a giant vulture. This monster wore the skin of a vulture. The sucking sound tore Percy away from his thoughts about the creature's wardrobe. The monster was sucking the bone marrow out of a large leg bone. Percy could only assume that it was a part of the giant creature that was torn apart around the hilltop.

The monster raised his head and snorted the air a few times. Percy held his breath because he realized that the creature could smell him. The monster dropped the bone from its grasp and stood up. It moved its head around and sniffed the air, until the creature turned and looked directly at the son of Poseidon.

Percy stood up and faced the monster. "What are you?" Percy yelled.

The creature spit out a piece of rotting flesh from its mouth that hit the ground before it splattered on a nearby rock with a sickening sound. It opened its mouth and said, "I am Eurynomos, the daemon of rotting corpses. Why do you disturb my feast?" The creature's raspy voice made the hairs on Percy's arms stand on end.

"I apologize for disturbing your… meal. I'm on my way to the mountain," Percy replied.

Eurynomos looked at the mountain before turning back toward the son of the seas. "I cannot let you pass."

"Why?" Percy demanded. The daemon didn't look happy about the boy's tone.

The creature's yellow eyes glowed brightly. "You will be my new feast."

"I thought you only ate rotting corpses."

Eurynomos laughed. "You will rot once you're dead."

Percy gulped before he pointed Riptide toward the daemon. "I don't wish to fight you."

The daemon stood at his full height, which towered above the son of Poseidon. He opened his large hands before his fingers turned into pointed spikes. He moved his hands around threateningly with the spikes pointed toward Percy's position. The daemon surged toward the son of Poseidon. Percy ducked under a swipe of the creature's spiked fingers and spun to avoid the other hand as it moved to strike him. The monster was at least twice as tall as the demigod, and the stench of rotting flesh and blood made Percy light headed.

Percy stood up quickly and sliced Riptide toward the monster cutting off a piece of the creature's vulture-skinned cloak. The monster growled and lunged toward Percy. Percy ducked under the creature and stretched out his senses toward the ground around him. The ground began to shake and the monster lost its footing and fell to the ground with a thunderous crash. Percy jumped onto the creature's back and slashed Riptide along the creature's spine. The blade cut through the vulture cloak and into the creature's skin and muscle. Dark flesh and grey blood erupted from the wound. The smell was so powerful that Percy had to close his eyes. The monster reared back quickly knocking Percy off its back. Percy hit the ground hard, but rolled in order to avoid being trampled by the creature's feet.

Percy stood up as he took a few deep breaths. The monster was hunched over and Percy could tell that it was in a lot of pain because of its wound. Percy darted toward the monster while avoiding a slash of spikes from the creature's hand as it passed over his head. Percy spun to the left to avoid another strike, but this time instead of ducking out of the way the demigod slashed Riptide and cut off four of the spikes on the monster's hand.

The creature roared with pain before it thrust out its foot striking a glancing blow against Percy's side. Percy was thrown off his feet before he crashed into a boulder at the edge of the hillside. Percy felt the giant rock jar loose from its position before it stopped on a precarious perch on the edge of the hilltop. Percy sat on the ground with his back against the boulder. His ribs hurt and he found it hard to catch his breath.

Percy heard the ground scrape from a few yards in front of him. He looked up to see Eurynomos stand up and turn to face the demigod. Percy's eyes widened before the monster rushed forward. A sudden idea came to the son of Poseidon as he felt the boulder move slightly as he pressed his back against it. The monster charged Percy. Percy stretched out to the earth beneath his body as the monster ran towards him. The monster reached out to grab the son of Poseidon, but the earth began to shake before Percy rolled out of the way at the last moment. Eurynomos hit the boulder as one last major shockwave ran through the earth. The boulder gave way when the monster struck the giant rock. The boulder and Eurynomos rolled over the edge of the hill and down the slope. The monster's spikes got caught in the rock and the creature was pulled with the boulder as it rolled end over end down the slope. The boulder crushed the monster under its weight before it slammed into a pile of rocks at the bottom of the hill. The pile of rocks rolled down and covered the boulder and the monster.

Percy used Ritpide to help him stand up. He looked over the edge of the hilltop. Percy sighed in relief, Eurynomos was no longer visible; the creature was buried beneath the boulder and the pile of rocks at the bottom of the hill. Percy was glad for the desert's power over spirits and immortals alike. It made everyone vulnerable, no matter how powerful they were. Percy took a bite of his last piece of ambrosia before he began his march toward the mountain that loomed above him.

* * *

_Center of the Universe – Remnant of Creation_

The mother and father of the universe sat on their thrones in their pocket dimension. They wore concerned expressions as they felt the power and evil of their eldest son grow.

"Chaos grows more powerful every day," Chronos said.

Ananke sighed. Her glowing white eyes dimmed at the thought of her eldest son and terrible things he had done. "Why did he turn out this way?"

Chronos shook his head in despair. "He was always jealous of his brothers, and now he is all that is left.

Ananke touched the glowing metal spike that hung around her neck. "There is one brother left."

Chronos's eyes widened. "You're not serious, Thoth was the last to fade, and he cannot help us now."

Ananke smiled at her husband. "He did not fade completely, his power and spirit exists within this enchanted spike, the symbol of my power."

Chronos smiled slightly before a concerned expression crossed his face. "How can that help us now?"

"We are fading, but we still have enough power to imbue this emblem with enough power to merge with another."

"Perseus," Chronos said. He looked at his wife and he could tell that his guess was correct. "The boy couldn't hold that much power. He would burn to ash if he tried."

"Not at the moment," Ananke replied. "However, soon he will be powerful enough to merge with the essence of Thoth, and then he will have sufficient strength to challenge Chaos."

"I hope you are right my dear," Chronos said before he slumped down into his throne. He placed his head in his hand before he leaned back and took a deep breath. "Our powers weaken; the boy must hurry."

Ananke reached out and took her husband's hand. The gesture strengthened the resolve of Chronos. He smiled at his wife before he squeezed her hand in response. "As long as we are together we will be strong enough to endure. We must for the sake of the universe," Ananke proclaimed.

* * *

_On the other side of the universe…_

Chaos stared into a glowing orb. The ball of light showed a blue planet, Earth. Chaos's eyes flared as he watched the planet spin in space. He focused on the small world until a vision of the throne room on Olympus appeared before him. He watched in amusement as Zeus boasted about his power and strength. He sneered at the god's smug expression.

"In time you will regret your defeat of my daughter," Chaos spat. A machine rolled into the dark room that Chaos stood in. "Report!"

The machine beeped a few time before a metallic voice said, "Galaxy A-37 has been converted."

Chaos's eyes brightened. "Good, on to the next," he ordered. The machine beeped before it turned and rolled out of the room. Chaos turned back toward the image of the Earth. The planet spun on its axis in the darkness of space. He touched the orb and a display of the universe appeared before him. A red line extended from Galaxy A-37, through two more galaxies before it ended in the middle of the Milky Way Galaxy. "It won't be long before we begin the conversion of your galaxy, Zeus. Nothing in this universe can stop us now."

_**AN: Next chapter Percy confronts Kronos, so stay tuned.**_


	10. The Jailor and the Titan

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 10: The Jailor and the Titan

"_Death's Shadow" – the desert of Tartarus_

Percy wiped his brow as he looked up at the mountain that loomed above him. He took a few deep breaths before he began to free climb up the side of the mountain. Percy climbed for a few hours, until he stopped about three hundred feet off the ground. He looked up toward the peak of the mountain. He adjusted his eye sight, as a son of Poseidon his eyes could adjust to any light level. He focused on the dark shapes up the side of the mountain until he spotted a cave that gave off a slight golden glow. Percy knew that color gold anywhere, it was the same color as Kronos's eyes.

Percy pulled himself up to a rocky ledge that was about a hundred feet from the cave that he had spotted earlier. He sat with his back against the side of the cliff. Percy took a few deep breaths before he readied himself to climb the last hundred feet. He stood to his full height before he continued the arduous climb. Two hours later Percy pulled himself up onto the ledge that would lead him to the cave entrance. He sat cross legged on the ground. At the current elevation the air was a little cooler than the desert below, but the air was thinner. Percy was used to thin air because of his time working in the mines.

Percy closed his eyes and used the concentration techniques that Perses taught him. He slowed his breathing as he began to open his mind to the world around him. Suddenly, an image of the inside of the cave flashed within his mind. Usually such an image would escape him, but Perses had taught him well. Percy slowed down his mind and replayed the image. He saw the inside of the cave. A golden light illuminated the inside of the cave. Percy focused on the light until he was standing inside a cavern that stretched for at least thirty feet to the rocky ceiling above. A golden man sat on a throne in the middle of the cavern. Percy focused on the man as he realized that the man was an automaton, he was made entirely of imperial gold. The automaton's eyes were made of pure golden light. As the machine looked around the cavern the creature's eyes illuminated the inside. The cavern was completely empty except for the throne. The golden eyes shifted toward the son of Poseidon. Percy was pulled out of the cave. He could feel his body move through the corridor of the cave until a green whip struck his astral form. Percy was forcibly throne from the cave and back into his body. Percy gasped for air as his eyes opened. He sat up quickly and took several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself.

A few minutes later Percy rose to his feet. He uncapped Riptide; the celestial bronze sword sprung to its full size. He walked toward the cave entrance slowly as he looked around for any unseen threats. He stopped at the entrance to the cave and looked inside as he adjusted his eyes to the low light of the cavern. He stepped inside; Riptide glowed with an ethereal light. Percy could see the gold light that he knew came from the golden eyes of the automaton, the latest host of Kronos.

Percy came to a halt as the scent of reptile and the putrid stench of decay filled his nostrils. Sudden movement behind Percy made the demigod duck as a green whip flew through the air and struck the rock wall behind him. Shards of rock exploded from the wall. Percy turned and froze at the sight before him. A woman with the upper body of a serpentine humanoid and the lower body made of an ever-changing and writhing mass of animals stood before him. Her lower body moved like flowing mud, but changed into the heads of lions, tigers, boars, bears and other wild creatures. Her legs were comprised of thousands of vipers that slithered along the floor like a living carpet of reptiles. Percy looked up at the monster's torso; a pair of black wings erupted from the creature's shoulders and behind her back was a green whip-like appendage tipped with a scorpion's stinger. Percy knew this monster; she had almost killed him and his friends in the Labyrinth. "Kampe," he said.

The creature smiled showing off her silver fangs. "Perssseee Jackssson," Kampe hissed.

Percy bowed his head slightly, but he never took his eyes off the monster. "Here to protect your master, I see."

Kampe growled and the heads that made up her waist howled in unison. Percy stepped back to give himself more room. He concentrated on the water within his body and willed his skin to harden and his muscles and bone to strengthen. He hoped it would be enough to even the odds against the monster before him. Kampe's tail lunged forward, but Percy saw it coming. He slid under the tail, while he swung Riptide in a short and quick arc. The blade cut through the tail sending the scorpion stinger flying through the air before it struck the rock wall imbedding itself within the hard stone.

Percy backed up toward the entrance of the cave. He knew the tight quarters wouldn't help him, but the outside would also give Kampe an advantage; she would be able to use her wings. Percy took a deep breath and continued toward the cave entrance. Kampe followed him warily as her severed tail sent poisonous drops of blood around the cave. The blood burned the stone like an acid when it struck the surface. Percy made a mental note to avoid the tail and the blood.

He backed out of the cave into the artificial light of Tartarus; Kampe followed the demigod. She blinked her reptilian eyes a few times before they adjusted to the light. Percy stopped at the edge of the ledge that he had just climbed a few minutes earlier. Kampe growled before she charged the demigod. Percy waited for the last moment and dove out of the way before he rolled toward the cave entrance. Kampe fell over the side of the cliff and tumbled toward the desert floor below. Percy jumped to his feet; he knew that Kampe wouldn't take long to extend her wings and make it back to the cave. Percy ran into the cave and concentrated on the rocky ceiling of the cave. Kampe appeared at the cave entrance just as the first earthquake shook the cave. The ceiling of the cave collapsed between Percy and the monster. Percy was sealed within the cave while Kampe stood outside of the cave bellowing with anger. She began the difficult task of removing the rocks.

Percy sighed. He knew that Kampe would eventually remove the rocks, so he had to confront Kronos now before the monster arrived. Percy turned with Riptide held in front of him like a torch. He strode toward the central cavern that he'd seen in his vision. He reached the opening of the cavern and looked inside. The automaton that contained the spirit of Kronos sat on the same golden throne that he'd seen in his vision. Percy stepped into the cavern and immediately the machine opened its golden eyes and stared at the son of Poseidon.

"Perseus Jackson," Kronos said with the same raspy voice that Percy remembered from his nightmares.

"Hello, grandpa," Percy replied. The Machine's golden eyes flared with power.

"You've come to Tartarus to challenge me?" Kronos asked in disbelief.

"I was sent her by Zeus to be punished, but I came to find you to make you fade," Percy replied.

The machine stood up and towered above Percy. "Make me fade,"Kronos repeated. The Titan began to laugh, which caused the cavern to shake with his power. "You are a bigger fool than I remember." Kronos's hand began to glow before a replica of the Titan's scythe appeared in his hand. "I may have lost the fight against my children, but I can at least get revenge on you."

Kronos swiped his scythe towards Percy, but the son of Poseidon caught the strike with Riptide. Kronos pushed against the boy's blade, but Percy didn't budge. The machine's servos began make a high pitched noise as smoke began to pour out of the machine's arm joints. Kronos's gold eyes glowed brighter, but Percy never budged. "I think you picked the wrong host," Percy said before he slipped to the side of the machine. The two weapons disengaged, but Kronos lost his balance while Percy swept his blade against the machine's back severing an oil line. Dark red oil spilled from the robot and onto the ground. Kronos turned around to look at the demigod. "You've gotten stronger," Kronos said.

Percy smiled. "I had a good trainer," he said.

"Who?"

Percy's smile grew. "Perses," he replied simply. Kronos's eyes narrowed. "That traitor," Kronos yelled. Percy's green eyes flared with anger. He charged forward at incredible speed. Kronos raised his hand and time slowed around the son of Poseidon. Percy knew what was going on. Kronos slowly moved toward the demigod who was frozen in time. "Time to die Perseus." Percy narrowed his eyes as he opened his mind to the world around him. He concentrated on the rock and ground beneath his feet. He could use it like he did the water on the Princess Andromeda when he broke the Titan's spell that one time before. Percy's eyes flashed with power as the ground began to shake a large boulder struck the back of the automaton breaking the Titan's concentration. The time spell broke and Percy was ready. He sprung forward at full speed before he ducked under the Scythe. Percy reached out and grabbed the scythe as it passed over his head. He pulled the weapon as his momentum continued forward. The scythe broke loose of Kronos's grip just before Percy imbedded Riptide into the chest of the machine. Kronos's eyes widened in shock, but Percy wasn't done. Percy spun the scythe with his other hand before he sliced the weapon in a broad arc across the machine's neck severing the head from the robot's shoulders. The metal head slid across the floor, which signaled the end of the Titan. Kronos's spirit was pulled from the machine in two balls of light. One white with the Titan's spirit and the other a gold ball filled with the immortal's power over time.

Percy spun the scythe around with his left hand before he reached down and pulled Riptide out of the machine's chest. The white ball floated up and through the ceiling, but the gold ball stayed where it was. Percy stepped toward the last ball of light with his eyes locked on the glowing orb. The ball of light moved toward the son of Poseidon before it entered the demigod's chest. Percy closed his eyes before his body was covered with a golden aura. A sea green aura followed before a bright blast of white light illuminated the cavern. When the light dimmed Percy stood in the middle of the cavern with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes to reveal sea green orbs rimmed with gold.

The cave entrance exploded before Kampe entered the cavern. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the lifeless automaton on the floor with the son of Poseidon standing above it with his sword and the Titan's scythe in hand. Kampe screamed and charged, but froze when Percy's eyes flashed gold and time stopped around the monster's body. Percy raised the scythe before he began to spin the weapon end over end like a windmill. Kampe's reptilian eyes widened before Percy threw the scythe at the monster. The blade sunk deeply within the monster's forehead pulling the creature's life force from its body. The creature's body dissolved into a black puddle of goo. The black slime slid across the stone ground before it seeped into a crack in the floor. Percy raised his hand and the scythe returned from its position on the ground. Percy capped Riptide before the blade returned to its pen form. Percy stared at the scythe before the weapon glowed and dissolved into a celestial bronze ring on the middle finger of Percy's left hand.

Percy walked out of the cave. He squinted his eyes slightly before his eyesight grew accustom to the artificial light of Tartarus. Percy looked toward the horizon where he saw the great palace of Tartarus and the mines beyond it. He turned back toward the cave and gave it one last look. He turned around with a broad smile on his face. He closed his eyes as he felt the power of the Titan blended with his powers as a son of Poseidon. Percy wondered what that made him now. Was he a Titan, a god, or something else? Percy knew it didn't really matter here in Tartarus, but he knew some day that he'd find the truth. He walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He no longer felt any fear of falling. He smiled again before he jumped off the edge of the cliff and fell toward the desert floor below. As he reached the surface his eyes glowed as time stopped around him. He stopped his descent when he was only a few inches from the surface of the desert floor. He returned time to normal before he landed softly on the ground.

Percy stood at the bottom of the mountain. He looked back toward the direction he'd traveled. "Time to go home," he said before he walked back toward the mines of Tartarus.

_**AN: This ends the quest within Death's Shadow. Next chapter Percy will return to his home with Perses before his quest for power and freedom from the Pit continues, so stay tuned.**_


	11. Daughter of Erebus and Nyx

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 11: Daughter of Erebus and Nyx

_Mines of Tartarus_

Percy used his new found time powers to shorten the trip back to the mines by half. He stumbled across a few half-naked Keres on his way to his hellish home, but they were easily dispatched. He walked into the mines and passed the workers. He never looked at anyone as his mind was centered on reaching his home with Perses. He walked down the long hallway to his home. He passed a few Empousae; they were again naked from the waist up and barely had much on below that. They swayed their hips and blew kisses toward Percy, but when he glared at them with swirling green eyes that glowed with a golden outline they all froze with wide eyes. Percy stormed passed them until he reached the door to his home. He knocked on the door and waited for Perses to answer. The Titan of destruction opened the door; his molten eyes stared into the swirling green eyes of the son of Poseidon. A broad smile stretched across the stony face of the Titan.

"You have done well," Perses said.

Percy grinned at his mentor. "Kronos wasn't even that tough," he said.

Perses chuckled. "I should hope not, but defeating him was minor. The real test was the trek to the prison," Perses explained.

Percy nodded. "Kampe was tougher, but once I defeated Kronos, even her power was no match for my own."

"I should hope not, you have the power of the Titan lord, he was close to fading, therefore he was unable to wield his full power, but you can. You must master his powers before you can go to your next test," Perses informed.

Percy gave his mentor a curious look. "Next test, I thought I was gathering more power for the arena?"

Perses nodded. "Life is full of tests, you gather power for the arena, but most of all you test yourself."

Percy nodded, but it was clear that he didn't really understand. "When is the next quest?"

"On your return, I was ordered by Lord Tartarus to bring you to his palace," Perses replied.

Percy's green eyes darkened. "That doesn't sound good."

"Don't worry, Tartarus may not be the nicest of deities, but he is honorable," Perses said.

"When do we leave," Percy asked. Tartarus opened the door to their cell. "No better time than the present," he replied as he motioned for Percy to leave. Percy sighed. "No rest for the weary," he added.

Perses led the son of Poseidon out of the mines and toward the great palace of Tartarus. Two giant guards dressed in blood red armor flanked the entrance to the palace. Perses and Percy stepped up to the giants. Perses looked at each giant closely before he said, "We are here to see Lord Tartarus."

The giants bowed their heads and opened the doors to the throne room of the palace. The Titan and the son of Poseidon entered the throne room before they began the short march to the great red and black throne that stood at the end of the room. They reached the throne and bowed their heads before a puff of red smoke filled the room, it settled upon the throne. The smoke began to spin and coalesce until the primordial god of the pit sat before them with a wicked grin on his face, his long canines shined brightly in the low light of the room.

"Perses, it has been a while my old friend," Tartarus said.

Perses stood and bowed his head once more toward the primordial god. "Yes, my lord, as you can see, young Perseus has fulfilled his quest."

Tartarus turned his gaze toward the son of Poseidon. Percy's head was bowed as he knelt on one knee. "Perseus," Tartarus said. Percy looked up. "You may stand."

Percy stood to his full height. Tartarus smiled; Percy had grown a little since his time in the pit. It wasn't unheard of for a young immortal to age some here in the pit considering the strange effects that the pit had on immortality. Percy now stood six feet two inches tall, instead of his previous six feet. "Yes my lord," Percy said. He looked into the blood red eyes of the deity. He saw a flicker of recognition in Tartarus's eyes. "You asked to see me my lord."

Tartarus nodded. "Yes, I wanted to congratulate you on the defeat of the Titan lord. He had been growing weak and therefore he wasn't much of a threat, but as an old wise man once said, "The test is in the journey," Tartarus said.

"Thank you my lord," Percy said. He had learned much from Perses, but one of the most important lessons was to respect those more powerful than you. "If that is all my lord, I would like to return to my training."

"In just a moment," Tartarus began. Tartarus stood from his throne before he stepped down to address Percy eye to eye. "You wish to fight in the arena, is that correct?"

"Yes my lord," Percy replied.

Tartarus smiled. "To be eligible to fight in the arena you must have either fought in a previous tournament or defeated one of the previous champions in combat," Tartarus informed. Percy looked at Perses, but the Titan just shrugged his shoulders. "I take it that my old friend left that part out." Percy nodded. Tartarus chuckled, but the sound was anything but comforting. "Well, you have never fought in a tournament here in Tartarus before, therefore you must defeat a former champion. "I understand my lord," Percy said.

"Good, I have scheduled a fight with a former champion at the end of the week," Tartarus said.

Percy nodded. "Thank you my lord." Tartarus nodded before he stepped back to his throne and sat down. "You may leave." He waved his hand; Percy and Perses left the throne room. The doors to the palace closed behind them when they exited.

Percy glared at Perses. "Why didn't you say anything?" Percy asked.

"It would not have helped your training," Perses said.

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "We better get back to start training," he groused.

The two walked back to the mines as they walked down the long corridor toward their home. Percy saw the monsters watching him and whispering about his fight with a champion of the pit. It was clear to Percy that the monsters didn't give him much of a chance in such a fight. Perses opened the door to their cell before they stepped inside. Percy walked into the room before he strode toward the training area. He opened the steel door and entered the large warehouse-like room. Perses followed him. There was tension in the air, but Percy couldn't hold a grudge, especially against his mentor.

"Do I stand a chance against a champion of the pit?" Percy asked worriedly.

Perses sat on the ground cross-legged before he looked into the boy's eyes. "Yes, only if you train yourself to use your new power."

Percy nodded before he too sat on the ground with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes before he concentrated on the water within his blood. Percy stretched out his feelings toward the ground below him; he had learned to use the power of the earth. He wasn't as powerful as Gaea or a child of the earth, but his control of earthquakes had grown since he began training with Perses. The ground under Percy began to shake, but nowhere else. Perses smiled at his student.

Perses pushed a bucket of water between the two of them. "Concentrate on the water in front of you."

Percy's concentration intensified. The bucket slid across the floor a few inches before a ball of water floated into the air. The small earthquake continued beneath the son of Poseidon. The ball of water changed into a small trident, and then into a sword.

Perses picked up a rock and threw it at Percy. On pure instinct the water ball intercepted the rock. The rock floated in the air surround by the ball of water. "Move the water around the rock, begin to wear the surface down," Perses instructed. The ball of water began to move around the rock like a stream. The water began to carve into the rock, but at a slow pace. "Now is your time powers to create a field around the ball of water, increase the passage of time within the field. Percy concentrated harder until a golden light formed around the ball of water. The water appeared to pick up speed, but it really hadn't, instead seconds became minutes, minutes became hours and hours became days. The passage of time increased within the sphere of light until the water had completely evaporated away. The rock fell to the ground and the golden light faded.

Perses picked the rock off the ground and examined it. Once, the rock was the size of the Titan's fist, but now it was a pebble, the size of button. The edges of the pebble were worn down smooth until the rock was small ball. Perses's grin widened. "You may open your eyes," Perses said. Percy opened his eyes before Perses tossed the pebble to the demigod. Percy caught the object before he opened his hand to the look at the small rock that sat in the palm of his hand. "Cool," he said excitedly. Perses chuckled at his student's attitude. "We must continue training, you only have a week to train for your fight," Perses replied.

* * *

_The Canadian Wilderness..._

In a cave deep within the Canadian wilderness a throne made of sunbeams and clouds floated within a cavern the size of a three-story house. On the throne sat a beautiful woman. The woman had platinum blonde hair with sky blue eyes. Her skin was tanned and her long hair flowed passed her shoulders. She wore a white Greek chiton that reached her ankles.

A burst of fire in the center of the cave drew the attention of the woman. She looked down at the fire and smiled. Suddenly, a young girl about eight years old stepped out of the fire. She wore a mousy brown robe with a hood. She pulled off the hood to reveal long brown hair that was braided down her back, her eyes smoldered like the flames of the fire she had stepped out of. The young girl bowed before the woman on the throne.

The woman on the throne smiled at the young girl. "It is good to see you again Hestia," the woman said.

Hestia stood from her bow and smiled at the woman before her. "It is good to see you Hemera," she said.

Hermera's smile widened from her throne. "It is always delightful to be visited by one of my great grandchildren."

Hestia's smile faded away. "I'm afraid that I bear bad news."

"What kind of news my dear?" Hemera questioned.

"My family is close to being torn apart, my power hungry and paranoid little brother's rule is close to an end," Hestia replied.

Hemera frowned. "Although Zeus has brought this upon himself, I can see the pain in your eyes. I fear as you do, that much bloodshed could occur because of such a conflict."

Hestia nodded solemnly. "I agree; I just wanted to inform you. What will you and other primordials do in such a conflict?"

Hemera sighed. "We did not fight with Gaea, except for Tartarus, and he could only help from the pit. There are very few of us left, as long as the world is not in danger, we shall not interfere in your family's conflict." Hestia smiled at her great grandmother's words. "However…" Hestia's smile faded. "However, I have grave news of my own. I was visited in a vision by my grandfather and grandmother."

Hestia looked at Hemera with a questioning stare.

"You are thinking who my grandparents are?" Hemera questioned. Hestia nodded. "My parents were Erebus and Nyx." Hestia nodded again. "Erebus was not a child of Chaos." Hestia's surprised expression did not shock the goddess. "You were taught that all the primordial gods came from Chaos and his children, but that isn't true."

"I was taught that Chaos wasn't a being, but more of a celestial object or power source," Hestia said.

Hemera nodded. "Yes, unfortunately, that isn't true." Hestia motioned for the goddess to continue. "Chronus and Ananke were the first beings. They created the universe from the great cosmic egg. Once the universe was created they had three children, Aether, Erebus and Chaos."

"They are three male gods. How were the other primordials born?" Hestia questioned.

"Chaos was the most powerful of the brothers, and therefore he created children directly from his essence. His children had no mother," Hemera explained.

"That's why all of Chaos's children are alive, while many of the other primordials have faded," Hestia reasoned.

Hemera smiled at the goddess's logic. "Yes, there are very few of the children of Aether and Erebus left. However, that doesn't mean that all children of Chaos are evil, like Gaea. Far from it, most children of the primordial gods are not peaceful, unless they are provoked."

Hestia took in all of this information. She knew that her niece Athena would love to speak to Hemera about the true origins of the primordial gods. "So, you were visited in a vision by Chronus and Ananke."

Hemera nodded. "Yes, they said that a great danger moves towards this galaxy; a danger that threatens the universe, but Earth in particular."

Hestia's face paled. "What danger?" she asked.

Hemera leaned forward on her throne. It was hard for the primordial goddess to conceive of the danger that approached them. "Chaos and his minions are coming."

_**AN: This story is based greatly on the Orphic tradition of the creation of the universe and the primordial deities as was discussed here by Hemera and Hestia. Hemera is grandparents to the eldest Olympians because in the Orphic tradition Ouranos was the son of Aether and Hemera. Which champion of the pit will Percy face in the arena? Will there be a civil war on Olympus? How will the Olympians react to the news that Hestia will deliver? Stay tuned more to come.**_


	12. Armored Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 12: Armored Surprise

_City of Atlantis_

Poseidon sat at the end of a long conference table. The table was made from a dark blue stone and more than a dozen chairs were positioned around the elongated table. The conference room had light blue walls and one wall had three large windows that looked out over the great city and then beyond into the ocean depths.

Poseidon smiled at his city and the sea beyond, but his thoughts grew solemn as he remembered the reason for the meeting to come. Several bright lights appeared around the throne room. Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter, Hades and Hestia appeared. They each found a seat before they turned to look at the King of the oceans. Poseidon smiled at those around him, but everyone could tell it was forced.

"Thank you all for coming," Poseidon began. The others all nodded in acknowledgement. "We are here to make preparations for the war to come."

"Don't sugar coat it brother. We're here to talk about finally putting our brother in his place. His arrogance and tyranny have finally gone too far," Hades replied as his anger grew.

Poseidon nodded. "I'm sorry that Dionysus kicked Nico out of the camp."

Hades's eyes flared. "That drunkin bastard, my son did nothing wrong. He only told other campers about Perseus." Poseidon's eyes darkened at the name of his banished son. Hades's gaze lightened. He knew the subject was hard on his younger brother, but he hated what Camp Half Blood had become. It was now a propaganda machine for Zeus and those gods that were his lackeys. "I'm sorry brother, but I will not sit idly by and let my son be treated this way."

Poseidon nodded. "I understand. I don't blame you," Poseidon began. He turned toward Athena. "Do you have a plan to start this… rebellion?"

Athena's grey eyes turned dark like storm clouds when her former rival mentioned… rebellion. "I have gathered support from all of the minor gods," Athena informed. Hades was the first to smile at this revelation. "We want to avoid bringing our children into the fight, so the best time to strike is during the winter solstice meeting. All of the minor gods will be in attendance and this will give us the best opportunity to end the fight before a prolonged war can take place."

"What about Artemis and the hunters?" Aphrodite questioned.

"My sister and her twin have sided with Zeus," Athena said. She wore a sad expression on her face. "I'm afraid that we must plan for the worst, if Artemis does not submit to overwhelming force, then we will have to kill all of the hunters."

Hermes's eyes widened. "What about Thalia?"

Poseidon sighed before he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm afraid that includes Thalia." Hermes frowned. "I'm sorry." Hermes nodded. "I would hope that she would join us," Hermes admitted.

"She and the others may change their mind. However, this is the least of our problems," Hestia replied.

Athena gave her aunt a curious expression. "What do you mean?"

Hestia forced a smile onto her face. "I informed Lady Hemera of our plans," she said. Everyone in the room stared at the goddess in anticipation. "She informed me that a much greater threat than a civil war among the Olympians approaches us."

Poseidon's green eyes flashed light green for a moment before his depressed dark green eyes took hold once again. "What threat?"

"Chaos," Hestia replied. All the gods stared at her with shocked expressions on their faces. "The creator?" Athena questioned. Hestia shook her head. "Hemera informed me that he is the creator of planets and galaxies, but he isn't the creator of the universe. Chronus and Ananke are the first beings of the universe. Hemera stated that Chaos was informed of Gaea's defeat and he wants revenge. He will take out his anger on our galaxy with specific interest on Earth."

"We need to let the others know of this threat," Hephaestus said.

Athena shook her head. "They would never believe us; Zeus would believe this a trick. I know he suspects that Poseidon and a few others plot against him. If we all came forward with this information he would assume that we're all conspiring against him."

Aphrodite cleared her throat. "We are conspiring against him."

Athena rolled her eyes as Poseidon and Hades both groaned in annoyance. "We're conspiring, but we don't want Zeus and the other to discover it."

"Ohhhh!" Aphrodite responded. Hephaestus smiled at her before he wrapped his arm around her.

Hestia just shook her head in disbelief. "What do you suggest we do?"

All eyes were on Athena. "We continue our plan, but we also start plans for defense, once Zeus is defeated we will be able to put our plans in motion."

"I hope it's not too late," Hestia said.

Poseidon nodded. "I couldn't agree more," he added.

* * *

_Tartarus – Near the Mines of the Pit_

Percy sat on the floor of the training room as he focused on a rock in the middle of the floor. A golden light appeared around the rock before it disappeared in a flash. Percy opened his eyes and a few seconds later another flash of light illuminated the room, once the light faded the rock sat on the floor once again in its previous location. Percy smiled towards the door of the training room. Perses stood in the doorway with a broad smile on his face.

"Well done! You've successfully moved an object through time," Perses congratulated.

"I can't believe it. I never knew Kronos could do that," Percy said.

Perses chuckled; the sound was like a landslide. "Kronos was weak, but you are stronger than you know. Believe me; you can and will do wonders." Perses motioned for Percy to stand up. The son of Poseidon followed his teacher's lead. "It is time for your fight."

Percy looked at the watch on his wrist; the same one that Tyson had built for him years ago. Percy's green eyes widened, today was the day; the day he would fight a former champion of the Pit. "We better go." Perses nodded before Percy stepped through the training room door. Perses looked back into the training room one last time. He wore a guarded expression, but his molten lava eyes darkened for some reason. Percy yelled for his trainer; the sound snapped the Titan out of his daze. Perses walked through their living quarters until he stood before Percy near the entrance of their home. To Perses it was always strange to think of this prison cell as a home, but he had lived here for so long that the place had become his only refuge in a place filled with turmoil. "Yeah, we have a ways to go," Perses said. Percy eyed his trainer curiously before he followed the Titan out the door.

Perses led the son of Poseidon out of the mines and toward a place that Percy had never ventured before. A plateau made of light brown rock rose in the distance. The closer the two warriors came to the plateau the taller it became. They walked for an hour until they reached the base of the plateau. On the side of the near vertical walls that rose to the top of the flattened plateau were sets of stairs. Percy counted at least ten stair cases; they were wide enough to allow hundreds of people to walk up each set. Percy followed Perses as the Titan began to climb the nearest staircase to their position. The climb was long and arduous, but Percy had suffered much worse. As Percy climbed up the thousandth stair the top of the plateau came into view. Percy saw sets of grandstands placed in a circular formation around a central flat area. Perses walked toward the flat area which was clearly visible between two sections of grandstands. Percy walked onto the central flat area and stopped instantly as he realized what this was; it was the Great Arena of the Pit. This is where the great battles took place in order to crown the next Champion of the Pit.

Perses walked towards the center of the arena, Percy followed, but he stopped when he saw Tartarus waiting for them. The primordial stood before them alone, the power that surrounded him was immense, but it was no longer as intimidating as it had been when Percy had first arrived in Tartarus.

"Good; you both made it," Tartarus said as his blood red eyes glistened in the artificial light of the Pit. "Percy over there is where you will prepare for battle." Percy nodded before he walked over to a table that was covered in armor and weapons. There were many types of armor on the table from many different countries and with numerous styles. At first Percy was drawn to the armor he knew so well; Greek armor, but he stopped when he felt a part of his mind that directed him toward the end of the table. Percy walked to the end of the table and stopped when he saw a set of black armor with gold stripes. The armor looked to be a type that was from a period where knights fought for their kings and for damsels in distress. Percy smiled fondly as he remembered the stories his mother used to read to him about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Percy touched the armor, a small spark shot off the metal, but it didn't hurt, in fact, Percy felt energized by this armor. Percy picked up the black and gold helmet before he looked into the eye holes of the armor. Percy smiled at the armor; the black armor shone like a mirror, it reflected the image of the son of Poseidon. When Percy saw his image in the armor at first he thought he saw his eyes were a bright shiny white, but that thought quickly passed as he saw the familiar sea green eyes that were now tinged with gold around the edges.

After a few minutes of admiring the armor Percy finally put it on. He was surprised by how light it was and by the way it was molded to his body. It felt like it had been made for him and him alone. Once the armor was on Percy looked at the weapons. He saw numerous swords, but none where as good as Riptide. He uncapped his sword and placed it into the black armored scabbard that was attached to his hip. He looked around for something else until his eyes locked onto a shiny black lance. Percy grabbed the lance from the table; it was ten feet long, but it was light in Percy's hand. A gold button was on the handle of the lance. Percy touched the button and the lance shortened to six feet in length. Percy experimentally spun the lance in his hands and swiped the sharpened point of the weapon in the air causing a strange sound as the weapon cut through the air.

Percy finally strapped the lance to his back before he walked back to the center of the arena. Tartarus stood their alone. Percy looked around for his teacher, but Perses was no longer there.

"Where is Perses?" Percy questioned.

Tartarus smiled fiendishly at the son of Poseidon. "He's gone to get your opponent," the primordial god replied.

Suddenly, a door near the base of one of the grandstands opened to reveal an eight foot tall man clad in celestial bronze armor. He carried a celestial bronze mace in one hand and an axe in the other. The man or whatever it was walked toward Tartarus and Percy. He stopped within a few feet of the primordial god. Percy's opponent bowed to the god of the Pit before he turned his gaze toward the son of Poseidon. Percy froze in shock as he stared into the familiar molten lava eyes of the Titan of Destruction. "Perses," Perseus said in disbelief.

Perses nodded toward the boy. "I am a Champion of the Pit; you shall face me this day," he replied.

Percy was frozen in shock. Tartarus smiled at the look on the boy's face. "The fight shall be to the death," Tartarus began. He looked between the two fighters with a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes. "There can be only one Champion of the Pit."

_**AN: I don't think it was much of a surprise that Perses is his opponent, but maybe I'm wrong. Stay tuned, one Tartarus of a fight next chapter.**_


	13. Disastrous Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 13: Disastrous Time 

_Tartarus – Arena of the Pit_

Tartarus stepped away from the two warriors before he disappeared into a red puff of smoke.

Percy and Perses circled each other. Percy was still in shock that he would have to fight his mentor. Perses spun the mace in his hand as he leveled the axe toward Percy. "Are you ready son of Poseidon?" he asked.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the Titan. "Why are you doing this?"

Perses laughed; the ground shook at the sound. "You needed to be trained and I was ordered to train you."

Percy held Riptide in his hand before he touched the watch that Tyson had given him years ago; the celestial bronze shield opened up at the touch. "I don't want to fight you."

"Then, you'll die," Perses said as he lunged toward the son of Poseidon with his axe. Percy ducked under the strike before Perses spun to the left with such speed that Percy didn't have time to protect himself, the mace struck Percy in the side sending the immortal demigod to the ground. Percy stood up quickly. He looked at his armor, but there was no damage; however, the strike had bruised his ribs. "Fight me or is the great hero too weak to fight a Titan?"

Percy's green eyes darkened and the gold around the edge of his irises flashed angrily. Percy ran toward the Titan, but his body disappeared, and then reappeared as he ran. Perses marveled at the boy's use of his time powers. Percy was actually disappearing in and out of the time/space continuum. It was a power that he hadn't even practiced with Perses. Perses watched in fascination before a sudden strike behind him caused the Titan to fall to his knees. Percy had struck the Titan in the back knocking his celestial bronze armor off. Perses ripped the rest of the armor off and threw it to the ground.

Percy moved back; Perses molten eyes glowed as he turned back toward the son of Poseidon. The Titan towered over the demigod, but Percy didn't show any fear. Percy stood his ground as the Titan ran toward him swinging both his weapons in perfect harmony. Percy slowed down time as the Titan approached, but it only slowed Perses down slightly. Percy had the speed and now with his powers over time he was even faster. He slipped under the Titan's assault and flashed himself a few second ahead of the Titan. Once Perses had slipped passed him Percy spun Riptide and struck the Titan's side. The blade cut a small gash in the Titan's stony skin, but molten lava appeared in the wound before it solidified once again. Percy cursed at the sight.

Perses turned around when he felt the slash from his opponent. Percy was distracted and didn't see the swing until the mace struck him in the chest sending him flying across the arena and near one of the openings in the wall of grandstands. He looked out toward the edge of the plateau, it would be so easy to run away and forget this fight, but he wouldn't do that. Percy leaned against the wall of one of granstands and noticed that pipes ran through the wall and into an opening that looked like another segment of wall. He looked closer until he discovered that there was a segment of wall inside the other. He realized that this wall segment could be closed to seal off the entire arena floor, but he didn't know why, unless it was there to keep a combatant from fleeing.

Perses stared at the son of Poseidon; he wondered what the boy was looking at so closely. He touched the area where Riptide had struck, but the wound was now completely healed. He smiled at his ability to regenerate. He swung the mace and axe in unison once again as he developed his rhythmic attack.

Percy's body tensed as he felt a sense of foreboding. He turned just in time to see the axe and mace move toward his head. Percy held out his hand and time stopped. He looked wide-eyed at the Titan as he bore down upon the demigod with his two massive weapons. Percy stumbled to the side just as Perses broke through the time spell; the Titan's weapons sliced into the wall of the grandstands. Percy moved quickly to the side as Perses pulled his weapons free from the ruined wall. Water gushed up from a broken pipe in the wall. Percy's eyes widened at the sight. He concentrated on the water before the jet of water shifted and slammed into the Titan. Perses was taken completely off-guard as the blast of water struck him in the face. He was thrown back from the wall before he regained his balance in the center of the arena. The water jet suddenly stopped. Percy followed the pipe until he spotted a Cyclops turning a large wheel in the grandstands above his position.

Perses wiped the water from his face with the back of his hand. He looked towards Percy and smiled; the boy was powerful. He swung his weapons again until he eventually regained the rhythm that he wanted. He stalked toward the son of Poseidon.

Percy gulped at the sight of the Titan. He realized that he couldn't injure him permanently with his sword. Neither could he tire the Titan out. His time powers worked, but Perses was too powerful to hold in a time spell for very long. The son of Poseidon knew that he would have to use his powers in combination, if he stood a chance at winning.

Percy dodged the strike from the axe before deflecting an attack from the mace with Riptide. Percy leaped back and focused his powers on the ground beneath his feet. The ground began to shake before a surge of earth moved toward the Titan, like a tidal wave. Perses smiled at the boy's attempt; he raised his hand and the earthquake moved around him. Percy narrowed his eyes; the Titan of destruction controlled the earthquake too easily.

"You'll have to do better than that Percy," Perses scolded.

Percy glared at his mentor, but he knew the Titan was right. Perses moved toward the boy. Percy looked up, but he was in Tartarus, there was no sky to focus on. Percy looked around frantically for something to assist him. Suddenly, he remembered the pipes in the walls of the grandstands. He felt the water in the pipes, and then he remembered the section of wall inside the wall of the grandstand. He could close off the arena. He could make it hold water. Percy concentrated on the walls and the water pressure that was used to close down the arena tightly. He raised his hand as the familiar tugging sensation filled his senses. The pipes in the walls of the grandstands creaked and groaned under the water pressure within them. The walls slammed shut.

Perses stopped and looked around the arena as the other wall segments closed. He narrowed his eyes at the son of Poseidon. What was the boy up to?

Suddenly, walls of the grandstands blew open as torrents of water shot from the broken pipes around the arena. The floor of the arena began to fill up quickly with water. Percy willed the water to rise up in a large tidal wave before he sent it hurtling toward the Titan of destruction. Perses stood his ground even though the water in the arena was at his waist. Percy for his part had willed the water to solidify under his feet. He stood on top of the water as he watched the wave rush toward the Titan. Perses raised his hand and the tidal wave parted around the body of the Titan without causing any damage. The wave rushed toward a section of grandstand; it crashed into the stands knocking monsters and other creatures out of their seats.

Perses smiled at the son of Poseidon. "Catastrophically destructive forces cannot hurt me. I am the Titan of destruction." Percy thought about the Titan's words until he realized that he couldn't hurt Perses with a disaster like an earthquake or tidal wave, but could he use a combination of his powers in another way, a more subtle way.

Percy concentrated on the water that was around the Titan. He concentrated on making the water move slowly around the Titan in a gentle circle. Perses eyed the son of Poseidon warily. Percy raised his hand with the palm facing the Titan. Suddenly, a golden aura appeared around the Titan. Percy had concentrated and created a time field around the Titan's body, but it didn't slow time, in fact, time sped up. The water that would normally move around the Titan slowly moved at a speed many more times the norm, but it wasn't because Percy used his water powers, this was due to the speed of time around the Titan's body. Perses tried to speak to Percy, but the boy couldn't hear him; the time field and the water movement made it impossible to hear.

Percy smiled as his plan began to work. The Titan couldn't move forward because the speed of the water around him had grown to an incredible speed because of the time field that encircled the Titan. Percy stepped toward the entrapped Titan. "This force isn't catastrophically destructive; actually, it destroys over thousands of years as the water erodes that which it interacts with." Perses couldn't do anything but stare at the boy. "There is one force that's even stronger than water over longer time periods. Perses's molten eyes faded as the water around him turned into glacial ice. The bright blue ice began to circle the Titan. The temperature was such that the Titan's molten eyes began to cool. The ice began to move around the Titan as it slowly wore down the immortal's stony skin. The time field increased as the ice moved at ever greater speeds.

Percy let the field continue for a few more minutes before the field stopped at the ice exploded outward. Percy closed his eyes as shards of ice flew out in every direction. Percy opened his eyes and looked down at the head of the Titan; it was the only part of the Titan that wasn't a pile of rounded stone on the ground. Percy knelt beside the head of his mentor. The Titan's eyes glowed barely. "You've done well my boy," Perses congratulated.

Percy was confused, why was Perses happy at being defeated. "You lost, why do you sound relieved?"

Perses smiled at his student. "It was always my desire to fade, but no one could ever defeat me." Perses's smile widened at the stupid look on Percy's face. "You've exceeded my greatest hopes and you deserve your time as Champion."

"You can't leave me; you've got more to teach me," Percy said anxiously.

Perses smiled at the son of Poseidon. "My time has passed; your time is now. Farewell my boy." The Titan closed his eyes before he faded away into two orbs, one was red and the other was white. The red orb floated into the air and up and out of the pit. The white orb moved toward the son of Poseidon until it entered the boy's chest. Percy closed his eyes as he felt the Titan's power merge with his body. Percy opened his eyes; they were no longer the eyes of a demigod, they were a solid mix of sea green and gold that flowed like molten lava. Percy looked up toward the location where the red orb had floated. "You are free now, my friend," Percy said sadly.

"Well done Perseus!" Tartarus exclaimed as he walked toward the son of Poseidon. His expression was happy, but Percy could tell that it wasn't an emotion that the primordial god was used to having.

Tartarus looked up at the grandstands filled with spectators. "All hail Perseus Jackson, Champion of the Pit." The crowd began to chant the son of Poseidon's name before Tartarus raised his hands to silence them. The crowd became quiet as they stared down at Tartarus and the newly crowned champion. "You may have one request before you begin the arduous task of defending your champion status."

Percy smiled at the idea. "I wish to be sent to the surface," he said.

Tartarus laughed at the reply. "You cannot leave; you're the champion. You must stay to defend the title."

Percy frowned at the answer. "You said I had one request," Percy argued.

Tartarus's happy mood evaporated. "No, and that is final. You will have to ask for something else."

Percy stepped away from the primordial god. He paced away from Tartarus as his anger increased. "I want my freedom," he yelled.

Tartarus's red eyes flared with anger. The arena grew dark and flames erupted around the son of Poseidon. "You will learn your place boy."

Percy's green eyes widened at the power that Tartarus displayed. He looked around for an escape, but he couldn't find one. He couldn't stay in the pit, but he was no match for Tartarus's power at the moment. Suddenly, a cool wind whipped behind the son of Poseidon. Percy turned to find a spiraling vortex of gold and silver energy behind him. He looked at the vortex closely.

"Enter the vortex, Perseus," a voice said from the energy that circled the vortex.

"Who are you?" Percy questioned.

"A friend," was the reply.

"How can I trust you?" Percy asked.

"You have no choice."

Percy sighed. The voice was right. He could either fight the primordial and be trapped in the Pit until he died or he could enter the unknown vortex. Percy gritted his teeth before he stepped through the vortex and disappeared from the pit.

_**AN: I hope the fight was a good one. I didn't want it to go passed one chapter. I also wanted the fight to be more about powers, instead of prowess with a weapon. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	14. I Meet My Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 14: I Meet My Destiny

Percy stepped out of the vortex, still clad in his black and gold armor, but he held his helmet in his hands. Percy looked around at his present location; his eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. The place or whatever it was; it was in the shape of a sphere, but it was made out of pure energy.

"Don't worry my boy; you're quite safe here," the voice that led him here said.

Percy turned around and froze at the sight before him. Two giants sat on thrones made of pure energy. The man was easily twelve feet in height he wore a white flowing robe, and his hair and beard were as white as snow. The strange thing about the man was that his eyes were purple and they glowed with a power that Percy had never seen before. Percy looked to the man's left to see a beautiful woman; she was ten feet tall and wore a long white dress. Her hair was coal black and her skin was golden brown, but her eyes unnerved the son of Poseidon, they were bright white.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

The man smiled. "I am Chronus; father of creation and time," he replied. He motioned toward the woman beside him. "This is my wife Ananke; mother of creation and destiny."

Ananke smiled at the immortal demigod. "We have watched you my boy," she began. "We watched as you grew into a mighty hero and warrior. We watched as you loved and lost. We watched you suffer and triumph."

"Where am I?" Percy asked.

"This is the remnant of creation; the last vestige of the former universe," Chronus said, but Percy just stared at him stupidly. "I know this is hard to understand for a former mere mortal, but you stand in the last place of the old universe. This is where our power is the greatest, but we are fading slowly."

"Why did you bring me here?" Percy questioned.

"You are here because the universe itself needs you," Ananke replied. "We have chosen you to carry the remnant of our power." She held out a golden spike that glowed with power. "We had four children that helped to shape and create the universe. They were Chaos, Erebus and Aether."

"You said four," Percy said.

Ananke smiled. "Our youngest child was Thoth; he was to take over our powers when we faded. He was the one to balance all. He would have the power of time and inevitability. He would be the primordial of balance. Unfortunately, Chaos grew jealous of his brothers. At first, he was content to watch them grow the universe, and then cause disasters to destroy their creations. However, he grew tired of causing disorder, he attacked his brothers until they were so weakened that they faded. He attacked Thoth while he was still young, but my husband and I were able to save him. We placed his essence within this spike."

Percy looked between the two entities. "I don't understand what that has to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you," Chronus began. "Our son does not have a body and you have one."

Percy backed away from the two beings. "You are going to take my body," he said fearfully.

Chronus and Ananke shook their heads. "No child, we ask for your help," Ananke clarified. "Our son needs a body when the times come for him to take action. He will be needed to fight his brother to save the universe. We ask for you to be his partner in this endeavor."

"How?" Percy asked.

"We will imbue this spike with the remainder of our power before we fade. The spike will be yours and in times of great peril it will glow. If you accept this power it will mean that you and our son will merge during these times of peril to become something or someone much more powerful than the two of you would be, if separate. You will share knowledge and experience. You will become Thoth and he will become you," Ananke explained.

"How does Chaos threaten the universe?" Percy asked.

Chronus's purple eyes darkened. "He destroys those that he conquers, but he does much worse to those that join him. He corrupts them, both in body and soul. They become more machine than biological. Their minds still exist; he needs their worship. He needs their spirits, but he twists them to his own goals. He wishes to control the universe and twist it to his image of perfection. He breeds destruction. He embodies his name well. He brings chaos to the universe, not order."

"If I accept your offer will I be able to stop him?" Percy asked.

Ananke's white eyes glowed brightly. "I cannot see your destiny my child, but you will need help in this endeavor," she said. "Assemble the remaining children of Erebus and Aether. Along with all the help you can find on Earth."

"Why Earth?" Percy asked.

"Chaos has heard of his daughter Gaea's defeat. He wishes to destroy Earth as punishment. You will need to rally the forces on your home planet, or all is lost," Chronus said.

Ananke studied the young man before her. "Do you accept our offer?"

Percy looked between the two entities. "I don't have much choice, do I?"

Ananke smiled, but Percy could see the sympathy in the look she gave him. "No you don't."

Percy sighed. "I accept this offer," he said. Ananke held the spike in her hand before she moved her hand in front of her husband. Chronus placed his hand on hers as their powers merged and flowed into the spike. They both stood from their thrones and shrank to human size. They walked hand in hand to the son of Poseidon. They reached out their hands before they placed a golden chain around Percy's neck; on the chain was the golden spike that glowed with immense power.

Percy stepped back, but he didn't feel any different. He looked at the two entities questioningly.

"The power will only come when it is needed," Ananke answered his unspoken question.

"Our time draws near child," Chronus said. "You have made us proud, Perseus," Ananke said. Chronus moved his hand and a black portal of energy opened in the center of the sphere. "This will take you to where you need to go," Chronus said.

Percy looked between the two entities; he could feel their power fading. "Thank you," he said.

Ananke and Chronus smiled. "Thank you for giving our legacy a chance to live on. For giving this universe a chance to survive," They both said in unison. They both began to flicker before Percy stepped through the portal and vanished.

Chronus turned toward his wife. "Will he succeed my love?" Chronus questioned.

Ananke smiled. "I feel that there is hope, something that I haven't felt for millennia."

They both smiled at each other before the sphere of energy collapsed upon them causing a tremendous blast of energy that was felt throughout the universe. The creators were no more.

* * *

_Mount McKinley, Alaska_

A black vortex opened at the top of the peak of the largest mountain in North America. Percy stepped out of the vortex still clad in his black armor. Riptide was in a scabbard attached to his hip and the black lance was still strapped to his back. He carried his helmet under his arm. The winds at the top of the snowcapped mountain whipped around his head and the air was very thin, but it didn't bother the son of Poseidon. He had the power of two Titans within him as well as the power of his father. He reached around his neck and touched the glowing spike that hung there; he could feel the power and the spirit of the son of Ananke and Chronus. The primordial known as Thoth was within this metal ornament.

"You have arrived, my boy," a strange voice said. The voice emanated from all around the mountain top.

"Whose there?" Percy questioned.

"I'm here or at least a part of me," the voice replied.

Percy looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. A sudden burst of wind moved around the mountain until a face formed in the moving clouds, snow and air; a face of a man. "Who are you?" Percy asked in awe of the sight before him.

"My grandparents sent you to me," the being said. "I am the last child of Aether and Hemera."

"Their last son," Percy repeated.

"Yes, I am Ouranos, the son of Aether, former husband to Gaea and former lord of this planet," Ouranos replied.

Percy stared open mouthed at the being. "I thought you were destroyed by Kronos," Percy said, the being chuckled at the question. "I was torn asunder, but my power and spirit remain, much the same way as my uncle's power and spirit exist within that ornament around your neck," Ouranos replied.

"Why did they send me here?" Percy asked.

"You need allies my boy," Ouranos said. Percy nodded. "I don't have a body, but I have information and I have power to share with you."

"Why would you do that?" Percy asked.

"You have the power of my son and grandson within you," Ouranos said. "You have the power of time and destruction, but you need more to control and withstand the power of Thoth. As it stands now your body could only withstand the power for a few minutes. You will need much longer, if you are to survive a fight with Chaos."

"What information do you have?" Percy questioned.

Ouranos smiled. "Hemera, Nyx and the Fates are still alive and well. Also, as you know my cousin Tartarus is alive too," he said. Percy nodded. "You will need their help as well as the help of the gods of Olympus and their children, if this world is to survive."

"If you help me, you'll fade," Percy reminded.

Ouranos smiled as the winds and clouds whipped though his ethereal form. "Nothing can stop that, but I wish my power to not go to waste. I wish for you to have my power Perseus."

"Thank you," Percy said. "You're welcome child," Ouranos said before a sudden gust of wind flew towards Percy and formed a tornado around the son of Poseidon. The wind flew into his mouth. Percy gasped for air as the power entered his lungs and flowed throughout his body. Percy opened his eyes a few moments later to reveal a mix of sea green and sky blue eyes with a gold outline around them. His eyes moved and flowed like molten lava. Percy looked at Ouranos one last time before the primordial god of the sky faded into nothingness.

The spike that hung around Percy's neck began to glow, but Percy could somehow tell that this effect was not caused my impending danger, it was something else. Percy held out his hand with spike held in it and open to the sky. The spike glowed until the light covered Percy's body. The black helmet that he held under his hand floated in the air before it covered his head once again. His body continued to glow until the light faded. Percy raised his head and the eye holes in the helmet glowed with a bright white color that was similar to the eyes of Ananke. Percy looked up to the heavens and spoke in a voice that was too deep to be his own, "I have awakened." Percy looked into the sky before a constellation began to glow. It was the constellation that was shaped like a mighty dragon, Draco. "I, Thoth son of the creators call upon my ancient friend. Draco, come to the aid of your master."

The stars of the constellation began to glow until the outline of the dragon's body pulse with power. An explosion filled the daytime sky before the light subsided. Suddenly, a flash of light like an explosion blotted out the sun before a shadow passed over the mountain. Thoth or Percy smiled at the sight before him. A creature landed on the mountain. The creature was roughly forty feet long with red and gold scales the size of saucers. The creature had an enormous head with two horns behind the creature's eyes. The creature had eyes that burned like stars and it stood on four legs with a long tail that curled around the mountain top. This creature was a dragon. Red wings the color of blood extended from the dragon's back. The dragon moved toward Thoth until its face was only a foot from the face of the armored warrior. Thoth raised his hand and placed it on the snout of the dragon. "Draco my friend, we are needed once again," Thoth said.

_**AN: Another chapter complete. We will learn more of Thoth and his connection to Draco the dragon, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	15. Fiery Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 15: Fiery Words

_In the depths of space…_

A large moon moved toward the planetary system of Altuon; the moon was grey in color with black streaks that were comprised of deep fissures within the surface of the moon. The moon moved passed the outer planets of the system until it stopped abruptly. In the path of the planetoid were thousands of ships of varying sizes and descriptions. A communications beam emanated from the largest ship, which was roughly a tenth the size of the moon.

Deep inside the moon was a large cavernous room that was as black as deep space. In the center of the room was a large black throne that hummed with power. On the throne sat a tall figure clad in black armor with a black as night cloak over his head, shoulders and back. He sat on the throne with his gloved hands crossed in front of his face in the shape of a pyramid. He stared into a screen on the far wall of the room; the screen showed the massive fleet of ships aligned against the onslaught of the moon.

"Intruder, turn back now or face the combined forces of the Alliance fleet," a male voice said through the screen. The man on the throne shifted slightly before he tapped a button on the side of his throne.

"No, you surrender yourselves or face the power of my dominion," the man on the throne said.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from the fleet.

The man on the throne chuckled. "I am Chaos, creator and destroyer of worlds."

The ships formed a tight formation before the moon. Chaos flicked a switch before a portion of the moon opened to reveal a circular sphere, the size of an asteroid. The sphere moved toward the fleet. The ships began to fire an onslaught of thousands of missiles and hundreds of laser weapons against the sphere, but to no avail. The sphere kept moving steadily toward the center of the fleet. The ships continued their onslaught, but nothing could scratch the surface of the sphere.

Chaos sat on his throne, an evil smile stretched across his face as he watched the futile attack on the sphere. He watched as the sphere stopped in the center of the massive fleet of ships. He placed his hands palms down on the arms of the throne. His black eyes exploded like a supernova before his body began to glow with an orange aura. The throne began to pulse with power as Chaos's energy was focused into the chair.

The sphere remained steady in the center of the onslaught of fire power from the fleet. Suddenly, the sphere began to glow with an orange power. The energy from the weapons was absorbed into the orange energy field increasing its strength and size. A burst of energy erupted from the sphere encompassing the entire fleet.

The largest of the ships was positioned in the front of fleet when the energy field hit. The ships system began to short circuit as sparks and small fires erupted around the control room. The crew desperately tried to put out the fires, but they all stop abruptly when the orange glow moved into the ship and surrounded the bodies of each crew member. The Captain of the ship screamed in agony as he clawed at his skin before his tanned flesh ripped open in deep fissures that bled dark crimson blood. The other crew members clutched their throat as blood filled their lungs and their minds began to heat up. The screaming continued until all of the crew lay on the floor unconscious in pools of their own blood.

The sphere continued to flood the fleet with orange energy until the molecules of the ships and those within them began to vibrate violently. The vibrations caused the atoms that comprised the people and the ships to heat up until the orange glow became a white hot mass of energy and matter. The mass fell upon itself causing an explosion like that of a mini-supernova. The light died down and nothing was left of the fleet except for a few fragments of glowing atoms. The sphere was completely unharmed; it moved back towards the moon. Inside the moon, Chaos's laughter echoed through the corridors of the massive planetoid.

* * *

_Earth – an unknown island within the Sea of Monsters_

The sky was clear over a beautiful tropical island. The gold sands of the beaches shined in the sun. A small red speck in the sky moved toward the island. As the speck grew larger it became clear that the object was a giant beast. A dragon or drakon as the Greeks would call it. The creature was more than four times the length of a man and its large scales were a combination of bright red and shiny gold. The creature was not alone because a tall man sat in the dragon's back. He wore pitch black armor with glowing gold stripes; his eyes shined like the light from white a dwarf star.

The dragon landed on the beach and lowered its head to the ground. The armored man jumped down from the dragon. He turned toward the beast and his eyes flashed with power.

"Draco, you may explore my friend. I will call on you when I'm ready to leave," the man's deep voice said. The dragon nodded before it flapped its large leathery wings and flew back into the sky to explore the island from the air.

The man turned toward the interior of the island as his eyes scanned the interior for a certain object or place. His gaze settled upon a cave in the side of a cliff that rose up into the center of the island. The man walked toward the cave entrance until he stood just inside. He peered into the cave; he could feel the power of the one that lived here. He walked inside until he stopped at the sight of the women that sat on a glowing throne made of light. The woman was beautiful with tanned skin and platinum blonde hair that flowed down her back. Her sky blue eyes shined in the dim light of the cave.

"You will have to excuse my home. I just recently moved her from Canada," the woman said politely.

The armored man bowed toward the woman. "It is good to see you my dear niece."

The woman stared at him in shock and trepidation. "Who are you?"

"There is nothing to fear. I am Thoth, son of Ananke and Chronus," he replied.

The woman smiled. "I am Hemera, as you must know."

Thoth smiled at the primordial goddess. "I know, you are my brother's child," he said.

Hemera nodded. "You are here to help against the great threat that comes."

"You mean Chaos," Thoth said. Hemera shivered at the name, but she nodded. "Yes, I must face my brother in order to save this world, but I need your help."

Hemera seemed shocked at his words. "My help, I am only a weak goddess, whose time has long since gone."

Thoth shook his head. His helmet was still on, but Hemera could feel the frown beneath it. "You are a daughter of Erebus; I need you to gather those who are left of the primordial gods. All will be needed to meet this threat."

"Why, you have the power to face Chaos," she replied.

"Yes, I can face my brother, but I cannot face all of his minions. He holds sway over entire galaxies and his fleet is the size of a planet. Earth faces a war of worlds, not just a war of gods."

Hemera's tanned face paled. "I will try to help, but I must inform you of something," she said.

Thoth reached for his helmet and took it off. The goddess gasped at the sight of the handsome young man before her. He had messy jet black hair and lightly tanned skin, but his eyes glowed with a bright white light. "Tell me."

"A civil war on Olympus will begin on the solstice at their regular meeting," Hemera explained. Thoth's eyes widened.

"Go find your brethren, I will deal with Olympus," he said. Hemera bowed before she disappeared into a bright yellow light.

Thoth stepped out of the cave before he walked to the beach. Lying in the golden sands was Draco; the dragon raised his head when his master approached. "It appears that the beginning of the conflict will happen sooner than I thought." He climbed onto the back of the dragon before they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_Mount Olympus – throne room – solstice meeting_

Zeus sat on his throne with Hera at his side. Ares sat on his throne looking glum as he watched Aphrodite talk to her husband; ever since the blow-up over Percy, Aphrodite had nothing to do with the war god. Apollo and Artemis sat on their thrones looking totally defeated. They watched Athena and Hermes talk, but the two never looked towards them, if they did, they only sent them death glares. Dionysus sat on his throne and he avoided looking at any of the other gods, especially Poseidon. The sea god's green eyes were always filled with hatred when he looked at the wine god. Demeter sat on her throne looking bored; she turned to look at Hades who sat on a makeshift throne with his wife at his side. Demeter glared at her brother, but smiled sweetly at her daughter. Hestia sat by the hearth as she watched the interaction between her various family members. She knew what was to come, and it didn't make her happy, but she knew only one person was to blame, her foolish brother Zeus.

What no one noticed was the goddess of magic that stood behind a column near the back of the throne room. She watched the hunters sitting in the audience. The audience was pretty thin; most minor gods knew to stay away. Zeus didn't pay it much attention because most of the minor gods stayed away from the solstice meeting normally. Hecate stepped out of the throne room as Zeus began to make a speech about the prosperity of the world and Olympus under his rein. The goddess rolled her eyes at the arrogance of the youngest child of Kronos. She walked into the main corridor of Olympus; no one was around. She began to chant a travel spell until a golden light appeared filling the courtyard, when the light faded over three hundred campers stood there. They were dressed for battle. They had already captured the children of Zeus's allies. Malcolm, Jason and Nico stood in the front; they were the leaders of the group. Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel smiled at their friends as they all prepared themselves for this civil war.

Hecate stepped in front of Jason and his fellow leaders. "I see that you all are ready," she said approvingly.

Jason nodded. "Chiron and Lupa were captured before we left," he said.

Hecate nodded. "Chiron and Lupa would never fight you, but it was needed to keep them from raising the alarm."

Jason nodded sadly. "What about the hunters?" he asked.

Hecate smiled. "I have the perfect spell for them, but we must be careful. Zeus has an army of automatons at his disposal. Hephaestus will help us, but these machines are beyond his control."

Jason frowned. "We will do what is needed," he said as he looked at the group around him. The other demigods nodded in agreement.

Hecate smiled before she walked back into the throne room. The demigods would stay outside the throne room until they heard the commotion from inside, then they would attack to support those gods led by Athena and Poseidon.

Hecate stood behind a column out of the sight of the hunters, but she could see them just fine. She began her spell quietly as she concentrated on a portion of the ceiling just above the heads of the hunters.

Zeus finished his speech. He looked around with a proud smile on his face. "Do any of my brothers have anything to say?" he asked, but Poseidon and Hades could tell that he didn't care.

Hades and Poseidon both stood at the same time. Zeus's electric blue eyes narrowed. Poseidon smiled. "My brother and I would like to relinquish our time to our eldest sister, Hestia," he said.

Zeus wore a surprised expression on his face. "Hestia, you wish to address the council?" he asked.

Hestia stood near her hearth. She wore a determined expression. "Yes I do," she replied.

Zeus motioned for her to step before the thrones. Hestia walked over to the thrones in her eight year old form. "You may speak my dear sister." Hades and Poseidon scowled at how fake their brother's sincerity was.

Hestia nodded. "I wish to speak about trust and leadership," she said. Zeus's eyes narrowed.

"What is trust? Is it loyalty to those someone cares about? Is it faith in something unseen? These are all good examples, but trust is more than that. Trust can be faith in oneself and in those that care about us. However, trust must be earned; it can't be something that is just given. If someone ruins and squanders the trust we put in them, then what kind of person is that? How could they ever be trusted to lead? How could anyone follow them?" Hestia sent a glare to Apollo and Artemis. The two twin gods both looked down at the ground in shame; they couldn't meet their aunt's eyes.

Hestia broke her gaze away from the twins. She leveled her fiery eyes upon her youngest brother. "I want to talk about leadership now. Can someone lead if they are too paranoid to trust those that trust them? Can a leader be trusted if they do nothing but hurt those that care and support them? How could a leader be followed, if he is hated by those that used to love him? Hestia's eyes flared. Do any of you know the answer? No one said a word, but Zeus just kept his gaze on his eldest sister; Hestia never flinched from his gaze. The answer… the answer is a leader such as that should not remain… he cannot continue to lead… he must be removed as well as those that follow him.

Zeus stood from his throne; electricity flashed through his blue eyes. "Who put you up to this?" he yelled. "You shall all pay for this insolence."

The room darkened and the hearth exploded into flames so high that they licked against the ceiling of the throne room. Hestia's eyes exploded with such intense fire that everyone looked away. The darkened room flicked with the fires of the hearth.

"Insolence… you of all people shouldn't speak of insolence. You sent an innocent boy that grieved over the loss of those he loved to Tartarus… and you have the audacity to call me insolent," Hestia's voice grew to a scream before her body glowed orange. Her eight year old form grew in height and stature until a beautiful eighteen year old woman stood before them. She was twelve feet tall and her eyes glowed bright with flames. Poseidon and Hades looked at their sister and they couldn't get over how much she looked like their mother now, other than the eyes, she was the spitting image of Rhea.

Zeus's master bolt appeared in his hands before he threw it at the goddess before him. Hestia was shocked that he would do such a thing as well as her brothers. The bolt struck the goddess head on and sent her flying into the hearth. Flames shot into the sky before they spread across the throne room setting fires to the walls and columns.

The hunters stood to strike, but a flash above them startled them. They looked above them before a celestial bronze net fell on top of them. The doors to the throne room burst open before hundreds of demigods stormed into the throne room with their weapons at the ready.

Zeus snapped his finger before dozens of ten foot automatons entered the room to engage the demigods.

"Traitors… kill the traitors," Zeus yelled.

Hades and Poseidon appeared before him. Zeus sent a shot of electricity into both his brothers knocking them from their feet. Zeus eyed the demigods before he leveled his master bolt toward them.

Suddenly, the glass dome of the throne room exploded. Zeus looked up at a massive red and gold dragon. He aimed his bolt at the creature and fired, at the same time the dragon let loose a powerful blast of energy from its eyes. The blast struck the master bolt before exploding in a shower of sparks and energy. The bolt fell to the ground broken in half. Zeus stared at his destroyed weapon in shock before the dragon crashed into the marble floor in front of him.

A man in black and gold armor jumped down from the beast's back. Zeus began to glow, but the armored man raised his hand and Zeus remained in his human size. Zeus glared at the armored man and said, "How dare you interrupt this conflict. Who do you think you are?"

The armored man touched a golden spike that was imbedded in the armor on his chest. A bright light erupted around his body. When the light dissipated, a young man stood before the king of the gods. He raised his head and all those around the throne room gasped in surprise. Percy Jackson stood before the King of the gods. His green eyes glowed with power and colors no one had seen before. He uncapped Riptide and pointed it at Zeus threateningly. "You arrogant fucker, I challenge you to a fight to the death; a fight that a piece of shit like you will not survive."

_**AN: More to come as a certain sky god will have the fight of his life, so stay tuned.**_


	16. Retribution and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 16: Retribution and Forgiveness

_Olympus – throne room_

Zeus's eyes flashed with anger as he looked at the banished son of Poseidon. "You were banished, how have you returned?"

Percy's green eyes flowed with the intensity of a lava flow. "I am the Champion of the Pit." By this time everyone on the throne room had stopped fighting, even the automatons. They all watched the standoff between the son of Poseidon and the King of the gods. Poseidon watched his son with tears in his eyes.

A sword appeared in Zeus's hands. Hera and Ares walked up to Zeus before they took position on either side of the youngest child of Kronos. "I will send you back to Tartarus," Zeus proclaimed.

Percy laughed loudly. "You hold no power over me ass hole," Percy replied angrily.

"You dare to insult the King of the gods. Father let me fight this fool," Area pleaded. Percy turned his gaze upon the god of war. "You are a bigger moron than I thought Ares," Percy replied. Ares took off his sun glasses to reveal his eyes that burned with the fires of war. "I challenge you Perseus," Ares responded. "I thought a god couldn't challenge a demigod?" Percy questioned. Ares's glare intensified. "You are immortal; I can challenge you, if I choose so," Ares replied. Percy spun Riptide in his hand before a devious smile stretched across his face. The golden spike that hung around his neck began to glow before Riptide glowed in unison. Once the glow ceased, Riptide was a foot longer and was made of a mix of celestial bronze and a black metal similar to the materials that made up Thoth's armor and lance.

A red sword appeared in Ares's hands. He lunged toward the son of Poseidon; Percy blocked the strike before he pushed off knocking Ares back a few feet. Ares stared at the young man in shock. Ares growled before he charged the immortal demigod again. Percy's eyes flashed gold for a moment as time slowed down around the god of war. Percy took the opportunity to rush forward and disarm the war god. Ares's blade fell to the ground. Percy's eyes flashed again as time resumed. Ares stumbled forward; he looked at his hand before he spotted his sword on the ground. He reached for the blade, but Percy slashed Riptide toward the god severing the god's right arm off at the elbow. Ares screamed in agony as golden ichor covered the floor of the throne room. He held the stump of his right arm to stop the bleeding. Percy walked toward the god before he leveled his blade toward Ares's chest. Ares looked up into the glowing green eyes of the son of Poseidon. Percy gave him a cold and vengeful smile. "One less god to protect," he said before he stabbed the blade into Ares's chest up to the hilt. Percy pulled the immortal close to him; Ares's eyes dimmed until they were just grey embers. Ares looked down at the blade before he realized what was happening. A red glow of energy was leaving his body and entering the blade. Ares gasped for breath; he looked into Percy's eyes desperately. "Too late for remorse now, good riddance, cousin," Percy chided before Ares body dissolved into golden dust.

Zeus and Hera stepped back toward their thrones. A crash from behind them forced the two to turn around. They froze at the sight before them. Draco stood behind them. His reptilian eyes glowed with power as he bared his giant teeth at the King and Queen of the gods. "Going somewhere, King Dick and Queen Bitch," Percy said mockingly.

Zeus grabbed Hera before he pushed her toward the son of Poseidon. Hera glared at her husband. "You coward," She yelled. She turned around to see the son of Poseidon only a few feet from her. "Perseus please, I never meant to hurt you."

Percy laughed at her lie. "You never meant to hurt me," he mimicked. "You care nothing for others and now you wish for forgiveness. That is something that must be earned" Percy's arm moved in a quick arc that was a blur to those around him. Riptide moved like an extension of his arm as it severed the head from the goddess's neck. Her head hit the floor before her body turned to golden dust.

The throne room was deathly quiet. Percy had killed two Olympians in just a few minutes.

Zeus glared at the young man. He raised his hand and sent a powerful blast of electricity toward the son of Poseidon. Percy smirked at the action; he caught the blast with his free hand before he pointed Riptide toward the assembled group of automatons that stood in a menacing stance before the assembled group of demigods. A blast of electricity five times the power of Zeus's blast erupted from Riptide before it struck the robots. A few seconds later only a heaping pile of celestial bronze slag remained, it covered the marble floor as steam wafted into the air.

Zeus stared at the boy he had banished with wide eyes. He stepped back, but stopped when a massive clawed talon closed around his body. He looked up into the eyes of the cosmic dragon. He turned back toward Percy, but the son of Poseidon's eyes burned with hatred. "I would destroy you now, but a friend of mine would like to introduce himself and do the honor," Percy said before he clutched the golden spike that hung around his neck. The young man's body began to glow before the armored figure stood in his place. His black armor absorbed the light around him, but the golden lines in the armor pulsed with energy. Two glowing white eyes peered through the eye holes of the armored helmet.

"I am Thoth, son of Ananke and Chronus, creators of the universe," he said.

The gods, demigods and hunters stared at the armored man that was once the son of Poseidon in awe. "Percy," Poseidon said.

Thoth turned toward the god of the seas, his glowing white eyes dimmed. "He and I share this body. Our merging was needed in order to save this universe."

"What do you mean?" Hades asked worriedly.

"All in good time, but first a tyrant must be dealt with," Thoth proclaimed. "My brothers Aether, Erebus and Chaos all have certain powers. Aether controlled the light, while Erebus controlled the darkness. Chaos had power over matter and energy. I on the other hand had control over the realms of my father and mother. I am the master of time at a cosmic scale and I control inevitability or what you mortals call gravity. The force that holds the universe together, the power that causes solar systems to form, galaxies to spin and the universe to expand."

Thoth motioned for Draco to let go of the King of the gods. Zeus stumbled forward. Zeus looked into the white hot eyes of Thoth. "Kill me and get it over with," Zeus spat.

"Kill you," Thoth repeated. "That would be too easy. I should let Chaos destroy you; he would be much less forgiving than I." Zeus gulped at the threat. "However, I am not without some mercy." Thoth raised his hand before Zeus's body was lifted into the air. The god's electric blue eyes lightened in fear. "What are you doing?" Zeus questioned nervously.

Thoth's eyes flashed. "Showing you the power of gravity," Thoth said before a small black orb appeared in his hand. He threw the orb at the king of the gods before it sank into Zeus's chest. Zeus cried out in pain as the orb pushed through his skin and into his chest. A sudden flash of light erupted from Zeus's body before his body tensed. He began to scratch at his chest before s swirling mass of energy began to spin in his chest causing his body to be pushed into the object, first parts of his chest and abdomen, and then his shoulders and lower body. Zeus screamed as his body imploded in a matter of seconds. All that remained of the king of the gods was the black orb. Thoth raised his hand before the orb shot toward his hand. Thoth caught it in his palm before the object dissolved into nothingness.

"What was that?" Hades questioned.

Thoth turned his glowing eyes to the lord of the dead. "A black hole," he replied. Hades just stared at him in shock. "The ultimate object of my power."

Hermes and Athena both walked toward the son of creation; they each held one of the twins. Artemis and Apollo both looked at the being before them in fear. "What should we do with them?" Athena questioned.

Thoth stared into the eyes of the twin gods. "Let them go," Thoth said. Athena and Hermes both stared at him curiously. "Why?" Athena asked. "Zeus threatened the hunters, if Artemis and Apollo didn't go along with Percy's banishment," Thoth replied. Athena and Hermes both nodded before they let go of the twins.

Apollo stepped forward; he knew that his sister wouldn't ask for forgiveness. "Percy, please forgive us," he said.

Thoth stared into the blue eyes of the sun god. The stare made Apollo shiver involuntarily. "Percy forgives you and your sister," Thoth said as he looked from Apollo toward the goddess of the moon. Artemis's silver eyes brightened a little. Thoth turned toward the hunters that still struggled inside of the celestial bronze net. He raised his hand before the net disappeared into a white light. The hunters stood up before they sent glares toward the demigods. Thoth returned his gaze toward Athena. "Percy forgives you as well; he received your apology in the pit." Athena smiled before she gave the son of creation a nod in acknowledgement.

A moan from across the room drew the attention of the gods and Thoth. In a flash of light the son of creation stood over the injured body of the goddess of the hearth and home. He kneeled beside the goddess before he helped her sit up. Hestia was still in her eighteen year old form; her fiery eyes broadened at the sight of the armored figure that kneeled beside her. She backed away from the unknown figure that hovered over her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Thoth, son of Ananke and Chronus, I have come to protect this world from my brother, Chaos"

Poseidon and the other gods stood around the two immortal beings. They all gasped at the news Thoth gave them. "Why would Chaos attack Earth?" Poseidon questioned.

"I think it's obvious; he wants revenge for the defeat of his daughter, Gaea," Athena replied.

Thoth looked up at the goddess. "That is only a pretense for his attack. He wishes to convert the universe to his designs. He wishes for all sentient beings to worship him and follow his views of society and life," Thoth replied. Hades listened before he asked, "What if we refuse?" Thoth looked at the eldest son of Kronos. "He will destroy this world and all life on it."

"He'd destroy his own children, if he did that," Apollo protested.

"He cares nothing for his children. He only thinks of his own desires," Thoth replied before he turned back to Hestia. He raised his hand before a white light flashed across the body of the goddess; her cuts closed up and her bruises faded. He helped her stand before he turned to address the other gods. He looked at Athena thoughtfully. "You have a question?"

Athena nodded. "Why are you helping us?"

"My parents charged me with protecting this world, but I would have done it anyway. You see, I believe the universe should go forward as it is, without the interference of cosmic beings such as my brother and I. We are there to manage the forces that control the universe, not manipulate them to our own devices," Thoth replied.

"Can you defeat your brother?" Poseidon asked.

Thoth stared into the sea green eyes of the god. "I can, but it is not my brother that I worry about. Our battle will be a long and epic one, but while we fight Chaos's forces will rain down terror and destruction upon this world. That is what I fear."

"What can we do?" Hestia questioned worriedly.

Thoth's bright white eyes glowed brighter. "We must prepare ourselves."

_**AN: Percy and Thoth made quick work of Zeus, Hera and Ares. I hope their demise met your expectations. Thoth is back in control, but what does he mean by prepare? Stay tuned to find out.**_


	17. Planning for Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 17: Planning for Chaos

_Olympus – throne room_

Thoth spent the next several hours going over the plans on what they would face and how to counter it. The remaining gods of Olympus would gather support from the mortal world; it was always a good thing that many children of the gods were now in positions of authority in governments around the world. Several of the world's greatest militaries were now onboard to help with the defense of the planet. Thoth sat on a marble bench in a garden just outside the throne room. He sighed; they hadn't the time to discuss the replacement of the three Olympians that were no longer alive. Thoth smiled; Zeus, Hera and Ares were immortal, but the black metal that now made up Riptide was beyond this world, it was created from the remnants of the old universe, and as such, it was beyond any force of this reality, including the immortality of gods.

"You seem to be lost in thought," a familiar voice said from behind him. Thoth turned to see Athena standing near the entrance to the garden. He blinked when he saw her, Percy's memories flooded through his mind as he looked into the grey eyes of the goddess. The memories of Annabeth were still fresh, and Thoth could feel the pain of the boy he shared a body with. "Yes, Lady Athena, there is much for me to think about," Thoth replied.

Athena looked at him sheepishly. "I came out here to ask you, if I could speak to Percy?"

Thoth smiled. He clutched the golden spike around his neck. His body began to glow, until a flash of white light signaled the change. The light faded, and all Athena could do was stare at the green eyes of the boy that looked back at her in wonder. "My lady," Percy said quickly before he bowed his head.

Athena smiled fondly at the boy, it was good to see that he was still awkward in her presence; he was still the boy that her daughter loved so much. "Percy, may I join you?"

Percy nodded. Athena sat beside Percy on the bench. An awkward silence stretched out between them. The goddess finally sighed in defeat. "Thank you," she said.

Percy just stared at her in shock. "Why thank me?"

Athena chuckled how oblivious he was. "You forgave me for voting with the others for your exile to Tartarus."

Percy looked down at the ground sadly. "I was mad at you and the others at first, but I knew that you were just supporting your father."

Athena shook her head. "It wasn't right, and I'm so sorry for doing so."

"I know you are, and I've forgiven you," Percy began. He looked into the eyes of the goddess, his heart fluttered at the grey eyes he knew so well. "I could never hate you. You gave this world Annabeth, and I'm forever grateful for that."

A few tears leaked from the eyes of the goddess. She smiled at the greatest son of her rival. "Thank you," she said again. Percy blushed slightly. "How did you escape Tartarus?"

Percy smiled; it was a question that he had been waiting for, even Thoth was curious as to when someone would ask. "I should have known you would be the one to ask."

It was Athena's turn to blush. Percy relayed the story of his banishment to Tartarus, his work in the mines, his training with Perses, his quest to defeat Kronos, and his final battle with Perses in the arena. By the end of his tale, Athena just stared at the boy in shock and admiration; he was truly the greatest demigod and warrior, ever. "How did you get out of Tartarus?" she questioned.

Percy sighed before he ran his hand through his hair. "I was very lucky," he started. "I turned down Tartarus to continue to defend my position as Champion of the Pit; he wasn't very happy about that. He was about to attack me when a vortex appeared behind me. I stepped into it to avoid the attack from the primordial god, but I ended up in a strange place where I met Ananke and Chronus. They explained the situation, and gave me the choice to join with Thoth to save the universe, of course, I accepted."

Athena's face darkened as her brow furrowed in thought. "Can we defeat Chaos?"

Percy shrugged. "I have no idea," he said. Athena stared at him in shock. Percy chuckled. "Thoth is the brains; I'm just along for the ride."

Athena frowned at the boy's tone. "I think you're more important than that."

Percy grinned. "Well, maybe a little," he admitted sheepishly.

The sound of footsteps on the marble tiles alerted the two that someone was walking toward them. They both turned toward the sound to see the god of the sea standing on the path that led to the throne room. The god's eyes grew big when he noticed the sea green eyes of his son. "Percy," he said.

Percy stood and smiled at his father; the two ran to each other and hugged tightly. Athena smiled at the sight of her rival with his son. She cleared her throat. "I can leave," she offered.

Percy and Poseidon separated. Percy smiled at the goddess and for the first time in a long while Poseidon did the same. "Stay," Poseidon said. Athena nodded. Percy and Poseidon joined her on the bench. "I'm so glad you're back son."

"I wish it was under happier circumstances," Percy said sadly. "Nonsense, we may be at war again, but my son is back and that's all that matters to me," Poseidon declared. Percy smiled at his father in thanks. Poseidon looked between Athena and Percy questioningly. "What are you two doing out here?"

Athena blushed slightly, but Percy didn't notice; however, Poseidon did. He raised an eyebrow. "We were just talking about my escape from Tartarus, and my merging with Thoth," Percy explained. "Where is everyone else?"

"Artemis is with her hunters, and Apollo is guiding the sun across the sky," Poseidon informed. Percy nodded. "Hephaestus and Hermes have gone to Camp Half Blood to visit their children, and to begin Thoth's plans."

"I assume that Demeter and Hades went to the underworld to visit Persephone?" Percy asked. Poseidon nodded. "What about the vacancies on the council?"

Poseidon wore a thoughtful expression before he gave Athena a slight nod for her to answer. "We're not going to have a King and Queen; we believe that we need to be democratic about our decisions," Athena explained.

Percy smiled at the idea. He looked into the eyes of the goddess. Her eyes were so familiar, Annabeth had those eyes, but Athena's were even more beautiful to the son of Poseidon. Percy took a deep breath; he couldn't afford to think this way, Athena would never think of him that way, plus, he couldn't betray Annabeth, he still loved her. "A good idea," he replied. "By the way, where is Aphrodite?"

Suddenly, the smell of perfume wafted through the garden. "You called," Aphrodite said before she winked at the son of Poseidon. Athena shifted in her seat next to Percy. Percy looked at her and for the first time he saw anger and something else in those grey eyes. "Aphrodite, leave Perseus alone; he just returned, and he doesn't need your constant flirting," Athena said with a slight growl when she said the word, flirting.

"So not fair, he returns looking… so hot, and now I can't flirt," Aphrodite pouted. Athena glared at the goddess. "Fine," Aphrodite huffed before she disappeared into a cloud of smoke and perfume. Percy and the two gods both coughed. Percy finally took a deep breath after the perfume had faded. "She should really use that as chemical warfare," he said. That earned laughs from both Athena and Poseidon.

Percy chuckled as well, but his laugh died in his throat as he saw a man in a leopard print shirt and purple shorts walking passed the park hunched down in hopes that no one could see him. Percy's eyes flashed gold; Poseidon and Athena both looked at him in shock. Percy stood and slowly walked toward Dionysus, who was frozen in time.

Percy's eyes flashed gold one more time before Dionysus stumbled forward as time resumed. He looked around strangely, but his eyes widened in fear when he saw the son of Poseidon. Percy grabbed him by his shirt and held him in place. Dionysus's eyes flashed purple before vines moved to grab the son of Poseidon. Percy raised his hand toward the vines before several bolts of electricity shot from his hand; the vines burned to ash under the power of Ouranos. Dionysus gulped visibly at the display of power. Dionysus had one last trick; he looked into Percy's eyes before he tried to mess with the mind of the son of Poseidon. Percy grinned as he felt Dionysus enter his mind. "I don't think you want to do that," Percy warned.

Dionysus grinned at the boy's warning. "Why is that Perry Johanson?"

Percy chuckled at the butchering of his name. "I already have someone in my mind," he said before his eyes flashed with a white light. Dionysus screamed in pain before he clutched his head. Percy dropped the god to the ground before his eyes changed back to their normal sea green color. Dionysus groaned as he lay on the ground. Percy leaned forward, and grabbed the god by his shirt. Percy lifted him to his feet. "Now, why were you sneaking off Dionysus?"

Dionysus looked into the boy's eyes. "Trying to avoid you," he admitted.

Percy smiled at the god's fear of him. "I forgave you Mr. D, I know you're a coward, so you wouldn't stand up to Zeus."

Dionysus sighed. "So… you won't kill me?" he asked.

Percy's green eyes glowed with power. "No, but I will make sure that you are no longer an Olympian." Dionysus's eyes grew big. "You can't do that," he protested.

"He can't, but we can," Poseidon added as he walked beside his son with Athena close behind.

"Uncle Poseidon, you wouldn't do that," Dionysus replied.

Poseidon's green eyes glowed with power before his trident appeared in his hand. "I will make sure that your cowardly ass is off the council that I swear on the Styx."

Thunder clapped overhead. Dionysus lowered his head; he knew that Poseidon's threat was real. "I accept my fate," Dionysus said sadly. Percy placed the god on the ground. "Go to camp Dionysus, and help prepare for the war to come," Percy ordered. The god nodded before he disappeared into a purple mist. Percy turned back to his father and the goddess of wisdom. "I need to go to Camp Jupiter; the Romans need to be brought up to speed."

"Yes, and I need to return to Atlantis to prepare our forces," Poseidon responded. "I will talk to you later son." He disappeared into a fine sea mist.

"I will go to Camp Half Blood to help my children prepare," Athena said with a smile on her face. Percy nodded. The goddess disappeared into a golden light leaving the son of Poseidon standing in the garden alone.

Percy looked up into the sky before he whistled. The sky grew dark as the sun was blocked from view by a large figure; Percy stared in awe at the creature before it landed softly in the garden. Draco blew a puff of smoke in the air as he approached the boy that housed the essence of his master. Percy stared at the creature warily, but he could feel the reassuring sensation of Thoth within his mind. The gold spike he wore around his neck began to glow before Percy shut his eyes tightly. When they opened his eyes were now two glowing orbs of white light.

The dragon's eyes glowed at the sight of his master's glowing eyes. Thoth reached out his hand and rubbed the snout of his friend. "The fight draws near my old friend," Thoth said. Draco nodded slightly. "We must travel to the Roman camp. They must be warned and organized to meet the threat." Draco lowered his head and body to the ground. Thoth climbed onto the back of the dragon before Draco flapped his leathery wings. The dragon and his rider slowly rose into the air before they flew off toward the west. The air exploded around them as they broke the sound barrier. The sky flashed with a bright light before the dragon and its rider disappeared.

* * *

_Edge of the Milky Way Galaxy_

The large black planetoid moved into the outer rim of the galaxy. The only sign of its presence was the blocking out of stars as it passed through space. Deep within the object sat a man dressed in black robes; he sat on a black throne as he watched the outside world through a large screen on the far wall of the room.

A door opened to reveal a golden robot in the shape of a woman. The robot walked into the room before she knelt before the man. "My lord, we have entered the galaxy," she informed.

The man stared down at the robot, his black eyes glowed for a moment before he replied, "Yes, I have seen as much. Why have you disturbed me?"

The robot twitched at the sound of irritation in her master's voice. "Something strange has occurred in sector one."

"What has occurred?"

"The constellation Draco has disappeared," the robot replied. The man sat quietly on his throne. The robot stared up at her master waiting for a reply. "My lord, what shall we do?"

"Set our course for Earth, best possible speed," the man replied. "Yes, Lord Chaos," the robot replied before she stood and exited the room.

The man turned back toward the view screen. He tapped a few buttons on his throne before an image of sector one appeared on the screen. He stared with his black eyes at the location of where the constellation of Draco was once located. His black eyes dimmed slightly before he said, "Thoth!"

_**AN: Dionysus is to be removed from the council. Athena seems to have some feelings for Percy. As you will notice in future chapters, other goddesses will also show feelings for Percy or Thoth. I think I will start the voting for a pairing here. The goddesses to choose from are; Athena, Hestia, and Hemera. Please vote by review and I will decide by the next chapter. Lastly, Chaos knows that Thoth has returned. Also, Thoth is the name of an Egyptian god, but he is not the same as the Thoth in this story. The Thoth in this story was given this name because it means 'to balance,' which is why he was given that name by Ananke and Chronus. He is also a completely original character for this story. Stay tuned more to come and don't forget to vote.**_


	18. Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 18: Reunions

_Olympus – throne room_

A bright flash of white light and then the sound of a sonic boom announced the arrival of Thoth and Draco. The dragon landed in a quiet and very scenic area of the Berkeley Hills. Thoth dismounted before he placed his hand on the dragon's snout. Draco stared into the white eyes of his friend and master. "Draco, go and rest in the stars my friend. I will contact you when I need you," Thoth said. Draco nodded before he flapped his wings causing the trees and a shrub in the area to move violently under the wind generated from the dragon's flapping wings. The dragon raised his head before it shot into the sky like a rocket. The bright red dragon disappeared into a flash of light.

Thoth grinned at the power of his friend. The golden spike around his neck began to glow. Thoth placed his hand around the spike before a flash of light covered his body. When the light faded Percy stood in a pair of faded jeans and a blue shirt. His sea green eyes flowed like lava and the specks of gold and sky blue within his mesmerizing orbs flickered in the afternoon light.

Percy looked down the hill and smiled at the sight of the highway that ran through the hills. His memories flashed through his mind regarding the last time he was here. He remembered his ride down the mountain side on top of the old metal platter. He raised his hands and the wind whipped around his body before it picked him up and carried him down the side of the mountain. He looked down until he saw the tunnel and the maintenance door that would lead him to Camp Jupiter. A lone guard stood at the entrance with a spear in his hand. He looked to be nearly twenty years old, he was tall, but his skinny frame barely filled out the armor that he wore. Percy looked closer until a mischievous smirk crossed his face, he knew this soldier. He floated down until he stood before the guard. The boy's pale blue eyes grew big in shock at the sight of the powerful son of the sea god.

The young man aimed his spear toward Percy, but his shaky hands could barely hold it. "Halt, who goes there?"

Percy grinned. "How the mighty have fallen," he said. The young man's eyes narrowed. He knew that voice. "Jackson! I thought the gods banished you," the young man replied.

"Octavian, let's just say that I got a get out of jail free card," Percy said with smirk.

"You aren't allowed in without permission," Octavian said. "So, stand back!"

Percy stepped forward. Octavian pushed his spear forward, but the now immortal son of the sea god caught the blade with his bare hand; he snapped the end of the spear off with a flick of his wrist. Octavian's eyes were so wide that Percy thought they might pop out and onto the highway.

Octavian made a play for his sword, but Percy moved with such speed that he had the Roman's arm held tight before Octavian could unsheathe his sword. Percy pulled the young man toward him as he stared into the former auger's blue eyes. "I don't need an invitation, legacy of Apollo," Percy said, all the playfulness was gone from his voice. Octavian shivered at the sound. Percy lifted Octavian off the ground before he unceremoniously dropped him on his backside. He opened the door and stepped into the tunnel that would lead him to Camp Jupiter. Octavian just sat on the ground frozen in fear as he watched the door close behind the son of Poseidon.

Percy walked through the tunnel as he remembered his first time here. He smiled when he thought of Frank and Hazel. He exited the tunnel and smiled at the sight of the valley below him. The Little Tiber flowed through the valley as the sun beat down on Camp Jupiter and the road beyond that led to the city of New Rome. Percy made his way into the valley. He stopped at the edge of the river. He could see the Roman soldiers in Camp Jupiter watching him closely with their weapons at the ready. Percy concentrated and stepped onto the water. The water looked like hard glass as the son of Poseidon walked across it. He smirked when he saw the shocked faces of the Romans; one boy accidentally set off his cross-bow and nearly took the head off one of his fellow Legionnaires. Percy shook his head in amusement. He stepped onto the shore of the other side of the river. The gates of Camp Jupiter opened before a group of fifty soldiers marched out in formation. A horn blue before a familiar peanut butter colored Pegasus landed in front of him. Percy smiled at the sight of Reyna, the daughter of Bellona. She jumped off the back of her Pegasus and stepped toward the son of Poseidon. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest. She stopped short when she recognized the young man before them.

"Percy," she said.

Percy grinned at the Roman Praetor. "Hi, Reyna," he said.

Reyna's smile would have lit up the room. The soldiers stared at their leader in wonder as she charged the son of Poseidon and pulled him into a tight embrace. She pulled back and Percy thought he saw a tear slip down her cheek. Reyna pulled herself away before she straightened her purple toga. "Soldiers, stand down, this a former Praetor of the twelfth Legion, Percy Jackson."

The name rang out through the soldiers as they repeated it. "I wish I came with good news, but we need to talk, destruction is coming," Percy said ominously.

Reyna's dark eye broadened before she regained her composure. She grabbed Percy's arm and led him through the gates into the camp. They walked to Praetoria before Reyna led him into the conference room. They both sat down across from each other. "Tell me," Reyna said as she braced herself for the terrible news to follow. Percy went into the full discussion of his time in Tartarus and how eventually he escaped. Reyna's mouth hung open and her face was unusually pale as Percy spoke. A deep frown stretched across her face when Percy described Chaos and the impending doom that approached them.

Percy finished his story. Reyna sat at the table with her elbows on the surface and her hands steepled together like a triangle. "Another war," she said exhaustedly. "We just recovered from the last." Percy nodded. "I'm sorry," he said. Reyna nodded. "No need to apologize Percy, it appears that you are our only hope," Reyna replied stoically.

Percy shook his head. "Thoth is our only hope," he corrected. Reyna gave him a knowing smile. Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty, but sometimes she thought it was humility. "So, what do you want us to do?" she asked.

"We need the Romans to prepare defenses. Chaos will strike the demigods first, and then the mortal armies," Percy began. "We have most of world's militaries on our side, but they will need demigod support. Chiron will inform you on where to send Roman assistance. Athena is setting up the schedule for support."

Reyna eyed her friend curiously. "You came all this way to tell me this?" she questioned.

"I came to do that and to see Camp Jupiter again, it's been a long time and I missed this place," Percy replied.

"What about Camp Half Blood?" Reyna asked curiously.

Percy sighed. "I missed it too, but the memories are still too fresh, too painful," he replied.

Reyna looked down at the table sadly. "I never got to tell you that I was sorry about Annabeth."

Percy tensed at the name of his lost love. He held in the tears, but his body shook involuntarily before he was finally able to control his emotions. "Thanks Reyna," he murmured. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture before he stood. "I need to go to Camp Half Blood."

Reyna nodded before she stood up. She walked over to her friend and hugged him. "I guess I should call you Lord Perseus now."

Percy chuckled as he pulled out of the embrace. "I'll always be Percy, no exceptions." Reyna smiled in response before the two friends stepped out of the Praetoria. Percy stepped away from his friend before he clutched the glowing golden spike in his hand. His body glowed brightly before he stood in front of Reyna in his jet black armor with glowing white orbs where his eyes used to be.

Reyna bowed. "Lord Thoth," she said curiously. Thoth nodded. "A pleasure to meet you daughter of Bellona," he replied. He looked up into the heavens before his eyed flared with white light. An explosion erupted in the sky before a red streak moved toward them like lightning. The red streak stopped in front of them, Reyna gasped at the sight of the dragon. "Do not fear; Draco is an ally and my friend." Reyna nodded in wonder as she stared at the powerful beast before her. The dragon lowered his head before Thoth climbed onto his back. "Good luck my Roman friend." Thoth and Draco shot into the air before they disappeared into a flash of red light. Reyna just stared at the spot the two had once been. She shook her head in disbelief before she walked back into the Praetoria to prepare for the fight to come.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood_

A flash of red streaked across the blue sky over Long Island, New York. Draco flew with little effort as he and his master soared through the sky. They reached Camp Half Blood; Thoth could see Peleus the green dragon wrapped around the pine tree that housed the Golden Fleece. Thoth pointed down at the hill and Draco lowered his head before the dragon dropped from the sky toward the pine tree and its guardian.

Peleus looked into the sky; the dragon's eyes stared at the glowing red dragon as it descended. Peleus stood and positioned itself in front of the pine tree.

Draco dropped onto the grassy hilltop; he lowered his head and Thoth jumped down beside his friend. The two walked toward the pine tree and easily passed through the magical barrier. The tree had no power over either of them. Draco towered above Peleus.

Peleus bowed his head in respect to the King of all dragons. Draco blew a plume of fire into the air before the dragon lowered his own head toward the young dragon. Peleus shook involuntarily as Draco approached, but the ancient dragon emitted an aura of peace and tranquility. Peleus looked into the eyes of Draco before the two rubbed their heads together in greeting.

Thoth smiled at the sight of his old friend delicately greeting the much smaller dragon. Thoth patted his friend on the tail and sent a mental message that he was going down into the camp. Draco heard the message, but he didn't look away from the young dragon that looked at him with awe and respect.

Thoth walked down the hill. Camp counselors rushed out of their cabins as he approached. Chiron galloped toward him with a broad smile on his face; he slowed when he saw the glowing white eyes. He had been briefed about Thoth from Lady Athena. He broke through the crowd of demigods before he reached the son of Ananke and Chronus. Chiron bowed his head. "Lord Thoth, it is a pleasure to have you here."

Thoth bowed in response. "I've come because my… _companion_ wished to see his old teacher and mentor." Thoth's body glowed before his eyes changed to molten green eyes of the son of Poseidon. "Hey Chiron," Percy said casually. That earned a slight chuckle from the old Centaur before he pulled the boy into a tight embrace.

Chiron pulled away and smiled. "It's so good to see you my boy," he said. "I guess I should call you Lord Perseus now."

Percy shook his head. "Your my friend and mentor, you can always call me Percy."

Chiron smiled that the boy hadn't changed that much. "I'm sure the others will be happy to see you." Chiron looked Percy up and down. "You've certainly grown some."

Percy's smile faded slightly. "I guess a few good things came out of my time in Tartarus."

Chiron's face darkened. "I'm sorry my boy," he said.

Percy put his hand on his mentor's shoulder. "It's over and those that betrayed me have been dealt with."

Chiron flinched at the tone of Percy's voice. "Yes… I heard about… that."

Percy gave his mentor a reassuring smile. "Now, where are my friends?"

"Percy," a chorus of voices yelled from behind Chiron and the group of campers that gathered around Percy. Chiron stepped out of the way as Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel bounded toward them. Percy smiled from ear to ear when he saw his friends.

Hazel was the first to reach him; she tackled him into a tight embrace as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Oh Percy, I'm so glad your back."

Percy smiled as he held her tight. "Thanks Haze, I missed you too." Hazel pulled out of the hug, but Percy was immediately pulled into a bear hug by the burly son of Mars. "Perce, you're okay," Frank said. Percy tried to smile, but Frank was squeezing him tightly. "C-can't bre-breathe," Percy tried to say. Frank let go of his friend before his face turned red with embarrassment.

Percy smiled at his friend. Piper stepped up next and hugged Percy tightly as tears welled up within her kaleidoscope eyes. Piper let go of her friend, but her tears didn't stop flowing.

Jason and Leo were the last two to reach the son of Poseidon. Leo looked up at his friend in awe. "You got taller," he said. Percy's crooked grin widened. "I see that you didn't change any, _admiral_," Percy said in amusement. Leo's smile grew before he gave Percy a manly hug, or at least, Leo's impersonation of one.

Leo stepped away from his friend. Jason wouldn't meet Percy's eyes. "Percy, I'm so sorry," he said.

Percy gave him a confused look. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Jason wore a surprised expression. He thought Percy would be upset with him. "I didn't stand up for you."

Percy sighed. "I never blamed any of you for what happened. If you said something, then most likely you would have been in the pit as well."

Jason looked up at his friend. He stared into Percy's green eyes before he realized that Percy really didn't hold a grudge against him. Percy extended his hand toward his cousin. Jason shook his hand before he pulled his cousin into a comforting hug. "We all missed you," Jason whispered in his cousin's ear. The two pulled apart to let the others gather around their friend.

"Chiron says that a new war is about to start," Jason said.

Percy nodded. His expression darkened; the others knew that this war would be worse than the others. "Chaos is coming," he said. Gasps and whispers echoed around the group of campers. "I need everyone to prepare for a fight like no other. Lord Hephaestus and Lady Athena are here to help plan and distribute forces. This will be a war like none other."

"How will this one be different?" Leo questioned.

"Chaos and his forces will attack from space. This battle will be on the ground, in the air and in orbit around our planet. This war is for the survival and very existence of our world," Percy replied. Everyone that stood around the group paled as they learned the extent of the danger they were all in.

"What can we do?" Frank asked.

"Work with your siblings and friends. Follow the orders of the gods and do your duty. That is all that can be expected," Percy replied. The campers all left to do what Percy instructed. Leo smiled at his friend before he left to find his father. Frank and Hazel hugged their friend one last time before they went off to help prepare.

"What can we do?" Jason asked.

Percy smiled at his cousin. "Go find Athena and prepare for what's to come," Percy said. "What are you going to do?" Jason asked. Percy looked into the distance with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I need to find us some more allies," he said. He said his goodbyes to his Piper and Jason before he walked off toward Fireworks Beach. He reached the beach and stepped onto the sand. He sighed as a cool sea breeze swept across his face. The ocean welcomed him home and he felt more at ease and at peace than at any time in the last year.

Percy sat down on the sand before he placed his feet into the surf. He smiled when the water rushed up to greet him. He lay back on the sand and closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he was in the position, but his senses tingled when he felt the presence of someone step onto the beach.

"I thought I might find you out here," a familiar female voice said.

Percy smiled. "Lady Athena," he greeted.

"You don't have to call me lady," she said.

Percy grinned. "Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to talk."

Athena walked up to Percy before she sat in the sand beside him. Only a foot separated the two. They sat in comfortable silence, but Athena couldn't take it anymore. "You still miss her."

Percy turned to look at her; he almost gasped at how beautiful she looked in the light of the sunset. Her grey eyes reflected the orange and red colors of the sun like a mirror. "Huh!"

Athena smiled at the boy or man as he should be called now. "Annabeth, you still miss her."

Percy nodded. "That obvious, huh?" Athena smiled. "Pretty much," she said.

"I've changed so much over the past year. Would she even know it was me?"

Athena frowned. "You've changed in appearance, slightly, and your powers have grown, but you're still the same Perseus."

Percy smiled at her observation. "Annabeth was the only one I've ever felt comfortable with, until now." Percy watched in anticipation as Athena's eyes widened at his confession. "I almost feel like I'm betraying her by having these feeling, but I can't help it. The two of you are so much alike."

Athena's hand reached out and grabbed Percy's. "I understand now why she loved you so much." Percy looked at her curiously. "You're kind, caring, loyal to a fault," Athena began with a wry smile when she said the last part. "you're funny, spontaneous, and you can be very smart when you want to."

Percy smiled when she said he could be smart. "You didn't say completely oblivious, reckless and fool hardy at times."

Athena grinned. "No one's perfect," she replied with a twinkle in her grey eyes. Percy and Athena turned toward each other. They were both sat cross-legged in the sand. "You are," he whispered, but Athena heard him. Athena chuckled. "No, I'm…" she never got to finish her statement as Percy leaned forward and kissed her softly.

_**AN: The vote was as follows; six votes for Hemera, nineteen for Hestia, and twenty-eight for Athena. As you can see in this chapter Athena wins, but I may also have either Hestia or Hemera fall in love with Thoth, just to spice things up. Percy feels guilty because of his feelings for Athena and Athena will have her concerns for her oath and because Percy loved Annabeth. This will play out more as the war begins, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	19. A Reason to Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

_**AN: Percy x Athena was the winner as everyone can see from last chapter, many thanks to those that voted. There is a poll on my profile for Perseus and the Monster Force on pairing for that story, you will see some unique choices here, remember how the story has flowed so far, the only possible love interest at the moment is Thalia, but that can change as the story continues, so please vote and think hard about what pairing would fit this story, thanks again, T.**_

Chapter 19: A Reason to Fight

_Camp Half Blood – Firework's Beach_

Athena grinned. "No one's perfect," she replied with a twinkle in her grey eyes. Percy and Athena turned toward each other. They both sat cross-legged in the sand. "You are," he whispered, but Athena heard him. Athena chuckled. "No, I'm…" she never got to finish her statement as Percy leaned forward and kissed her softly.

The kiss lasted for several seconds before Percy realized what he'd just done. He pulled away as he rose to his feet. He stumbled back with a shocked expression on his face. "I'm s-sorry," he stammered.

Athena just stared up at him, the feeling of his lips on her still lingered; the sensation sent a shiver down her spine. She was shocked as well, but she was also concerned. She had feelings for him, but the look on his face made her doubt what he felt for her. "Why?"

Percy gulped. "What?"

Athena rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Why did you kiss me?"

Percy lowered his head; a feeling of guilt stabbed him in the chest. "I don't really know. It felt right, but now, it just feels wrong."

Athena stood; her grey eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "I don't need someone to play with my heart."

Percy shook his head. "That's not it," he began. Athena relaxed a little at his words. "You look and act so much like… _her_." Athena frowned; she knew he was talking about Annabeth. "My feelings are so confused now."

Athena sighed. She knew it was wrong to be mad at him. He loved Annabeth with all his heart, even though it was impossible for them to be together, he wouldn't lose his feelings and loyalty to her so quickly. "I loved her too. I feel guilty for having feelings for you, but don't you think she would want you to be happy, for both of us to be happy, together?"

Percy's brow furrowed in thought. Athena smiled at how cute he looked at the moment. "She would, but you're a maiden goddess, how can this work?"

Athena smiled; she was happy that he would at least try to work things out. "My maiden vow was to my father. He no longer exists, remember?"

Percy's crooked grin spread across his face. He stepped toward the goddess before he took her hands in his. "This seems so crazy, but my life has always been so."

Athena chuckled. "Tell me about it."

* * *

_Tartarus – throne room_

Tartarus sat on his throne, his blood red eyes stared at the marbled floor. He was enraged at the betrayal of Perseus and his subsequent escape. He vowed to make the boy pay with his life the next time he saw him.

A bright light appeared in the throne room. When the light faded Hemera stood before him. She bowed at her cousin before she stared into his eyes determinedly. "My lord, a great peril confronts our world."

Tartarus leaned forward on his throne. "What type of peril, my dear cousin?"

Hemera's blue eyes darkened. "Chaos comes to destroy the Earth."

Tartarus's red eyes lightened. He sat rigid in his throne. "Why?"

"He uses the defeat of Gaea as a pretense to strike. He will take those that will join him before he destroys everything else."

"What would you have me do?" Tartarus questioned.

Hemera smiled at the question. "Join the Olympians and those of our family that still remain. We must partner together to destroy this threat."

Tartarus laughed darkly. "We cannot hope to defeat my father."

"Thoth has returned. He will face his brother," Hemera replied.

Tartarus's red eyes flashed in anticipation. "We may have a chance then, my dear. I will come to the Olympians when you call."

Hemera bowed toward her cousin. "Thank you, my lord; I will inform the rest of our family."

Tartarus raised his hand. "What others of our family exist?"

Hemera smiled. "More than I imagined. Nyx, Pontus and Eros have agreed to join in our fight."

For the first time, the primordial of the pit smiled a devilish smile. The sight sent a shiver down Hemera's spine. "Good, I will be there," he replied. Hemera bowed once more before she departed in a flash of light.

* * *

_Mount Olympus- throne room_

Perseus sat in a throne where Zeus's throne once stood. His makeshift throne was made of a white marble with golden designs of clouds, volcanoes, an hourglass, and ocean waves. He turned to his left and smiled at the goddess of wisdom that sat beside him. Riptide appeared in his hand before he hit the hilt of his sword against the stone of his throne. The sound echoed through the throne room drawing the attention of everyone present.

Percy clutched the golden spike that hung around his neck before his eyes flashed and became two white glowing orbs. Thoth smiled as he looked around the throne room. Athena shifted nervously on her throne. She found it quite disconcerting that Perseus held the power and the spirit of the primordial god within him.

"I call this meeting to order," Thoth began. The room became quiet. "I will call those present here to order." He looked to his left. "Athena" The goddess responded. "Poseidon." He went around the room as he called on Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Demeter. He raised his hand and two thrones appeared. One was orange and yellow, the color of the flames of the hearth. The second was black as coal and was coated in different gems and precious metals. He snapped his fingers as Hestia appeared on the orange throne and Hades appeared on the other. The two gods looked around the room bewildered. Thoth smiled at their faces. "You both are here to claim your rightful places as Olympians. You will not be the last."

Athena looked at the primordial god in the body of the boy she cared so deeply for with a curious expression on her face. "What others?"

Thoth smiled. "You will see," he replied. He snapped his finger as nine thrones appeared. They were all made of white marble, like blank canvasses ready to be painted on. Thoth snapped his fingers again before nine beings appeared in the room before him. The being in the red armor with blood red eyes glared at Thoth.

"Perseus," he roared before he launched himself toward the boy. Thoth rolled his eyes before he waved his hand at the primordial of the pit. Tartarus stopped in his tracks. He tried to move, but Thoth had increased the gravity around the primordial by a factor of one hundred. "Tartarus, my name is Thoth, I share this body with the one you call Perseus." Tartarus's red eyes broadened at Thoth's words. "We need your assistance in this war; Perseus's destiny was to join with me to save this planet and the universe from the crazed plans of my brother. Thoth waved his hand again and Tartarus was able to move. Tartarus looked at Hemera; the primordial goddess smiled at her cousin. "Perseus defied me, I will have my revenge, but it can wait, until after the planet is saved," Tartarus replied.

Thoth smiled. He looked around at the Olympians that sat on their thrones. "Our guests here are the new Olympians," he proclaimed, everyone stared at him with a mix of shock and wonder on their faces. "Tartarus, Hemera, Iapetus, Rhea, Eros, Nyx, Pontus, Thalassa and Themis, welcome to Olympus."

Rhea stepped forward, still in shock. "Why would you choose us?" she questioned.

Thoth's grin broadened. "The Titans here stayed out of the war, except for Iapetus, but you changed your ways and became a friend of Perseus." Iapetus nodded with a smile on his face. "The primordials, all except for Tartarus, did not join with Gaea, they stayed neutral. They are needed to fight Chaos. He cares not if he destroys his own children. He his hell bent on destroying this universe, one planet at a time. He will recreate it in the image he sees fit."

"Why choose me then?" Tartarus asked curiously.

Thoth's eyes grew brighter. "I would not have, but Perseus asked for you. He thought you deserved a chance to prove yourself worthy of trust."

Tartarus just stared at Thoth in surprise. No one had ever believed in him before. He had tried to force Perseus to fight and now he tried to attack him, but still the boy gave him this gift, this honor. "I accept, and I will do my best to prove to all of you that I can be trusted, that I can be an ally."

The Titans and Primordial gods looked at each other with silent conversations in their eyes. They each nodded in acceptance. Rhea was the one that stood forward; she bowed her head toward Thoth. "We accept this honor," she said.

Thoth smiled as he motioned for them to sit down. As each god or Titan sat on a throne it took on the characteristics and style of its owner.

Thoth cleared his throat. "There will be no King or Queen of Olympus. Each one of us shall have a vote, plus the vote of the Council of Minor Deities, if there is a tie it will be decided by a vote of the demigods, and hopefully in the future, demititans."

The Olympian Council smiled at Thoth's explanation. "A most fair and intelligent plan," Athena said.

Themis smiled. "I agree; this is a just and fair plan," she added.

Thoth stood from his throne before he clapped his hands together sending a loud crack of noise around the room. "We have a war to prepare for, if everyone is in agreement, I motion for dismissal of our meeting." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Very well, meeting adjourned, I believe everyone knows what to do." The group gave their agreement before leaving the throne room.

Thoth watched as the group of gods, Primordials and Titans left the throne room. He stepped down from his throne, but stopped when he saw a sixteen year old version of the goddess of the hearth and home sitting by the large fire near the edge of the circle of thrones. He walked toward the goddess before he sat down beside her. "How are you Hestia?"

Hestia looked away from the fire and smiled when she saw the brilliant white eyes of Thoth. "I am fine. I do not like battle or war. It pains me to feel the fear, pain and anger that have filled those around me."

Thoth smiled at her concern. "What do you feel when you look at me?"

Hestia stared into the eyes of the ancient deity that now possessed the body of the son of Poseidon. "I feel Percy's essence; it is asleep at the moment." Thoth nodded. "I feel your incredible power." Thoth leaned a little closer to the goddess. "What about my feelings?" A pink blush covered the goddess's cheeks. "I feel warmth and happiness, but also great sadness."

Thoth looked away from the goddess as he stared into the fire of the hearth. "I don't feel anger or hatred toward my brother." Hestia just stared at the man beside her. "How can you not be angry with your brother?" she questioned. Thoth turned his gaze back toward the goddess. "He is my brother. He killed our brothers and his hatred led to the fading of our parents, but in the end, he's still my brother. He wasn't always the way he is now." Thoth's brilliant white eyes dimmed as he remembered. "He was the oldest of us, the big brother that we all looked up to, but he became jealous as Erebus and Aether grew in power. He turned on us, and he tried to kill me, but I never forgot the older brother that cared for us. He let his jealousy and obsession with power overcome the goodness he held inside. "

Hestia reached out and took Thoth's hand. "There is great goodness within your soul," Hestia complimented. "I can see why your parents wished to merge you and Perseus. You both share this quality and care for others, even your enemies."

Thoth smiled at the goddess before he squeezed her hand gently. "You have a caring spirit Hestia; I wish everyone cared for others as much as you." Hestia returned the smile. The two sat on the bench in front of the fire and held hands. The silence wasn't awkward, but peaceful. Thoth relished the feeling. His life had seen too much pain, loss and misery. Just the simple feeling of holding someone's hand and the feel of the warmth from the fire on his skin made him finally understand his purpose in life. He wasn't just this great powerful being, but he was a kind soul, someone that looked out for the weak and good. He was the Primordial of destiny and time; the embodiment of power from his parents, but he was so much more than that. He was a being with feelings, hopes and dreams. He had a lot to fight for and defend.

_**AN: More Percy x Athena and some Thoth x Hestia in this chapter. Stay tuned the beginning of the battle for Earth and the war for the universe, next chapter. Don't worry, more to come for this story.**_


	20. Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 20: Magic

_Mount Olympus_

Thoth sat on the roof of the throne room temple; his eyes were closed and he sat with his legs crossed and his arms outstretched in a way that looked like he was about to catch something over his head. A white aura of power emanated from his body as he concentrated on an area a few light years from Earth.

* * *

_Milky Way Galaxy – a few light years from Earth_

The planetoid moved through the depths of space toward the small solar system. The planetoid moved at a constant speed casting a few shadows on celestial objects as it passed. Suddenly, alarms sounded throughout the planetoid, alerting the occupants of the massive vessel to impending danger.

The planetoid lit up as the surface of the artificial moon came alive with lights and sensor lasers, which flooded the surface before the beams turned outward toward the depths of space. As the laser sensors and lights illuminated the surrounding space objects flickered in the distance as the lights and lasers reflected off their surface. The objects were asteroids that moved toward the planetoid at tremendous speeds. Beams of energy erupted from the surface of the vessel as they struck the asteroids causing massive explosions in space. No noise was heard because of the vacuum of space, but the vessel's sensors picked up massive outbursts of energy as the weapons struck the asteroids.

A few smaller asteroids or meteorites to be exact escaped destruction by the vessel's weapons. The meteorites struck the surface of the planetoid causing tremendous damage to the ship, but certainly not enough to destroy the massive vessel. A few moments later the attacks stopped, but the damage was done, the ship had slowed to half its normal speed as damage control crews worked to repair the destruction that befell the vessel's systems.

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

Thoth opened his eyes before he let out a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Hestia asked when she saw his eyes open.

Thoth smiled when he saw the goddess; she was in her eighteen year old form, her fiery orange eyes flickered in happiness as she watched the son of Ananke and Chronus. "I'm fine. I just gave my brother and his minions a few things to slow them down."

Hestia nodded. "How far away are they?" she questioned.

"A few light years, but now they're traveling at half speed and many of their weapons systems are damaged."

Hestia smiled. "Good, does this give us an advantage?"

Thoth's smile faded. "Advantage… no, but it gives us a chance to win."

Hestia's smile hardened to a frown. "I hoped we could stop them before they came here."

Thoth rose to his feet. "I wish that was possible, but this fight is destined to occur." He stepped closer to the goddess before he placed his hands on her slender shoulders. Hestia looked up into his brilliant white eyes. The white of cosmic power met the warm, orange glow of the goddess of the hearth's eyes. "However, I will not let my brother or his minions hurt you or those you care about, I promise."

Hestia smiled at the concern in Thoth's words. "Thank you, but you can't promise something like that."

"Hestia, I mean what I say. I will do whatever I have to do to keep you and the others safe. Many will die in this fight, but your family will remain unscathed. Perseus and I did not wish to destroy Zeus and the others, but they reaped that which they sowed."

Hestia took Thoth's hand and squeezed it tenderly. "Thank you so much for all you've done. You helped to bring back Perseus to his family, and… you have given all of us hope in this fight."

Thoth stared into the eyes of the goddess. He felt warmth in his heart that he never knew he could feel. He sensed it when Percy spoke with Athena, why did he feel this way around Hestia?

_You love her, my boy_

The voice was familiar; it was the voice of Thoth's mother Ananke. Her power was gone, but her spirit still existed in this universe. I love her, he thought. The idea was new and a little scary to the son of Ananke.

"Thoth, are you okay?" Hestia asked worriedly.

Her voice broke Thoth away from his internal struggle. "I care about you Hestia; it's a new feeling for me."

Hestia was surprised, but she felt the same connection. "I care for you as well."

Thoth smiled at the sincerity in her voice. He remembered the kiss that Percy gave Athena. He leaned forward; Hestia's eyes widened before Thoth's lips met hers in a chaste kiss. They broke apart a few seconds later. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

Hestia smiled. "Don't be, I've wanted to do that myself."

Thoth's expression changed to one of surprise. "You're a maiden goddess, I do not want you to break your oath," Thoth said worriedly.

Hestia put a finger on his lips. "My oath died when my brother faded. Just like Athena, my oath was given to Zeus. He is gone and with him, my oath." She took her finger from his lips before she kissed him. The kiss lasted a little longer before someone cleared their throat behind them. They both turned to find Athena standing behind them with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.

Athena frowned at them. When the two turned around a wave of relief and unease cascaded through her turbulent mind. She saw the white eyes of Thoth and not the sea green of Perseus. Her anger faded quickly, replaced by awkwardness and embarrassment.

Hestia stepped back quickly, she knew Athena's feelings for Perseus, and she didn't want to upset her favorite niece. "It's not," Hestia began, but stopped when Athena raised her hand.

"I can see that he is Thoth, not Perseus," Athena said, the relief was evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you Hestia or make you uncomfortable Athena," Thoth said.

Athena smiled. "I know, it's just a little strange when I see Percy's lips on my aunts."

"I'm sorry, my dear," Hestia said.

"You deserve happiness too, but after this war, something must be done about the sharing of Percy's body."

Thoth nodded. "I agree, and I plan on rectifying that."

"How?" Athena asked curiously. Hestia stared at him worriedly.

Thoth's smile faded. "I do not wish to discuss it at the moment," he replied coldly. Athena and Hestia didn't dare question him further; his white eyes had dimmed to small lights. He shook his head before a wry smile stretched across his face. "So, how goes the preparations?"

Athena and Hestia both stared at him suspiciously, but they wouldn't question him further; however, they both silently agreed to discuss the situation together. "The preparations are good. The militaries have been brought into the plan. Hephaestus made sure to upgrade their systems as you suggested. They should be able to hold their own against the enemy hear on the planet," Athena explained.

"What about in space?" Hestia questioned.

Thoth smiled. "I have spoken to the other Primordials. They have upgraded some of the military satellites in orbit around the planet and a few of the space ships available. They won't be able to attack Chaos's vessel directly, but they will be able to deal with the smaller ships that he has."

Athena's expression darkened. "Do we not have a way to attack this vessel of his?"

Thoth's smile widened. He looked up over the heads of the two goddesses. They turned around just in time to see Draco land on the roof behind them. Thoth walked over to his old friend. He rubbed the snout of the dragon making the creature relax. The dragon laid flat on the ground as Thoth continued to pet the dragon. "Draco has returned." Hestia and Athena both looked at Thoth strangely, of course he returned. Thoth chuckled at the strange faces the goddesses were making. "He had a visit with his family."

"Family?" Athena questioned.

"Yes, he went to the homeworld of the dragons," Thoth replied.

"The dragons have a homeword?" Hestia asked in surprise.

The dragon snorted causing a puff of smoke to escape from his nostrils. Thoth patted the dragon on the head again. "He is the King of the dragons. His family will help us when the time comes."

"How can dragons help us fight in space?" Athena asked skeptically.

"These aren't dragons on Earth, like Peleus, these are cosmic dragons, all dragons descended from them. They are perfectly comfortable in space, remember the constellation Draco, well my friend here lives in the primary star of that constellation, Draconis. That is where Draco lives and the planet that circles his star carries the same name and is the homeworld of the dragons. They have lived there for millennia upon millennia. All dragons are descended from their line. They carry great power, but most importantly, they have the power of magic."

"Why is magic so important?" Athena questioned.

Thoth smiled at the question. "Chaos turned away from magic and fully embraced the power of science. He can control light, energy, and matter. However, he is powerless against magic. He sought out and destroyed all semblances of magic, but dragons are the greatest sources of magic that exist. The next greatest sources were my parents, but now I carry the power of magic within me."

"I've only seen you use your powers, when have you used magic?" Hestia asked curiously.

"I don't use magic that often as it can drain my strength. My power over time and gravity are enough to match any power that exists, except for Chaos. In this fight with my brother, magic will be the power that tips the scale," Thoth replied.

Hestia smiled as she listened to Thoth talk. Athena smiled at her aunt. It was good that she found someone, but it was awfully strange that he shared the same body with the man she loved. "I should get back to Camp Half Blood," Athena said before she disappeared into a golden light.

Hestia chuckled. "I think she finds this weird," she said as she pointed to herself, and then to Thoth.

Thoth's grin broadened. "You don't find it weird?" he asked.

Hestia laced her arm through his before she leaned her head against his shoulder. "It is strange, but I just found you, someone that loves me for me, I'm not going to give that up because of some technicality."

Thoth chuckled. "Some technicality, I share the body with Athena's boyfriend."

Hestia laughed as well. "Well, Athena is in love with the boy that is still in love with her daughter." Thoth's face became serious. Hestia frowned at his change in emotions. "Percy will always love Annabeth, but he's in love with Athena. I think there is a distinction," he said.

Hestia kissed him on the cheek. "You're so right, there is."

Draco blew a puff of smoke into the air. A broad grin stretched across Thoth's face. "How would you like to take a ride?"

Hestia's fiery eyes widened. "A ride on Draco?" Thoth laughed at the question and at the surprised and scared look on her face. He took Hestia's hand before he pulled her toward the dragon. He placed her small hand on the dragon's snout. "He's so warm."

Thoth grinned. "Yes, he likes you." Draco's eyes stared into those of the goddess. Hestia could feel how much the dragon cared for Thoth, but she could also feel the good will and caring heart of the beast. It was more than just a dragon. This creature was incredible intelligent and she could feel it enter her mind. _Do not fear me Hestia. Thoth cares for you and therefore so do I._

Hestia leaned forward and kissed the dragon on the side of his snout. The dragons' eyes widened. Thoth laughed at the look on his friend's face. Thoth snapped his fingers he appeared on the dragons back with Hestia sitting behind him. "Let's go for a ride my friend," Thoth said before Draco extended his wings; the leathery wings flapped a few time before they ascended into the air. Draco lowered his head and angled his wings forward before he flapped them again. The dragon and his riders shot through the sky at speeds faster than any fighter jet. Hestia screamed at first before the euphoria overcame her surprise and fear. Thoth smiled the entire time. Draco roared in glee as he flew the two gods through the sky, dodging clouds, and causing flocks of birds to fly away in terror. For the moment the planet was safe and the three could have fun, but on the edge of the solar system, evil approached slowly, it was only a matter of time before the planet was engaged in a battle unlike any other in its history, a battle for survival.

_**AN: A little fluffy piece, I wanted a little more Thoth x Hestia, a little discussion with Athena, and a discussion of the battle preparations, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	21. Destiny's Battle, Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 21: Destiny's Battle, Part I

The planetoid or vessel of Chaos entered the solar system that held the planet Earth. The vessel moved at a fast pace toward the third planet of the system. As the vessel entered the system the surface of the artificial moon lit up with lights and laser sensors. The laser sensors turned out towards space as they scanned the planets as they passed. The sensors currently studied a large gas giant class planet that was orbited by dozens of moons and asteroids. The sensors studied each object for reference, but the vessel never slowed from its destination, its target. The vessel's speed increased as it moved passed the outer planets. A small red planet appeared in the distance until the vessel's sensors began to scan the surface of the planet that was named after the late Roman god of war. The sensors swept the surface, but the vessel continued on its way toward its target, Earth. The blue planet appeared a few minutes later, it was slightly larger than Mars, but the real difference lay in the massive presence of water on the surface. This was a planet of life and hope. The sensors moved to scan the surface until the massive vessel stopped abruptly.

Sirens blared throughout the vessel, signaling that something was very wrong. Chaos sat on his throne deep within the massive planetoid. He looked at the blue planet that lay in the distance on the screen in front of him. A grey moon was also visible. The doors to the throne room opened, a robot in a feminine form stepped into the room, and she walked toward the black throne that held her master. She bowed on one knee at the steps of the throne.

"Yes child," Chaos said with mock sincerity.

The robot flinched at his voice. "We have hit some type of gravitational barrier, my lord. It prevents our vessel from approaching the planet or its moon."

Chaos nodded. He expected such a tactic from his little brother. "Thoth wants the weapons of this vessel far away from the planet. So be it, prepare our fighter squadrons and landing craft, we will destroy this planet, that is my command."

The robot stood and bowed her head. "By your command, Master," she said before she turned and left the throne room.

Chaos turned in his throne to look at the small planet on his view screen. "I will have my revenge and in the process, I will eliminate the last threat to my plans."

* * *

_Earth – in orbit_

Three strange vessels sat in orbit of the third planet; they were white in color, but they also contained gold and bronze mechanical devices on the white surfaces. The vessels would look familiar to any inhabitant of the planet, but they would have also looked strange. They had been modified to fight in space. They were the three retired space shuttles, which once helped build a space station and bring humans to low Earth orbit. Now they were one of the first lines of defense for the planet. They were surrounded by three dozen satellites that searched out the distance of space from the planet, looking for the enemy that was soon to arrive. The satellites began to flash and buzz with activity as they focused on one particular area of space.

The shuttles flashed with red lights, signaling that the enemy had arrived. The bronze and gold devices on the surface of the shuttles illuminated before a magnetic shield surrounded each craft and the dozen of satellites that surrounded them. The defense of Earth was about to begin.

One thousand vessels approached the planet with five hundred landing craft behind them. Suddenly, the vessels broke formation as lasers and missiles shot towards them. The majority of the fighters broke off, but one hundred remained to protect the landing craft vessels. The lasers and missiles struck home against the smaller vessels sending debris hurtling through space and into the other fighter craft. The fighter craft closed the distance and intercepted the dozens of satellites. They opened up on the satellites with plasma cannons and missiles of their own. The fight had begun, but the defenses of Earth were overmatched. The dozens of satellites were destroyed with only a hundred enemy vessels destroyed out of one thousand.

As the enemy fighters regrouped to catch up with the landing craft, the landing craft vessels and their escorts neared Earth orbit. Three vessels stood in their way, the shuttles. The one hundred escort craft targeted the vessels and attacked. Their missiles and plasma cannons bounced off the force shields of the shuttle craft causing the enemy vessels to steer away from the enemy. As the enemy craft turned, the shuttles targeted them and let loose with a barrage of metal objects the size of trash cans, the objects shot out from their rail guns as they hit the smaller vessels. The enemy shields were designed to fight energy weapons, not the metal objects that were hurled at them. The one hundred enemy craft were decimated in a few minutes. The shuttles began to target the enemy landing craft; the rail guns tore the vessels apart before they could enter the atmosphere, a few of the vessels escaped, but the majority of them had been destroyed.

The crews of the shuttle roared in victory before they sent warning signals to New York, the target of the landing craft. The celebration was short lived as eight hundred fighters descended upon the planet and the three lone defenders. The crews of the shuttles fired their rail guns and tore apart the enemy until they were finally overwhelmed as the shuttles were destroyed as dozens of fighters descended upon them in a collision course. The shuttles exploded in low Earth orbit, but there wasn't fire or noise, the cold vacuum of space kept any flames from forming and muted any noise. The only thing to be seen would be the ships exploding as their hulls were breached and the air within them escaped, the only other visible signs would have been the freezing of water vapor from the air within the ships and the now dead bodies that floated within the blackness of space. The remaining five hundred fighters descended upon the planet, their target, New York, the home of the gods of Olympus.

* * *

_Mount Olympus – throne room_

Thoth and the other gods of Olympus sat on their thrones as they watched an image of the fight in space in a glowing orb that hovered above them. Thoth sighed as the last defenders were destroyed. He bowed his head. "May their spirits rest in peace; their sacrifice shall be remembered." The other gods bowed their heads in unison. Alarms sounded around the throne room as the first blasts of energy weapons signaled the enemy attack. Thoth stood from his throne. "Initiate defense sequence." A half of the gods disappeared to assist in the aerial defense of the city, while the other half left to the surface to fight the ground forces of the enemy that would no doubt attack the Empire State Building. Thoth turned toward the hearth, the last Olympian sat on her throne with a worried expression on her face. Thoth walked over to the goddess he loved. "I must go and face my brother." Hestia nodded. "I wish you could stay," she said sadly. The sadness in her voice made the son of Chronus and Ananke stiffen with pain. His body actually hurt at her sadness. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Hestia returned the kiss, desperate not to let him go, but Thoth broke the kiss before he stepped away from her. "I must face him. I'm the only one who can. I'm sorry my love." He disappeared into a bright, white light, leaving the goddess sitting by her hearth. She stoked the flames as fiery tears slipped from her eyes.

Thoth appeared on the roof of the throne room temple. He was about to call to Draco, but he felt a familiar presence behind him, he turned to see the goddess of wisdom. She stared at him expectantly; he knew why she was here. Thoth clutched the golden spike that hung around his neck before his white eyes faded as they were replaced with sea green eyes that flowed like molten lava with sparkles of blue and gold flake within them.

"Percy," Athena said as she walked toward the teenage son of Poseidon. Percy smiled at her as his heart filled with love and warmth at the sight of the goddess that he loved. The two embraced as the wisdom goddess held onto him tightly. It was very much unlike her to be this way, but she loved him more that she would ever like to admit. He was about to go and fight Chaos; a fight that he might not return from. She had to see him one last time. "Please come back."

Percy pulled out of the embrace, but he held her shoulders as he stared into her sad, grey eyes. "I will come back. I promise," he replied.

Athena stiffened at his words. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Percy smiled as her tough side came through. "You don't always have to be so tough Athena. You can let others see your softer side, but if you can't, at least let me see it."

His words broke through her strong façade. A few tears leaked from her eyes before he brushed them away with his thumb. "I love you Athena, never forget that." She pulled him into a hug again as she let out her pain and fear. She cried into his shirt until she finally overcame her emotions. She pulled out of the hug with a determined look on her face. "Come back or I'll find you and kick your ass," she said.

Percy laughed. "I wouldn't want that," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her one last time. "I won't promise. I'll just come back."

She forced a smiled as she stared into his eyes. She gave him one last stern look before she disappeared into a golden light. Percy's smile faded when she left. He clutched the golden spike before Thoth's spirit took over his body. "We'll see both of them again, my friend," Thoth whispered. The roof shook once, Thoth turned to see Draco standing on the roof expectantly. "Has your family arrived?" Draco snorted a flame into the air. Thoth snapped his fingers before he appeared on the back of the dragon King. "Off to battle we go my friend; one that will seal the fate of the universe." Draco flew off into the atmosphere before he flashed out into outer space.

The skies around Manhattan were quiet before the sound of hundreds of jet fighters could be heard over head. The people of the city looked up to see jets from air forces all around the world appear over heard, but they weren't there to fight each other, no they were there to defend the city. Suddenly, flashes of light appeared over head as hundreds of small black and red craft appeared, each was shaped like a dagger or bladed weapon. The two forces for just a moment faced each other in formation, before the fighting began, and the skies over Manhattan erupted into explosions, flames and destruction.

Lights appeared around the base of the Empire State Building, the area around the building was devoid of life. The inhabitants of the city had been evacuated from mid-town. The lights disappeared and in their place were two hundred demigods and a few gods. A red light and a golden light appeared in front of the assortment of gods and demigods, when the lights faded Tartarus and Athena appeared in their place. Tartarus turned toward the wisdom goddess. "I hated Perseus for leaving, but now I see why he did, he was fated to merge with Thoth and lead us in defense of our planet," he said.

Athena nodded. "Perseus always did have bad luck," she replied sarcastically, which earned a chuckle from the primordial god. "I can see why he cares for you so much," he replied.

Athena smiled wickedly. "Yes, he is quite a glutton for punishment."

Tartarus chuckled before his demeanor changed. He looked down the street as a few thousand robots appeared before them. "Machines," he observed. Athena nodded. "Thoth said that Chaos destroys what he considers frail and leaves what he believes is strong," Athena explained. Tartarus gave her a curious expression. "He destroys the body, but leaves the soul." Tartarus's eyes narrowed. "Blasphemy," he yelled. Athena nodded. "Quite so," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see the lord of the dead at their side. He looked over at Tartarus. "It appears that we shall battle together, old friend." Tartarus laughed. "Yes, let's show these machines what it means to face the lords of the underworld," Tartarus replied before he raised his hands and five hundred monsters of all varieties appeared in the street beside the demigods. The demigods and gods stepped back at their presence. "Do not fear, today they shall fight at our side against the enemies of Earth." Hades smiled at the god of the pit. "My turn," he said before the ground cracked open and hundreds of dead soldiers both skeleton and Sparti crawled out of the crack and took positions on the other side of the demigods and gods. Tartarus smiled at the lord of the dead before he gave a curt nod. "Attack!"

_**AN: There you go the beginning of the battle. Next chapter will see more of the fight in the skies above Manhattan, and Thoth's battle in space against Chaos and his massive mother ship, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	22. Destiny's Battle, Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 22: Destiny's Battle, Part II

_In the skies above Manhattan…_

The Argo II and her two sister ships hovered in a protective formation around the Empire State Building, hundreds of enemy space ships descended upon them, but the three magical Greek aerial triremes fought them to a standstill.

Leo manned the helm as he barked orders into his radio to the Argo's sister ships. Nyssa ran up to her brother after she ascended the stares from the engine room below. Leo gave her a curious look. "The shields that dad setup are holding off their weapons fire," she said.

Leo nodded. "Unfortunately, the enemy shields are repelling our weapons as well," Leo began. "We need to find a weakness, go to the sensor room, find Jake and do a scan of their shields." Nyssa nodded. "Hurry, they will try to do the same to us." Nyssa's eyes widened before she slid down the stair case toward the sensor room. Leo turned his attention back to the fight.

As the hundreds of enemy ships descended upon the Empire State Building, a massive wave of jet fighters flew towards the enemy. One fighter in particular led the first wave of one hundred fighters; this fighter was piloted by the immortal son of Zeus, the late King of the gods. Jason didn't feel any remorse or sorrow over the death of his father. The god made his own bad choices, along with Ares and Hera. The three deserved what they received. "Alpha Squadron, assist in the defense of Olympus, attack!" Jason and his squadron descended upon the enemies that circled the Argo II and her sister ships. He smiled at the sight of the ship. "I hope Leo is okay," he whispered before he set his controls and weapons, and then entered the fray.

Two other squadrons entered the battle over the skies of Manhattan as they tried to defend Olympus from the alien onslaught from the allies of Chaos.

Jason and his squadron made their first approach toward a cluster of enemy aircraft that took positions around the three versions of the Argo II. "Prepare missiles," Jason ordered. Confirmation came across his headset radio as the squadron relayed the order. "Fire!" The fighters all shot forth a volley of missiles that soared toward the enemy aircraft; the missiles closed within a few yards before the struck the shields of the aircraft. The missiles detonated without any damage to the enemy. "Break off attack, evasive maneuvers." The fighters broke off their attack as the enemy aircraft pursued them.

Leo watched as the fighters attacked the enemy aircraft, without any luck in destroying the enemy. He knew Jason was out there. He hoped his friend would be okay.

The enemy fighters broke off to engage and chase after Jason and the other fighters. Leo saw a strange light appear in the distance; he pulled out his binoculars, and froze at the sight before him. A hundred missiles surrounded with a red aura of power headed towards the Empire State Building and the three versions of the Argo II. He tried to change his ship's weapons, but the red glow prevented his sensors from targeting the enemy missiles. He could only look on in horror as the massive group of weapons headed toward him. Suddenly, a multiple bursts of light appeared in front of them as a streak of light, a cloud of darkness, a fiery comet and a silver chariot flew to intercept the weapons, along with other lights as well. Leo smiled; the gods had arrived. He watched in fascination as the enemy missiles and the gods flew towards each other, until a massive explosion shook the skies over Manhattan, windows blew out in the building below and a shockwave stretched out from the blast before the Argo II and its two sister ships shook violently. A few moments later the shaking stopped. Leo looked at the area of the explosion, but he couldn't see any missiles, but neither could he see the gods. He looked away, but he still sighed in relief. He was curious about the gods, but that would have to wait as he noticed the enemy fighters begin to close on his ship.

The sounds of someone running up the stairs alerted the immortal son of Hephaestus to his sister. Nyssa appeared with a large smile on her face. "What did you find?" Leo asked excitedly. Nyssa took a few deep breaths before she said, "They're magnetic fields," she said. Leo's eyes widened. "An electromagnetic pulse," Leo whispered. Nyssa smiled. "Yeah, an EMP should do the trick," she said. Leo's stupid smile widened. "Nyssa, you're the best," he said as he hugged his sister tightly. He finally let go of her. Nyssa's face was red from the tight embrace. "You're welcome," she replied as she handed him a piece of paper with the shield frequency written on it. Leo pulled up a computer screen on the control console of the ship. He hit a few keys before the Argo II's sensors system appeared on the screen. "Why the sensors?" Nyssa questioned. Leo grinned. "We need an EMP at a specific frequency; I'm going to reconfigure the sensors to emit a high frequency magnetic pulse at this frequency." Nyssa nodded her head. "That way the pulse will send out in all directions; we won't have to target the enemy directly," she reasoned. "Precisely, I will relay the information to the sister ships, and then we'll initiate the pulse," he agreed.

Nyssa stepped away from her brother. "What do you want me to do?"

Leo stroked his chin like he had a fake beard. Nyssa grinned at her brother's foolishness. "Go to Jake; get the weapons ready, I don't know how long their shields will be down, so we'll have to fire fast."

"What about the squadrons?"

Leo looked off in the distance, the lights of enemy weapons lit up the distance. "I'll send a communications to the fighters before we initiate the pulse; hopefully, they're all still alive."

Nyssa nodded. "I'm on it," she said before she hurried below decks.

Leo completed his last entry into the computer before he placed his headset on and relayed the information to the Argo II's sister ships. He switched frequencies before he sent a message to all allied fighters about the EMP. His finger hovered over a red control key before he pressed the button.

The battle for the skies over Manhattan raged on. The allied fighters had succeeded in distracting the enemy, but neither side was able to destroy the other. The energy shield that Thoth had given to the allies had been enough to protect their ships from the enemy's weapons, but the enemy's shields were just as effective.

Suddenly, an electronic pulse emanated from the three versions of the Argo II that took defensive positions around Olympus. The EMP emanated out to the surrounding air space around Manhattan. The enemy ships lurched as their energy shields were bombarded with electromagnetic energy, with a sudden spark the shields deactivated.

Leo smiled as he watched the enemy ships sparkle in the air as their shields shut off. "Fire all weapons," he yelled before the weapons of the Argo II and its sister ships flooded the surrounding air with gun fire. The enemy ships exploded in the air as massive numbers of projectiles struck their hulls, rupturing the armored plating and sending the ships into free falls toward the surface. Most enemy ships hit the water, but some crashed into the skyscrapers around the city causing massive fires to spread from building to building. Leo's smile was gone as he looked at the carnage of the battle that surrounded him. He heard a few fighters fly over his position. He looked up to find only a few of the fighters still in the air. "Leo to Jason, come in Superman."

The radio crackled before Jason's voice came over the system, "Right here Admiral," he replied.

Leo sighed. "Thank the gods you're alright. What's your status?" Leo questioned.

A long pause extended across the radio signal before Leo heard his friend let out a deep breath. "Ninety percent of the fighters were destroyed. They found our frequency before you were able to find theirs, but we managed to help fight them."

Leo sunk down to the deck of the Argo II as few tears leaked from his eyes. He had friends up there, besides Jason. He knew some of them must have died. "Go land your fighter, I'll see you later," Leo replied, his voice devoid of emotion. He had to be strong. He was in charge. "Sure, thanks Leo," Jason said, before the signal ended.

* * *

_Manhattan – base of the Empire State Building_

The enemy forces moved towards Athena, Tartarus and Hades. The group of monsters, gods, demigods and skeleton warriors charged the enemy. The sounds of metal striking metal and the howls of the injured flooded the streets of mid-town Manhattan. Athena faced three robots as they charged her position. She blocked a strike with Aegis, but the magic shield had not effect on the synthetic eyes of the robots. Athena thrust her spear forward piercing the metal shoulder of one robot before she ripped out the blade of the spear shredding the robot's shoulder before the metal arm fell to the street. She spun her spear around as she side-stepped a strike by another robot. She kicked out and broke the knee to one robot before she used the end of her spear to crack another robot between its metallic eyes. Another robot grabbed her spear and pulled the weapon out of her hand. Athena spun to her right as she lifted Aegis and slammed the edge of the shield into the neck of the robot severing its head from its body.

Bodies of robots and demigods littered the streets. Monster dust floated in the air as the winds whipped through the urban canyons of the city. Athena backed up as the first wave of robots retreated back down the street. Athena hit someone behind her; she turned around to see Tartarus, his eyes ablaze with red flames. "How is it going?" he asked.

Athena frowned as she looked at the lifeless bodies of several dozen demigods. "Not good, our demigod force is half destroyed and the monster army is gone."

Tartarus nodded grimly. "Yes, only the immortals and the more experienced demigods remain, although, the enemy force is about a quarter of its original size."

"That still leaves several hundred robots to face with only two dozen immortals and forty demigods," Athena observed.

Hades stepped up to the two immortals. "My skeleton warriors were all destroyed. We'll need reinforcements."

"A good thing that we've arrived Uncle," a female voice said from behind them. They turned to see two dozen girls dressed in silver hunter's outfits with a tall girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes standing in front.

"Thalia," Athena said. "I thought the hunters were still mad about the rebellion."

Thalia shook her head. "No, we were just upset because we were humiliated. We never wanted to support Zeus," she explained.

"You didn't choose to support your father?" Hades questioned curiously.

"No, my father was a fool, he banished the best hero we had, and my friend. I didn't support him, but I had to follow Artemis's orders," Thalia explained.

"We are glad to have you here, little sister," Athena said with a smile on her face.

The groups broke away from their discussion as they watched fighters and enemy aircraft crash into surrounding buildings and explode overhead. "I think the fight above us has taken a desperate turn," Tartarus said as another fighter crashed in the distance. A few minutes later the noise stopped, except for the fires and secondary explosions that lit up the surrounding buildings.

A ball of fire and a silver chariot landed a few moments later before Apollo and Artemis joined the group. "What happened up there?" Athena questioned.

"We have won, but we took many losses, only a few fighters remain and too many of the immortals are unable to fight, too many injuries," Apollo explained.

"We are glad that you could help us," Athena replied.

"Where is Poseidon?" Hades questioned. Everyone looked around for the King of the seas. "The coward left us," Tartarus said. Athena shook her head. "There has to be another reason; he wouldn't abandon us," she said hopefully. Hades looked down at the ground sadly. "He's not here, that's all we know. Let's hope that he returns."

Noise from up the street alerted the forces of Olympus to the army of robots that approached the base of the Empire State Building. Tartarus stepped forward. "Everyone into formation," he said.

Artemis raised her hand before she disappeared along with her hunters before they appeared in the second floor of the building with their bows at the ready. "Ready your bows, fire on my mark," she ordered.

Athena looked at the remaining demigods before she found Clarisse and Malcolm. "Take the remaining demigods and guard the entrance to the building. The two demigods nodded before they ran to gather the remaining half-bloods. Athena turned back to the hundreds of robots that flooded the streets as they moved toward them. She looked at Hades and Tartarus; the two gods watched the enemy close on them. There are too many of them," she observed.

A dark shadow spread over Hades's head as the helm of darkness took its rightful place. Tartarus's red armor glowed with power. "I'm not going anywhere," Hades said. Tartarus smiled at the god of the dead. "Neither am I," Tartarus added. Athena smiled before she gave them a slight nod. She turned back toward the enemy. "Prepare to attack," she said. The few gods that remained all readied their weapons; the injured had been moved into the building with the few injured demigods that remained.

The robots marched toward their enemies. The robot's eyes glowed red as they targeted the few remaining enemy. Suddenly, a strange sound emanated from one street that led behind the robots, another similar sound grew closer from the other street behind them. The robots stopped marching as they turned toward the noise. They looked at the streets waiting for whatever it was to come into view, and then it happened, two walls of water rushed in to the area from the two streets. The robots watched as their computer processors tried to determine the best course of action; however, it was too late. The waves swept over the hundreds of robots, knocking them off their feet and washing them away toward New York harbor.

Athena and the others stared in in shock as the two waves converged over the horde of robots. "We'll be washed away too," Athena said. She was too tired to teleport. Tartarus raised his hand before a massive wall of fire erupted between them and the wall of water. The water enveloped the robots as it washed them toward the ocean. The water hit the wall with a deafening hiss as the water and fire converged, steam as high as a fifty story building wafted into the air. The water moved away from the fire and toward another street that led to the ocean. Tartarus fell to one knee as the pressure of holding back the wave, finally took its toll on him. Eventually, the water ceased as Hades helped the primordial god to his feet.

"Well done my friend," Hades said. Tartarus nodded tiredly.

Athena looked at the location of where the robot army once stood; in their place were two men dressed in sea green armor. She smiled at the sight of Poseidon and his son Triton. Triton smiled when he saw Athena; she rushed forward and hugged the man that helped raise her when she first emerged from her father's mind. "Good to see you too, Little Owl," Triton said. Athena smiled before she pulled out of the hug. She turned to look at Poseidon. "We thought you ran away," she said. Poseidon laughed. "I thought my oldest son needed to be here. He doesn't like to be left out of the action," Poseidon replied proudly, as he smiled at his son.

"Where is Percy?" Triton questioned. Athena looked up toward the sky. "We have won the battle on Earth, but the true battle waits in the heavens," Athena replied as the three gods looked up into the sky.

* * *

_Outer Space – outside of Earth orbit_

Draco flew through space with Thoth on his back. The son of Ananke and Chronus was clad in his black and gold armor. His helmet covered his head; the only visible part of him was his glowing white eyes. Draco stopped when they came into view of the planetoid that served as Chaos's mother ship. Thoth touched Draco on the head. "Call your brethren," he said. Draco's eyes glowed with ancient magic before a portal opened up behind them. A few seconds later, streaks of light cascaded out of the portal and stopped just behind the King of the dragons. As the lights stopped they coalesced into the forms of one hundred dragons, each a different color, but all with the same power of magic that existed within the eyes of their King.

The planetoid began to glow as the dragons approached. Thoth leaned forward. "Draco, lead your subjects and destroy it; I will wait for my brother," he said. Draco seemed reluctant at first, until Thoth placed his hand on the dragons head. Draco nodded his head before Thoth began to glow and disappeared from the back of his friend.

The dragons formed a formation in the shape of hand; the hand formed a shape like it was trying to grasp something. The dragons shot toward the planetoid; enemy weapons fired at the dragons, but the creatures were encased in a magical shield that protected them. The dragons encircled the sphere before they began to glow in multiple colors. The hand closed around the planetoid.

Thoth looked on from the surface of the moon as the dragons began to glow in multiple colors. He smiled at they're use of magic. The lights intensified until he had to look away. A moment later the light ceased. Thoth turned back and the planetoid was gone along with the dragons. He sighed sadly. They had used all their power to defeat the vessel. They weren't dead; their spirits would be back at their home world encased in protective eggs until they hatched. Draco could never die, he was most likely asleep within his star, until the time came in which he was needed once again.

Thoth's smile faded when he saw the cloaked figure of his brother standing before him. "Chaos, you're looking as dark as ever," Thoth said.

Chaos chuckled darkly before he removed his hood. His dark skin was clearly visible now; you could see the streaks of light and the clouds of darkness that swirled within it. His star-like eyes shined. "Little brother," Chaos said, but he couldn't see Thoth's features as the armor obscured his view. "Keeping yourself hidden, I see."

Thoth's eyes flashed with power. "We can stop with the pleasantries Chaos. This will be our final battle."

Chaos chuckled. "Your final battle; I intend to live forever."

_**AN: The next chapter, the battle for the universe, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	23. Destiny's Battle, Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

_**AN: In order to get a story complete and lessen my story load, I have decided on completing this story before moving back to the others. After this story is complete, I will go back to the others, with Perseus and the Monster Force as my priority.**_

Chapter 23: Destiny's Battle, Part III

_Manhattan – near the Empire State Building_

Athena walked around the battlefield or in this case the streets of New York City. Pieces of robots were strewn around the streets, some embedded into the walls and windows of buildings, while others hung from street signs and traffic lights. The other gods walked through the aftermath, looking for the injured or anyone that needed assistance.

Athena found a girl about twelve years old lying face down on the street; she turned the girl over gently before her face turned into a ghastly mask of horror. The young girl's throat had been ripped out. Pieces of flesh hung from the girl's neck. Blood soaked the ground beneath her and covered her face and clothes. The iron scent of blood made Athena's stomach turn. The girl's eyes were still open, tears formed in Athena's eyes when she recognized the lifeless grey eyes of the girl; it was one of her children. She felt a pang of guilt when she didn't recognize her. The girl's hair was matted across her face with blood and gore hanging from it. Athena placed her hand across the girl's face as she willed the blood, gore and grime to wash away. Sarah, this was her daughter, the second youngest in her cabin. She had been very close to Annabeth, and now she would be in the underworld with her sister. Athena didn't even try to hold back her tears; she let them flow at the sight of her young daughter and at the pain of Annabeth's death, which was still too fresh for the goddess of wisdom to forget.

Hades and Tartarus walked through the carnage that surrounded them. When they passed a dead demigod they each gave them the final rights before the child's body disappeared to a makeshift burial tent that they setup in the lobby of the Empire State Building. "People think that I'm immune to the sights, sounds and horror of death," Hades said. Tartarus turned toward the god. He had spoken to Hades many times over the years, but they had never really talked this way before. "People believe that I only care about torturing the wicked, but I can feel too," Tartarus replied. Hades forced a smile. "I believe it is time to show people who we truly are," Hades proposed. Tartarus nodded. "A fine suggestion my friend, let us honor the dead, their sacrifice will not be in vain," Tartarus agreed. They both heard the soft sound of a woman crying; they turned to find Athena holding the dead body of a girl in her arms. They both looked at each other sadly. They walked toward the goddess before movement from behind her caught their attention. A golden robot moved under some debris, at first they thought it was just a reflex action, something left over in the circuits of the machine, but then they saw it, a gun of some type. The action was in slow motion to the two gods, the gun was aimed and fired before they could do anything, a blast of red energy shot from the weapon before it engulfed the body of the goddess of wisdom, including the body of the child that she held in her arms.

Tartarus was the first to act. He raised his hand a tornado of fire erupted around the robot. The fiery whirlwind glowed white hot before the enemy weapon stopped. The fire ceased leaving a heaping pile of molten metal on the ground where the robot once sat. Tartarus and Hades charged forward; they grabbed Athena before she hit the ground. Where the body of the little girl once lay was now a heap of black ash. Athena's armor was ripped and torn, golden ichor coated the ground around her. "Apollo," Hades yelled before the god of healing appeared before them in a flash of light. He kneeled down beside Athena. His hands hovered above her body as he willed her wounds to close and mend. His face paled under the strain. He sunk to the ground when he was finished. Hades touched his niece's forehead; she was icy cold. He could feel her life force fade. "She's fading; her spirit is weakening," he said.

"I've done all that I can do," Apollo said dejectedly.

Hades looked toward Tartarus. The primordial god frowned. "I have an idea, but I will need your help, my friend," Tartarus said as he looked at the lord of the underworld with determination within his blood red eyes. Apollo took Athena into his arms before Hades and Tartarus disappeared into the shadows. He looked down at his half-sister worriedly. "You both need to hurry," he said desperately.

* * *

_On the moon's surface…_

Thoth bowed his head toward his brother. "As self-centered as ever, _brother_."

Chaos's face broke into a strange expression; it was his best attempt at a smile. "I know the universe revolves around me. You were always the one that never took your role in the universe seriously, just like our brothers."

Thoth's glowing white eyes flashed in annoyance. "You mistake humility for lack of awareness. Our brothers were always better than you. They cared for others more than themselves, but you only care for yourself."

Chaos's eyes flared like a solar storm. "Enough of this, little brother, it's time that you joined our brothers in the void." Chaos stretched out his arm before a shining steel sword appeared in his hands. The sword began to glow before it caught fire in his hands.

Thoth's white eyes pulsed with power as he glared at his older brother. "I was almost killed by you once, never again." Thoth uncapped Riptide, which extended into his hand before the celestial bronze sword turned as black as coal. Chaos's eyes widened at the sight of the black metal. Thoth smiled under his helmet. "A gift from our parents, Riptide is now merged with the black metal from the previous universe.

Chaos trembled with rage before he swung his sword toward the Thoth. Thoth jumped back as the flaming sword cut through the air in front of him. The heat from the weapon reminded the youngest son of Ananke and Chronus of the corona of a star. Chaos grunted in frustration before he charged the armored immortal in front of him. He moved like a blur toward Thoth before he lowered his sword in a deadly arc toward his adversary's chest. Before the blade struck, Thoth blocked the sword with Riptide. The collision of the two weapons sent a shockwave around the moon squashing boulders and smaller rocks into powder. "You're stronger than before," Chaos said.

"I'm full of surprises," Thoth said before he moved at speeds that rivaled his brother. Chaos was pushed back under the onslaught of his younger brother. The two stopped a few moments later as their blades locked together. The fire from Chaos's blade sizzled; however, Riptide's black metal drained the heat from the weapon, causing space itself to ripple from the combined power and pressure of the two weapons.

Chaos frowned as he pushed against his brother's weapon. "It's time to end this," he said before he unleashed a massive burst of light into Thoth's face. Thoth fell backwards as he was temporarily blinded from the blast. Chaos drove his blade forward toward his brother, but Thoth felt the disturbance in space, he waved his hand before time slowed around him. He closed his eyes before the pain subsided. He opened his eyes to find Chaos frozen in place as the time vortex swirled around the two of them. Thoth smiled under his helmet before he willed time to move forward; he turned away as Chaos charged forward with his sword pointed toward him. Chaos's eyes broadened as he watched his brother spin to the side; Thoth sliced Riptide across his brother's unprotected side, cutting a deep gash into the immortal's flesh. Chaos's fiery sword fell to the ground. Chaos spun around just as Thoth was about to strike again with his sword; his hand rose in front of him before space itself solidified. Thoth hit the wall hard as he tried to break through with his sword.

Chaos's touched his side, black blood covered his hand. He placed his hand over the wound before it began to glow, until the wound healed. Chaos felt weaker, the black blade pulled out some of his strength. He glared at his brother before he said, "No more fooling around," he said before he unleashed a powerful blast of energy toward Thoth. The blast exploded the barrier between the two, striking Thoth head on. Thoth flew across the barren landscape of the moon, until he crashed into a crater. His glowing white eyes flickered before he sat up in the bottom of the crater. His black and gold armor was nearly red hot from the blast; however, his armor absorbed the energy and prevented any injury to the one inside it. Riptide was no longer in his hand, the blade would return, but now he didn't have a weapon.

The sound of laughter echoed down from the top of the crater. Thoth looked up to see his older brother smiling down at him like a maniac. Thoth rose to his feet carefully. Chaos scowled at his brother. "Nice try there brother," Thoth mocked.

Chaos's hands glowed; one hand with white energy and the other with a black aura of power. He raised his hands into the air before bursts of energy descended upon Thoth. The first blast struck Thoth in the chest crushing the youngest son of Ananke and Chronus into the powdery ground below him. Chaos bombarded his brother with blast after blast of energy. Finally, his onslaught stopped. Dust hovered weightlessly in the thin atmosphere that surrounded the moon. Chaos waved his hand before the debris was pushed away with a blast of light energy. Chaos smiled down at the now empty crater. "Finally, the last one to challenge me is gone," he said before he turned to walk away. As he turned he met the metal fist of Thoth. The strike was so powerful that Chaos was launched into space. Thoth's glowing white eye pulsed like strobe lights.

Chaos shook out of his daze. The power of that punch would have killed any mortal a thousand times over, but Chaos was no mortal. He willed the dark matter and light energy to transport him back to the moon, but his fiery eyes widened as he saw the black and gold figure of his younger brother heading toward him at shocking speed. Thoth grabbed his brother in a death grip as he pushed the two of them away from the moon and the Earth in which they orbited.

Chaos tried to break out of his brother's grip, but Thoth's armor was too strong. "What are you doing?" Chaos yelled.

"Taking you somewhere that won't be destroyed," Thoth replied.

Chaos chuckled. "You cannot transport me unless I wish it."

Thoth laughed. "I'm not transporting you there with my power, but with magic," he said before a rainbow of sparkling colors surrounded the two immortal beings as they flashed out of the solar system.

A few moments later the two reappeared, floating weightless in the depths of space. Chaos looked around frantically. "Where are we?" A white glow covered Thoth's helmet before it disappeared. Chaos stared in wonder at the face of the young man before him. "Thoth?"

Thoth smiled at his older brother. "I share this body with Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and champion of the pit."

Chaos struggled to escape his brother's iron grip. "Let me go," he yelled.

Thoth shook his head. "Our fate has been sealed," he began as his eyes drifted to an object behind them. Thoth craned his neck to see, his fiery eyes dimmed in shock at the sight before them. A few million miles away from them was an area of space devoid of all light and stars. Thoth smiled at the look on his brother's face. "I see that you know where we are."

"The center of the universe," Chaos said quietly as he tried to recover from his shock.

"The great void or as the mortals call it, a black hole," Thoth said, his voice devoid of emotion.

Chaos struggled to get free again, but stopped when he felt the gravitational pull of the singularity or black hole. The strength of this object was much greater than any other of its kind in the universe. This object was the remnant of creation, the lasting after effect of the big bang or the time when Ananke and Chronus had nursed the cosmic egg, which was born of the old universe and created the current one. "We'll both be destroyed. No light, no energy, and no matter can escape its clutches," Chaos said.

Thoth smiled grimly. "Yes that is true, but I control time, we are moving slowly toward our doom."

Chaos stared at his brother like he was crazy. "Why prolong our destruction?"

"I wanted you to have the time to repent your action. I wanted you to feel remorse for destroying our brothers, for destroying so many lives in this universe."

Chaos laughed. "Remorse, guilt, do you really think I would ever feel those. Such emotions are for simple and weak minds. I will never act that way."

Thoth's smile morphed into a deep frown. "So be it brother," he said before he waved his hands. The pull of the void strengthened as the two moved towards their destruction at an incredible pace.

Chaos struggled harder to escape now, he head butted his brother, but Thoth never flinched even as golden ichor dripped down his forehead. "You fool, you'll kill yourself," Chaos yelled.

The two approached the center of the void; the pull was greater than anything Thoth had felt before. He could feel his molecules begin to shift and move. He felt the energy within his body begin to flow out of him. The void was ripping him apart. He stared one last time into his brother's fear filled eyes. "Only one thing can escape the void," he said. Chaos stared at his brother curiously. "Magic!" The void pulled the two into itself before a massive burst of rainbow colors flooded space before it too was pulled into the void.

A few seconds later, the space around the void calmed. There was no indication that the two most powerful beings in the universe had been there. All that was left was the deep blackness of the void surrounded by a field of faraway stars.

_**AN: At least two chapters left before the story ends. I left a few more cliffhangers, but did you expect anything less, stay tuned more to come.**_


	24. Fading Fast

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 24: Fading Fast

_Olympus - Infirmary_

Apollo sat in a chair next to a hospital bed. Athena was hooked up to several machines, and the sound of her heart monitor and the respirator was the only sounds in the room. Athena's usual lightly tanned skin was pale. Apollo watched her worriedly. Even though Athena was a know-it-all, Apollo cared for her almost as much as he cared for his twin, Artemis.

Apollo's gaze shifted from the pale and almost lifeless form of his sister to a growing shadow that stretched across the center of the room. A moment later Hades and Tartarus stepped out of the darkness and into the light of the room. Apollo sighed in relief, but his eyes widened when he spotted the ghostly image of a teenage girl at their sides. "Annabeth," he said in wonder at the sight of the deceased daughter of Athena. He would have expected her to look all bloody from her horrible death in Tartarus, but instead, she wore a glowing white dress, her tan skin glowed with a golden hew. Her grey eyes sparkled with life and a vision toward tomorrow.

Annabeth bowed toward the god of the sun before her gaze shifted toward her mother. Her features darkened as she looked upon her mother. She walked toward the goddess before she rested her hand on her mother's, her ghostly hand passed straight through the pale hand of the goddess. Hades raised his hand toward the daughter of Athena before her image solidified. Annabeth reached forward and took her mother's hand. "She's so cold," Annabeth said her voice was strained from the pain she felt at the sight of her mother.

Hades looked between Apollo and Tartarus. The primordial of the pit nodded his head. "Apollo, let's let the girl talk to her mother alone," he said. Apollo nodded before he stood and walked out of the hospital room followed closely by Hades and Tartarus.

Annabeth sat in a chair beside her mother. She squeezed the hand of the goddess, praying that she would wake up. As if in answer to her prayers, Athena's eyes opened, her grey eyes were bloodshot and she couldn't speak with the respirator in her mouth. Athena's eyes grew big at the sight of her deceased daughter. "Don't try to talk mom, it's me, it's Annabeth," she began. Athena tried to move, but the pain was too great. "Just relax mom, you're in bad shape. Hades said that your soul is fading." Athena nodded sadly. Athena mouthed Percy's name. Annabeth smiled. "He hasn't returned yet, but Hades told me, he told me about you and Percy. I found it hard to believe, but seeing you mouth his name, well, it just confirmed it for me." Athena tried to nod, but she couldn't. Annabeth could see the guilty look on her mother's face. "I don't blame you for falling for Percy; he's the best man I've ever known. I'm glad that two of the people I love the most, found each other." Athena relaxed at her daughter's words. Athena's grey eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Why am I here?" Athena tried to nod again. "Tartarus and Hades had an idea, one that will save you." Athena tried to speak again, but couldn't. "They needed a soul, a spirit to merge with yours." Athena tried to move, she tried to protest, but Annabeth squeezed her hand. "Mom, I won't let you fade. You deserve to be with Percy and this way, I'll be with him too. Hades said that my soul would be absorbed into yours, but I wouldn't be aware or conscious of it. There might be some physical side effects, but you would be healed, maybe better than before."

Athena moved her hand as she gave her daughter a slight squeeze in response. A tear leaked down the goddess's cheek. Annabeth smiled at her mother sadly. "I never got to tell you this mom, but I love you," Annabeth said. More tears flowed from Athena's eyes. Annabeth began to chant in an ancient language, it was the spell that Hades and Tartarus taught her, the spell of joining. After a few seconds a golden glow covered Annabeth ghostly form before it spread around Athena's body.

Outside of the hospital room, the three gods sat and waited. "Do we need to go in there?" Apollo asked worriedly.

Hades placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Annabeth knows the spell; she'll do fine."

A golden light filled the hospital room. The three gods watched the light flood through a small glass window in the door and under the door itself. "She's doing it," Tartarus said. The light continued to increase as a soft hum emanated from the room, until a flash of light signaled the end of the ceremony. The room was back to normal. "We can go in now." Tartarus walked towards the door followed by Hades and Apollo. "Will she be different?" Apollo asked. Hades looked at Tartarus for the answer. "Physically, there may be differences, but she will be Athena," Tararus replied before he opened the door to the room.

* * *

_Center of the universe – in the Void_

A throne room was in the center of an area of the void that glowed white with ancient power, on the throne sat a dark haired woman with white glowing eyes, a man with white hair and a long beard sat beside her. His purple eyes shined with happiness as he looked at his wife.

The air around them became colder and the light that emanated from the walls flickered. "We have a new visitor," the woman said.

A rainbow of lights appeared in the center of the room before it finally solidified into two beings. One dressed in dark robes and the other who wore black and gold armor.

"Hello sons," the man on the throne said. Thoth and Chaos stared in shock at the sight of their parents. "Mom," Thoth said. "Dad," Chaos said.

The two eldest of beings smiled at their last remaining children. "I see that you've succeeded," Ananke said to Thoth. Thoth smiled. "My brother put up a pretty good fight, but we are here, just as you planned," Thoth replied.

Chaos stared at them in shock. "You planned all of this?" he asked his mother.

Ananke smiled at her eldest son, but it wasn't a happy one. "I am the personification of inevitability, of destiny," she reminded. "You are here as punishment Chaos, you killed your brothers and rained terror down upon countless civilizations."

"I did what I was created to do. I created worlds, people, and civilizations. I just took the next step, I guided them," he explained.

Thoth laughed. Chaos scowled at his brother. "You sound so unselfish, but all you wanted was their submission, their worship," Thoth countered.

"I…" Chaos tried to respond, but he knew he couldn't lie anymore, not in front of his parents. "I wanted their attention. I didn't want to be forgotten. Erebus and Aether, they let the mortals forget them, they didn't care, but I did."

Chronus leaned forward on his throne. "So, you let your need for attention; lead you down a path of destruction. You killed your own brothers, and tried to kill Thoth. How can you ever be trusted, again?"

Chaos stepped forward before he kneeled before his father. "Dad, I can change," he said.

Thoth laughed. Chaos turned and gave his brother the death glare. "You can't change my son," Chronus said sadly. "I wish you could, but you are too far gone from the boy that we raised to lead the universe. It is time for your punishment."

Chaos's fiery eyes widened. "What will become of me?"

Ananke let a tear flow down her pale cheek. "Your powers will be removed and your essence will join with the void. You will be reunited with your brothers and those other immortals that have faded."

Chaos lowered his head. He knew that there was no more arguing with his parents. He had failed them, and he was now in the void. He was powerless to stop the inevitable. "I understand," he replied. A ball of light descended from the ceiling before it covered the body of Chaos. He screamed once before his body faded away leaving three balls of power where he once stood. One was black and held the power of darkness, the power of Erebus. The second was a white glowing ball of light, the power of Aether. The last was a ball of fiery energy, the power of matter, the power of creation, the lasting power of Chaos. The orbs moved to one side of the room before they filled three glass jars.

Thoth looked at the orbs of power with wonder. He felt sadness now; he was the last of the brothers, the last child of Ananke and Chronus. "Don't be sad son," Ananke soothed.

Thoth stepped forward before he fell to his knees before his mother and father. "I'm the last," he said sadly as tears streamed down his face.

Chronus smiled down at his son. "The last and the best," he responded.

Thoth wiped the tears from his glowing white eyes. "I only did what was needed."

"As you and Perseus always do," Ananke reminded. Thoth nodded in understanding. "What happens now?"

"You and Perseus must be rewarded and the last of your magic must be used," Chronus explained.

"Rewarded?" Thoth questioned.

Ananke smiled. Her son and the son of Poseidon were both so loyal, and so humble. "It is only right. Your father and I know what to give you; both of you."

* * *

_Mount Olympus – throne room_

Four gods sat on their thrones as they waited for news of Athena. Poseidon sat stoically, but everyone could tell that he was worried for Perseus, as well as his niece. Hestia sat on her throne. She looked down at the hearth at the corner of the room. It burned bright, reminding her of the brightness in Thoth's eyes. Tartarus sat on his throne beside Hades. The two had become very good friends because of the recent events. It was clear that a new found collaboration would exist now between the pit and the rest of the underworld. Tartarus would now be in charge of all punishment in the underworld, whether it be in the pit or not.

Hades watched his brother and sister worriedly. He too worried for Perseus and for his niece. He had become friends with Thoth, and he hoped that the son of Ananke and Chronus would return, for the good of his family.

A bright light suddenly filled the throne room before it changed from a white light to one filled with a rainbow of colors with sparkles of gold and silver light within it. When the light faded two teenage boys stood before them. They looked like twins. They both had windswept jet black hair and the same facial features. They were both roughly six foot four inches tall, but that is where the similarities ended. The one on the left had white eyes that flared with flame within the flames were a hint of gold and purple light flickered off and on. His skin was paler, but still held a light tan. The other young man had a deep tan like a surfer, but his eyes were the real star. He had green eyes that swirled like molten pools of lava, with flashing colors of a deep black, sky blue and bright yellow that moved within them like shooting stars.

"Percy," Poseidon said to the second man.

Hestia stepped down from her throne. "Thoth," she said before she ran toward the teenage boy with bright white eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed before she squeezed him tightly. "Hello, my love," he replied before he felt Hestia cry into his shoulder.

Poseidon, Hades and Tartarus stepped toward the other boy. "Hi dad," Percy said happily. Poseidon rushed forward and pulled his son into a warm embrace. "My boy," he replied. Tartarus and Hades both smiled at the sight. Poseidon and Percy pulled a part a moment later. Hestia and Thoth did as well, but the son of Ananke and Chronus wrapped his arm protectively around Hestia's waist. "What happened?" Hades questioned.

Thoth relayed the entire story. All of the gods in the room listened in shock and wonder at the power of the fight between Thoth and Chaos.

Tartarus wore a thoughtful expression. "Ananke and Chronus, they separated the two of you?"

Thoth nodded. "Yes, Percy and I are brothers in blood now. They created this form from Percy's body. I guess in a way I'm your son too, Lord Poseidon." Poseidon smiled.

"I guess that makes me a son of Ananke and Chronus as well," Percy added.

Thoth nodded as he gave his brother a bright smile. "I am, the primordial of inevitability, matter, creation, and time," he said.

Percy smiled at his brother. "I'm the primordial of light, darkness, the sky, and destruction." The gods all smiled at the two brothers before Percy expression changed to one of worry. Percy looked around the throne room. "Where's Athena?"

_**AN: Another little cliffhanger, but now we know what happened to Percy and Thoth, stay tuned more to come.**_


	25. Mind and Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior

Chapter 25: Mind and Heart

**Athena's POV**

_Olympus - Infirmary_

I blinked a few times as the light assaulted my eyes, I eventually opened my eyes. I lay on a bed in a white room; the infirmary, I think. My head pounded like a jack hammer. I tried to remember what happened. The battle; I was injured, somehow. I looked around the room frantically, but no one was there. I inspected the room around me; the walls were white, and the smell of antiseptic burned my nostrils. I pushed myself up into a sitting position; my head began to spin. I heard a beeping noise next to me. The sound made my mind focus. I took a few deep breaths before the room finally stopped spinning. I looked toward the sound of the beeping and found a heart monitor. I took a few more deep breaths as my heart rate slowed to normal. The pounding in my head ceased.

I looked down at my arm; there was an IV in it. I pulled out the needle, but didn't flinch; my arm was too numb to feel much of anything. I took off the rest of the equipment before I leaned back on the bed and sighed in relief. I looked down at the hospital gown that I wore, before I looked at my arms and hands; my skin was very tanned, much more than usual. I was in a hospital bed, recovering from an attack. Shouldn't I be pale? I looked at my arms again; my fingers were a little longer than normal. I pulled up the blankets and looked at my legs; they were as tan as my arms. They were also longer and a little more athletic. I looked around the room for a phone or something, but the room was empty, except for the bed, two chairs and the medical equipment.

I needed to get up. I pulled the covers off my legs before I turned my body until my legs hung over the side of the bed. I thought I would be tired, but I felt really good, better than I'd felt in a very, long time. I looked down at my feet. They were a little bigger too, but so were my legs. They really were tan and longer than I remembered. What happened to me?

I reached up to touch my head; it was the first time that I realized that my hair was longer than before. I took a few strands of hair in my hands. I pulled them toward my face; golden blonde hair was in my hands. I was blonde. What happened? I looked at the blonde curls in my hand before a flood of memories flashed through my mind. Annabeth… this was Annabeth's hair. A mirror… I needed a mirror. I looked around the room until my eyes settled upon a metal tray made of stainless steel. I grabbed the tray and pulled it toward me, bandages and other materials scattered onto the floor. I ignored it as I looked into the tray. My face was a little thinner and my facial features a little more angular, but I could tell it was me. My hair was indeed blonde, and it curled just like Annabeth's hair. _There might be physical side effects. _Annabeth's words echoed through my mind. I looked more like Annabeth now. I didn't complain, most of my children had blonde hair and I had always secretly envied my daughter for her hair. I looked into the tray more, my eyes were grey, but there was a light there, a shine that was never there before. I was me, but I was also Annabeth. I didn't feel her presence, but I had her memories. We were merged. We were one.

"Percy," I said, my voice was different. My voice had always been deeper and sterner, but now my voice was silky smooth, but it still had that determined quality to it. The one that made people listen to me when I spoke. I stepped onto the cold floor, a shiver shot up my spine. The room was cold. I looked around for some clothes before I nearly face palmed myself. I'm a goddess for Rhea's sake. I snapped my fingers before I was clad in tight blue jeans and a grey blouse. My hair was pulled back into a pony tail and I wore black flats on my feet. I took a few careful steps to confirm my balance. Once I'd done that I rushed toward the door and out of the hospital room. I stood in the hallway of the hospital; people looked at me strangely before they bowed as they rushed by. I snapped my fingers again before I disappeared into a golden light. I appeared a moment later in front of the throne room doors.

"Where is she? Where's Athena," a familiar voice yelled from inside of the room. I knew that voice. "Percy," I said.

"Son, she was hurt in the battle…" Poseidon began before his son cut him off. "What? I need to see her?" Percy replied angrily. I couldn't take it anymore I pushed open the doors to the throne room. All the sound in the room stopped as I walked into the room. I looked at the group of gods within the room. Hades and Tartarus stood side by side. They both wore worried expressions before relieved smiles stretched across their faces as they looked at me. Hestia stood next to a teenager that looked like Percy, except for his eyes; his eyes were a bright white with flames of different colors. Thoth, it had to be him. I saw Poseidon standing next to another teenager that looked a great deal like Thoth. I froze. I knew that boy; his messy black hair was more out of place than normal. His tanned skin was golden brown, but his eyes were the things that made me stare in shock. His eyes were sea green that flowed like molten lava with flashes of yellow, blue and black which glittered within the sea of molten green.

"Percy," I said.

He stared at me with those beautiful eyes. He could see into my soul. I watched as he studied me, to see who I was. He looked into my eyes before he gasped slightly. A broad smile stretched across his face. "Athena," he said, his voice was deeper than I remembered, but it held a softness and kindness to it, a tone of voice that could only come from Perseus Jackson. I returned his smile before my feet began to move. We both rushed forward before he engulfed me in a warm embrace. He pulled me up off my feet, but my toes were still able to touch the ground. I guess I really am taller.

Percy stared into my eyes with the biggest smile on his face. He sat me back on the ground before he took a few golden curls in his hand. He twirled them between his fingers. "How?"

Before he could question further, I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him tenderly. His green eyes widened, which made me smile into the kiss. We finally pulled apart, with both of our faces red. Percy still wore is questioning look, but now he was more embarrassed than anything else.

"That would be our fault," Hades said with Tartarus at his side.

"Yes, Athena was fading, so we found a way to save her," Tartarus added.

Percy looked at them curiously before he turned back to me. "Annabeth, she saved me," I said. Percy just stared at me for a moment before his mind finally registered what happened. "Wise Girl," he whispered. I smiled at the nickname; I didn't know why, but my heart swelled with happiness when he said the name. "Yes, Annabeth's soul joined with mine. She saved me," I explained. Percy stared into my eyes; I was lost in his eyes. He took another golden curl in his hand. He leaned forward and smelled. His crooked grin spread across his face. I couldn't help but return the smile. He leaned forward and kissed me again. I was overwhelmed by the power of the kiss. He pulled away a moment later, but my eyes remained closed until I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes to find him looking at me intently. "I love you," he said. I leaned my forehead against his chest. "I love you more," I replied, which earned a chuckle from him.

* * *

_Mount Olympus – the Garden of Heroes – a week later_

**Percy's POV**

I said good-bye to my brother, to Thoth. I had to smile at the thought. I had a brother, a twin, so to speak. I left Thoth with Hestia. I knew it would be only a matter of time before the two were engaged, and then there wouldn't be a maiden goddess of the hearth. I was happy for my brother, but I was also anxious. I walked through the streets of Olympus. My own time would come. I would soon propose to Athena as well. I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted her all to myself. That was my greatest wish now. I continued my way through the streets of the city, my new home. I had fought for this place many times, but now it truly was my home. I stopped in front of celestial bronze gates. A golden sign was embedded within the magic metal, it read, the Garden of Heroes. I knew this place. It was one of the first parks that Annabeth had designed after the second Titan war. There were statues of all the fallen heroes within it, Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, and all those others that gave their lives for Olympus and the world.

I opened the gate and entered. I walked slowly through the park as I looked at all of the statues. I smiled at the statue of Beckendorf. I still could feel that old guilt, but I knew he never blamed me. He was in Elysium with Silena, the two were married there at least that's what Nico told me.

I turned from the statue and froze. A golden haired woman in a white dress sat on a stone bench in front of a statue of a teenage girl, it was Athena. I looked at the statue and froze; it was a statue of Annebeth, the one that Athena made after her daughter's death. A lone tear traveled down my cheek as I thought about Annabeth's death. I looked at Athena. She was smiling at the statue, lost in thought. I walked toward her, but I was never one to be too quiet. She turned from the statue and smiled happily when she saw it was me. She stood up and walked toward me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the statue. I looked up at the celestial bronze statue. Annabeth stood in her classic warrior pose. She wore her armor with her dagger at the ready. Her eyes stared ahead with an intense look on her face, ready for the battle to come. I smiled at that.

"A beautiful statue," I said. Athena nodded. "I used to come here all the time after, she died… now, I don't really feel the need anymore," Athena said. I could sense the guilt in her words. "Why do you sound so guilty?" I questioned. Athena looked down at the ground, but I placed my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me. "You don't need to feel guilty. She's always with you now. You don't have to look at a statue to see her. You can look in the mirror if you need that."

Athena smiled up at me before she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. "Pretty stupid of me, the wisdom goddess, isn't it?"

I shook my head sincerely. "No its not, emotions are always something that is beyond wisdom. They don't care what is smart. They only do what needs to be done."

"What do you mean?" Athena asked with a questioning look on her face.

I smiled. It isn't every day that me, the Seaweed Brain, can teach Athena something, but today was it. "Emotions make you feel things that your subconscious wants to be let out. You feel guilty for not visiting a place you used to, but that's not it. You feel guilty that your daughter gave up her soul and time in Elysium for you." Athena's mouth hung open in surprise. "Close your mouth you'll catch a fly." I smiled at the pouty face she made at my comment.

Athena frowned before she punched me in the shoulder playfully. She smiled at the fake look of pain on my face before her expression turned serious. "How did you get so smart about emotions?"

I smiled at the question. "I was in a relationship with your daughter, at first as a friend, and later as more. I learned that she was the brains, but I was the emotion. I was the one that helped her express her feelings, just like she was the one that helped me with school." Athena nodded. I could see pain in her greys eyes, and maybe something else, jealousy. "I feel that we have the same relationship, but even stronger." Athena gave me a questioning look. "Our relationship is one that's for grownups. We're not kids, Annabeth and I were teenagers, even if we had to face things that would drive an adult mad, but in the end, we were just kids." I placed my hands on each side of her face as I stared down into her eyes. "I love you more than anyone I've ever know, I want you to know that. I'm proud that Annabeth helped save you, but in the end… you're the one I love." Tears ran down her cheeks; I caught them with my thumbs. I leaned down and kissed her. I could feel the heat and passion in the kiss, but most of all, I could feel love and hope. Hope for the future; our future.

_The End_

_**AN: That's the end. I hoped everyone enjoyed this story and now I'm off to work on Perseus and the Monster Force (PMF). I will focus on that story until complete; my other two stories will be on hold until PMF is finished. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. Your attention to my stories always makes me feel good. Until next time my fearless readers, good-bye from the land beyond the gods.**_


End file.
